Eternal Sonata Random Pairing Project
by MatsuokAnna
Summary: A collection of oneshots of all possible pairings you can think of. Just a thing I started to challenge myself. Genre set for latest update. Warnings inside chapters. Latest chapter: Crescendo x Salsa
1. 42: Viola x Waltz

**A/N: may 12th 2011; lol this chapter is bad, especially compared to later chapters, don't let it fool you**

**A/N**: This idea randomly popped into my head. I wanted to challenge myself with something, and this was the first thing that came to me. I like the idea.

The concept is this: I have made a (long) list of every possible pairing that can be made with the Eternal Sonata characters. Every pairing has a number, and I will let someone randomly say a number, which will be the next oneshot I will write.

I plan on writing a oneshot of every pairing, and I want to try as many possible variations of genres/subjects/themes.

In total I have 171 different pairings, homosexual included xD

So challenge me, and put in a review with a random number you like.

I may consider doing a specific pairing if someone requests it, but I can't make any promises.

Oh, and I'm making a list of the pairings I already did on my profile, otherwise people will start calling numbers of pairings I already did…

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Eternal Sonata and its characters. (I do have a copy of the game though xD)

* * *

**Eternal Sonata Random Pairing Project**

# 42: Viola x Waltz

I was just about to let my goats graze when I knight of Forte delivered me a letter. The sender was no one else than Count Waltz himself. It was an invitation to a dinner party at the castle scheduled for next week. He wanted to dine with the people living in his nation and get to know them. To me it sounded fishy, he had just started producing mineral powder and not taxing it just made it downright suspicious. But going probably wouldn't hurt.

So the next week I got into my fanciest dress and set out towards Forte City, but before I could even leave the area where my house stood. Another knight came dashing toward me on a tamed Angel Goat. He told me that he was sent to escort me to the castle safely and helped me get onto the Angel Goat.

We went over Casaba Bridge and through Fort Fermata. The fort was unmanned and clearly neglected. After the fort we went through Hanon Hills and reached Forte City. The city was small, but dressed festive, as if there was something big going on. The castle gate was overloaded with lights which gave it a spectacular view.

The knight helped me off the Angel Goat and led me to the other guests. Then he excused himself and left me alone. I mended myself between the other guests and had a chat with various people. None of them I had ever seen before. Some came even all the way from Rittardando or even Tenuto.

We hung around in the huge hallway until a few butlers came to get us. We were led into an even larger hall in which stood two extremely long dining tables filled with the most exotic dishes. The room itself was decorated in red and gold and there stood various lanterns here and there in the room. Altogether it gave of a cosy atmosphere which calmed most people.

The butlers told us to sit down at the place that had our nameplate and helped us find our seats. I was seated at the other end of the room, one seat away from a seat that was left to be empty. There was no doubt about who would be seated there.

The young woman next to me asked if I wanted to switch seats with her so she would be closer to the count. I told her that she should be happy with the current seat arrangement and that we shouldn't offend the people who broke their heads over thinking up this seat arrangement, by simply switching seats.

She clearly wasn't happy with my response and mumbled something about stinking like goats. I didn't pay any further attention to her and went back to looking around the room.

The elderly woman who was sitting on the other side next to me, poked me in the side and smirked at me.

"Don't pay attention to a snobby bitch like her girl, I bet her only reason for being here, is so she can try to catch the counts attention."

I smiled at her and we started a conversation. She told me she lived in a little house a bit off the path in Agogo Forest, and had been a widow for almost 7 years now. We both wondered why the count would invite us, plain people, into his castle and laughed about the jokes she remembered from the time her husband was still alive.

We talked until one of the butlers asked everyone to be quiet.

Then the count himself made an entry. He wore a huge crown of which I wondered how he was able to keep it on his head without breaking his neck. His clothes were tinted various shades of purple and gold. The count himself looked no older than 20 and had a handsome angelic face, the blonde hair really finished the look.

He smiled and took place in front of the seat I had guessed he would.

"Dear people." He spoke. "I am sincerely glad that all of you were able to make it to the castle. I hope that my knights have treated you well and that you were able to arrive here safely without any complications. I invited you all to the castle to dine with me. As you all know, we've recently started the production of mineral powder. A most effective medicine that cures most illnesses. This feast is to celebrate the introduction of this wonderful medicine, and I do hope it suits all of your tastes. Later on this evening there will be music and the opportunity to dace, but for now, please enjoy the food."

He sat down in the chair and threw several glances around the table. His eyes kept still at me for a minor moment, but it was enough for me to see the look in his eyes which send a chill down my spine.

I quickly shook of the feeling and picked up the conversation I was having earlier with the elderly woman next to me. We talked about little every day things, and shared our opinions about many subjects. We both avoided the subject mineral powder, and I tried not to look past her. I knew the count kept glancing over at me as he pretended to have a cheerful conversation with the man sitting next to him.

The food was wonderful. There were many dishes of which I didn't even know they existed. Like various fruits from overseas, monster guts from monsters that only lived in the Sharp Mountains near Baroque City, and edible flowers with tastes that seemed to change as I chewed on them.

As the time passed, the chatting got less, people had eaten so much that it had made them drowsy. A few men had drunk too much and were having a loud conversation in drunken language that no one was able to understand. A guard asked them to be a bit quieter and when they didn't listen they were escorted out of the dining room.

The conversations died down and everyone quietly enjoyed the food. I unintentionally looked the counts way by accident and found him staring at me. I immediately turned my head the other way, and regretted doing so the moment I did. I might have imagined it, but I was sure I heard a chuckle.

Not daring to turn around again I desperately tried to blend into the conversation the young woman next to me was having. At first she looked at me like I was crazy, but as soon as I dropped the word love, she started chatting away. All I had to do was nod and agree with her, which was easily to combine with eating. She talked about the guys she had dates, the guys who had broken her heart, idols, kidding and many more subjects.

I almost chocked when she asked if I had someone I loved. After a while of awkward coughing, I smiled and shook my head. I told her that there had been someone a few years ago, but the man was a traveller and after a few months he left me for the world.

Her face showed sympathy, and she looked like she wanted to cry with me. I had no intention of crying in the middle of a fancy party and quickly added that I was already over it. She smiled and hugged me. She now acted like we had been best friends for ages, while she had been agonizing me just a little while ago. It was quite awkward but it had been a while since I had been hugged by another human, so it was also quite pleasant.

As I was being hugged by this fake friend, I looked around the room. Some people had fallen asleep face right into their food. Which was quite strange, who would fall asleep into their food at a fancy party like this. But before I could wonder more about it, I was interrupted in my thoughts by the counts voice. The young woman, whose name I never caught, let go of me and I turned around to look at the count.

"Dear people." he started again. "The feast is coming to an end. Let us all go to the ball room to dance. The people who have fallen asleep will be woken by my servants and will be brought home safely. Now follow me." He said as he stood up and walked towards the big door behind him.

The guards standing there opened the door and we followed the count through it. We ended up in a beautiful decorated room. It was decorated with lights everywhere, which threw light onto the red, gold and green decorations that were painted onto the walls.

We stood there for a moment, gaping at the room. I heard the count chuckle before he spoke again.

"I see the room is to your liking, now if you would be so kind to follow me into the room. So the guards will be able to close the doors."

We started walking again and music started playing. Some men asked woman to dance, but I didn't quite feel like dancing.

I walked around the room, looking for the elderly woman I had been talking to during dinner, but wasn't able to find her. I wondered if she also might have fallen asleep, and hadn't joined us into the ballroom. I guessed that was the case and went looking for a quiet place where no one would find me and ask me to dance.

It was not that I didn't like dancing, I just didn't want to dance with strangers whom I would not ever see again. But of course, before I could find a decent hiding spot, one of the courageous men tapped me on the shoulder.

He stuttered, mumbled and stumbled over his words while asking me to dance with him.

At first I wanted to decline, but then I felt it. Someone was staring at me so intensely I could feel the stare bore into my back.

I accepted the guys dance and used the opportunity to look around the room. The guy talked to me, but I didn't pay him much attention. After all, he wasn't the one that sent an icy chill down my spine.

When the music ended, the guy stopped dancing. He sincerely thanked me for my time and said that I was a wonderful dancer. I nodded at him and game him a half-hearted smile. I was already gone before I could see him turn bright red, what I also didn't see was that one of the guards asked him to go back to the dining room for a moment. He never returned.

I went back to looking for a hiding place, while knowing I would be interrupted in my search again. And I was right, again some random guy tapped me on the shoulder and nervously asked me to dance. And I again I felt that stare, so again I accepted the dance of a random stranger. While dancing I again searched the room looking for the person whose stare made me shiver.

I tried to lead the guy to every corner of the room so I would be able to see many people, but he didn't really want to cooperate. Instead of following my lead, he led me to some abandoned corner of the room. There was a door, and before I realized what he was planning on doing, it was already too late.

I was pushed into the room and fell onto the ground. As I saw the guy coming closer I desperately tried to get up.

I had no intention of doing anything of the sorts which something like him. I was able to get up before he could throw himself on top of me and dodged his arms that were trying to close me in a too close for comfort hug.

As I backed away from him, I bumped into something, or rather, someone. I turned around and found myself face to face with the young count.

He was not much taller than me, but his crown made him look like he was inches longer.

"My what do we have here?" He said as he looked at me. I felt a familiar chill go down my spine and realised something I had rather not.

"Guests aren't supposed to leave the ballroom, unless they are instructed too. So what are a fine young women and an average young man like you two doing in the castle hallway?" He sounded like he didn't really care that we were here, but there was an underlying question or rather demand, into his words which I could not lay my finger on.

I heard that the guy behind me stumbled and fell down. When I turned around to look, I saw he had fallen onto his knees and was bowing face down into the carped onto the floor.

"I am extremely sorry my lord, this dreadful woman seduced me and I followed her unknowingly into here, I have had no impure intentions. It is her I say, she is the one you have to arrest for trespassing your castle!" I heard the count chuckle, but the man didn't notice.

"No one is going to be arrested, I am sure that this all is just a misunderstanding. I simply do not believe that this wonderful young woman has had any bad intentions when accepting your pathetic request to dance with you."

I looked back at him in surprise. Did he just say 'pathetic' in a way that made it sound like he was complimenting the guy? Was I the only one to notice he was actually insulting the man rather than comforting him.

"As you might know." He continued. "I have not been attending the dance since the beginning, instead I have been watching over it from the balcony. So I believe you now already know that I know you have been lying from the very beginning. So if you would be so kind to follow this guard, he will escort you to the gate and kindly ask you to leave this party immediately."

The man had turned white and silently nodded. The count gave a nod to the guard. On this signal the guard walked over to the man and started leading the way through the hallway.

As they left, the count and I were left behind. He turned to me.

"I am incredibly sorry dear lady, I did not expect that some people would behave like this. How can I make this up to you?"

I shook my head, all I wanted was just to go home already. My feet were killing me and I was getting tired.

He smiled at me but didn't seem quite satisfied. "How about we go back into the ballroom?"

I saw there was no way I could change his mind and nodded. He opened the door and led me back to the room. There were still a few couples dancing. The music was nice and peaceful, and most people were sitting or standing along the sides, chatting about this or that.

I thanked the count and wanted to walk over to the young woman I had been sitting next to during dinner, but before I could take one step, the count grabbed my arm.

"If I may be so bold, would you like to dance with me?" I was shocked at his question and looked at him like he was crazy.

Why would someone as noble as him want to dance with someone as plain as me? Hadn't he gone to the balcony because he didn't want to have to dance with anyone?

He took my silence as a yes, grabbed my hands and led me to the middle of the floor. The music changed and we started to dance. I was so shocked that I did not notice the glares I was receiving from all the young woman in the room.

The count kept staring in my eyes as he led me in our dance. I noticed how his eyes were a lavender color, they gave hints of enjoyment, hatred and craving. I didn't want to know what was going on in his head. He was obviously not the person he pretended to be here at this party.

I didn't feel quite comfortable in his arms. Though he was a noble and probably someone evil, he did seem to enjoy himself honestly. I was afraid of what he might be capable of doing if I declined his dance, so I tried to enjoy it as much as possible.

The music changed again and the count fluently went from one dance to another. It didn't quite seem like he wanted to stop dancing anytime soon. I now started to feel a bit more comfortable, only to have that snatched away again as I started to feel the dozens of glares I was receiving.

After the third dance, someone was courageous enough to walk up to us. The count paused his dance for a moment when she started to speak.

"My lord, wouldn't you like to dance with someone else now?"

I was ready to let go of his hands and step back, but he kept my hands in a firm grim. He gave the woman a glare and signalled to a guard. The guard came rushing over and the count gave him instructions with a single nod. The guard asked the woman to come with him, and she was led back to the side.

The count had already started dancing again, so I did not see how the woman was escorted through the door and never returned. I noticed how the glares got less and started to relax again. The count was a good dancer, and it had been a while since a male person had held me like this. He hold me tightly but gentle in his strong arms while he led me around the dance floor.

Slowly a conversation started to develop between us, and I enjoyed talking with him. He looked around 20, but he told me his actual age was 23. He asked me about various things, but never asked for my name or where I lived.

We danced on and on and I lost track of time.

When he stopped dancing I noticed that most people were gone. Only a few more were still chatting along the sides of the room. We were the only ones still dancing and while realizing that, a blush crept onto my cheeks. I heard him chuckle again.

"It seems we lost track of time while we danced." He said as he led me to a table. "It was a very pleasant dance, and I really enjoyed myself. I hope you don't mind that I took up so much of your time."

I shook my head. Though I had been afraid at first, later on I had started to enjoy dancing with him. I had almost forgotten that he had a hidden side in him.

"Well, it has gotten this late already. I doubt any of my knights are willing to go outside Forte City at this time, so I offer you the possibility to stay the night at the castle."

I had not seen this coming and was again too shocked to speak. He smiled and signalled a guard to come. Immediately one of them came rushing over.

"I have taken up too much of this ladies time for her to go home safely this evening. I want you to tell the maids to prepare a room for her. I will escort her there myself."

It seemed the guard was still waiting for some sort of sign, but the count shook his head. The guard was obviously taken aback and looked at me for a second. As if he didn't get something.

I didn't really pay it much thought and accepted the counts offer. At this time of the day I'd always rather stay inside, since the monsters coming out at night were far more dangerous than the normal Earth Shakers and Angels Goats that walked around at daytime.

While we waited for the guard to return we had another short chat. It seemed a bit different from the one we had during our dance. He subtly asked for more private information, but I still noticed. It wasn't anything big, so I obediently answered most of his questions. He seemed satisfied and after a while he went back to talking about normal things.

After about 10 minutes, the guard came back with the message that the room had been prepared.

"Well then, I am sure you are extremely tired after such a long night. In your room you will have the opportunity to shower and in the morning you will be escorted back to your home. Shall we?" He stood up and held up his hand.

I took it and also stood up. He escorted me out of the ballroom, through the hallways of the castle. Everything was decorated the same as the dining room and the ballroom. He held still in front of one of the doors in one of the many hallways we had walked through. He opened the door and led me in. The room was quite large and also decorated in reds, gold and greens.

The count stayed in the door opening as he spoke. "It is incredibly late, so I will take my leave from here. I doubt we will see each other again, since a knight will be escorting you on your way back home. So I thank you for the wonderful evening, and wish you a safe trip back home."

I bowed and thanked him for everything he has done. And with that the count closed the door behind him and left me alone in the room. I was too tired to admire the room, or to look at what kind of books where in the shelves.

I got out of my dress and took a quick shower, cooling my feet in the cold water. I wasn't used to so much dancing.

After the shower I plopped onto the bed and noticed how worn out I was. My eyelids started to fall down and I felt the sleep coming over me. Before I knew it I was gone to dreamland.

Later that night I awoke, throat dry with thirst. I went looking for some water, when I noticed I wasn't at home. I slowly remembered I was spending the night at the castle, and found my way to the bathroom.

As I walked back I overheard two people having a conversation at the hallway. I was too tired and didn't pay it much attention. But when I had crawled back into the bed and closed my eyes, the contents of the conversation suddenly sank into me.

What was this party's real purpose? What had they done with the people attending the party? Mineral Powder test subjects…? Army? Mindless soldiers..? What was going on? I really had no idea, but I also knew that I had to get out of here as soon as possible.

As quiet as possible I grabbed my stuff together and tied in on a bunch. I tied the bunch on my back and looked around the room. The door was no option, since I had no idea where I was in the castle, neither did I know if there were any guards around. So the window was the only option.

I opened it and saw I was only at the second floor. Right underneath it was the wall that surrounded the castle. Further away I saw some lights of the very few houses on Hanon Hills. Which meant this was the right direction for running away.

I jumped out of the window, and felt a shiver run down my spine the moment I did. Shaking of the feeling, I jumped down from the wall and started running. The icy chill still lingered on my back as I made my way through the forest.

I heard some shouting, the sounds of armor, and the hoofs of an Angel Goat. Someone was definitely coming after me. Angels Goats were faster, so I decided to look for a place to hide until the person tracking me gave up and went back.

I soon found a large tree, the branches in the top looked strong enough to hold me for a while, so I climbed up and settled myself in the tree.

Looking down I saw a person in armor rushing by on an Angel Goat. A few meters later he stopped the Angel Goat and looked around.

"Dammit..!" he said. The voice seemed similar to the one I heard in the hallway. "She actually got away… Waltz won't be pleased to hear this."

He turned around and set route back to the castle while muttering to himself.

"Why did he let one of the mineral powder test subjects sleep in a room like that anyway? Oh well… must be part of his whole scheme."

As he walked off I wasn't able to make out any more words.

I was glad I did what I did, but now I had to spend the night in a tree. I tried to get as comfortable as possible and tried to sleep a bit more. There was no way I was going back home now, because there were all kinds of monsters out and about. Monsters I'd rather not run into.

* * *

**A/N**: …this turned out a bit long. And it was supposed to have Waltz raping her or something, but I decided to leave that theme for another pairing.

I'm not sure how it turned out, but I guess I'm satisfied.

Please review and make sure to add a number between 1 and 171 so I can write a new oneshot ^^


	2. 98: Allegretto x Legato

**A/N**: I was so surprised to receive a review after 3 days. I had already given up on the thought of getting a review and had used random(dot)org to get a number, but I somehow couldn't get myself to start writing. Then I found out someone reviewed and I was so happy xD

So I thank Genesis of Giovana for her review. Sorry to disappoint you but 98 is not JazzxWaltz xD, but if you're lucky, and no one reviews with a number, the next one will be that pairing xD (unless there are more people out there that want me to write that pairing... I actually already have some ideas floating around in my head xD) And indeed, there are that many pairings, I also uncluded characters like Dolce and Polka's mom xD so there are 19 characters on my list ^^

This time it's #98 Allegretto x Legato. I'm sorry but I just could not force my brain to imagine them in any kind of 'romantic' way, so it's no romance this time. Lol, I just don't have the heart to rape my brain by imagining them like that xD

Either way, enjoy ^^ (though it's way shorter than the previous one)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Eternal Sonata, and the only thing I gain from doing this is writing experience.

* * *

**Eternal Sonata Random Pairing Project**

#98 AllegrettoxLegato

It was late in the evening, most of the people that worked inside the castle had gone home already for the day. I went around the castle doing the last check ups on everything.

My Lord had already retired into his room and was probably taking a shower about now, complaining about the annoying audiences he had today. People complaining about the most trivial things.

I ascended down the stairs into the castle dungeons. Today it was my duty to feed the prisoners, no matter how much I despised being around scum like them. Usually Tuba would take care of things like this, but today he had gone home early, all beaten up.

He had been attacked by a bunch of kids earlier today. He had thought that the kids belonged to Andantino and had come to free the guardian of Agogo Forest. The moron. Did he honestly think that Andantino would just show up at the front gate like that?

Nonetheless, the kids resisted and attacked a man on duty, so they were captured and imprisoned.

I walked past the cells, most of the lowlifes were already sleeping, if they hadn't died already. I shoved a tray of food into each cell as I walked by.

I held still at the cell in which a bunch of kids were thrown. These were probably the runts that opposed Tuba. With them was the guardian of Agogo Forest whom I had imprisoned.

Among them were a petite fragile looking girl, a little runt from around the age of 8, a young woman with hair that somehow reminded me of goats, and older looking man with a top hat, and a boy probably the age of 16.

My eyes kept still at the boy. He reminded me of someone, someone I had lost years ago. The boy resembled this person so much, if I didn't know any better, I would have sworn this was the person himself.

I took a step back in shock, stepping into one of the boxes that lay around here for god knows what reason.

The boy reminded me of my son. The son I had lost over 20 years ago. He eloped with a disgrace of a woman which he claimed to love with all his heart. I haven't heard from him since. It was like he had never existed, for all I knew he could be dead by now. Buried deep in the ground in a grave together with his love.

And this boy… this boy could very well be his son, the grandson of which I had never hoped he existed.

I shook my head, trying to get my thoughts back in order. I was far to old to think about these things. It had been too long ago since he left my life, I didn't want to think of it again.

Trying to get my foot out of the mouldy box, I stumbled forward. The noise woke someone up. I heard a snort and looked up.

My eyes met with his.

What I saw in those eyes was almost the exact same thing I had seen in my sons eyes the moment I had told him that I opposed to his marriage: hatred.

Though that did not scare me off. I looked at the boy, there were so many things I wanted to ask him. Things of which he probably would conclude I was a senile old man.

Still… I wanted to know… I wanted to know his fathers name, I wanted to know if his father was still alive, where he was. I wanted to know the boys name, I wanted to know where he lived, what he did… I had already started seeing him as a part of my family, even though we hadn't shared even one word.

All I received were icy glares which were supposed to make me go away.

I held in, there would come nothing good from asking those questions. The boy was a criminal, and it would not be good for the nation… for the count, if people would find out about my family matters of the past. I was the counts second-hand, he would not forgive me if I did something this reckless. He would probably send me on a dangerous mission like Fugue or Rondo, while knowing I did not have the strength, nor skill to defend myself against any kind of enemy.

I looked at the boy who could very well be my one and only grandson one last time. Only to receive a deadly glare in return. I turned my head away, back to the stairs. I felt his stare bore into my back as I left.

This boy had shown the exact same attitude as my son. This had been the very moment on which I would be able to get my long lost family back, but I let it slide past… for the count.

At the stairs I turned back one more time, only to find that the boy had gone back to sleep. I dropped my head, setting my feelings aside, and ascended the stairs.

There was no need for family reunions. I had to support the count in his deeds.

That night I had the first nightmare in ages. My son and his son were standing there… just standing there, in nothingness.

I woke up bathing in sweat. I had made the wrong decision, I had to go back, talk to him, beg him to come back to me…

I ran through the castle hallways in nothing but my nightwear. Rushing to the castle dungeons.

When I arrived there, the guard guarding the entrance had fallen asleep, but that was one of the lesser concerns.

I rushed down the stairs, dashing past the cells. I stopped at an empty cell. My heart crushed, they had escaped.

* * *

**A/N**: hmm… what do you think? I wrote this at like 12 AM, in the dead of the night while I actually wanted to be sleeping. Typed it out the next morning, and added/edited some stuff.

I'm not sure, I'm used to writing romantic things, and like I said before, with those two, my head just can't.

So uuhm… please review and add a number between 1 and 171. Unless you want the JazzxWaltz pairing, like I mentioned above.

Pairing already done: 42, 98


	3. 101: Jazz x Waltz

**WARNING: THIS ONESHOT IT M-RATED FOR YAOI (though they don't actually do it). READ AT OWN RISK.**

**A/N**: So yeah, there we go. While I actually should be sleeping, I was brainstorming about this pairing. I already had in mind when it would take place, just not how. Figured it out with a bit of brainstorming and getting rid of my school-related thoughts.

Not extremely long. But I guess it's okay.

I admit, this isn't like something I've written before. I like reading gay stuff, since I think it's quite humorous, but I never tried writing it before. I quite liked it, it's still a bit awkward, but surely worth trying again ^^

So since no one reviewed in two days, and I just really wanted to write something. I decided to do this pairing which was requested by Genesis of Giovana. So yeah… this is for you I guess XD hope you like it.

**Disclaimer**: I'm not the owner of Eternal Sonata, I wish I was ¬¬ (I'm tired of doing disclaimers, not gonna do it in the next chapter ¬¬)

* * *

**Eternal Sonata Random Pairing Project**

#101: Jazz x Waltz

_Suddenly I found myself entwined in a heated situation with my mortal enemy. Sharing a passionate kiss with the person I despised the most. It was so wrong, yet if felt so incredibly good._

We had made it to Mt. Rock, had found Prince Crescendo and Princess Serenade, only to be surprised by Count Waltz and an army of Mercurius'. He had demanded us to hand over Polka for whatever reason, and when Polka agreed he just slapped her into unconsciousness.

Now he demanded we would entertain him with some fighting. There was no way we were going to lose to the likes of him.

Well, that was what we thought…

By now, everyone was lying beaten on the ground. I glanced over my shoulder to see if they were actually still breathing, and luckily they were. I just wanted to throw in a Goddess Bouquet when Waltz charged at me. I swung my sword in front and was barely able to fend him off. I knew there was no way he was going to let me use that damn Goddess Bouquet now. Because then he would have to start all over again.

Each time, he tried to get behind me. I was just as fast in spinning around and blocked each attack. I noticed he was desperately trying to build op harmony chains so he could use one of the special attacks which he had used to floor my allies with.

Even with blocking his attacks, my HP still dropped slightly with each swing of his sword. Using the harmony chains I had still left from killing the Calamity Wilhm, I used a special skill that knocked him off his feet for just the right amount of time for me to drink a floral extract. With my HP restored, I fully concentrated on trying to get a good hit at him.

He staggered and I saw an opening. I shoved him into the rocky wall. It pleased me to see him wince like that. His face looked feverish from all the fighting. Seems I was more of a threat than he had thought.

His lavender eyes glared at me as he shoved me away, getting his sword back up. I swung my broad sword in front of me and blocked his.

We stood there for a while, just forcing our swords into each other, hoping one of us would give in before the other. I saw him thinking and his mouth formed into a smirk.

"You're quite the fighter Jazz, I'll have to give you that." He started, still holding his sword in a tight grip. I was surprised of this sudden start of conversation but didn't waver.

"From what I've heard of my minions, you're old friend Bass was nothing much." His smirk grew larger as he noted the shock that spread over my face. I felt the anger boil up in me, but I wasn't going to let him have his way. If I did, I was betraying everything I had done in the past years.

"And your friends over there," He nodded toward behind me. "Aren't a big deal either, just one special attack and they pass out." More anger boiled up in me.

"What about your men then? We defeated Tuba, Fugue and Rondo. Seems like you aren't really capable of getting good employees." His eye twitched, but he held a firm grip.

"Oh well, it's not like I'll need them once I defeat you and I summon my army of mindless soldiers that is still growing." He chuckled after saying this, and now I knew for sure that he was trying to piss me off.

"And spies aren't necessary anymore either, since they did their job before they betrayed me. Like your lovely lady friend, Claves."

"Shut up."

"Oh, are we ending the conversation, I was just having the loveliest time conversing with the likes of you."

I just glared at him.

"I'm really sorry that I had to have Rondo take care of your lovely lady friend, but she was of no further use to me now that she had betrayed me, and useless people are better of eliminated."

I just couldn't handle it any longer, all the talk about Claves just enraged me.

"JUST SHUT UP!" I shouted in his face. His smirk did not disappear and he opened his mouth again.

Then I did something I did not even expect myself. I kissed him, full on the mouth, just to make him shut up already.

I saw his eyes widen in surprise for a moment, but then he actually closed them. He deepened the kiss that only was supposed to make him stop talking.

To my surprise I found myself responding to his respond and allowed his tongue to play with mine.

The moment I noticed that he had dropped his sword, my mind went blank. Somewhere I was still aware of the fact that I was actually sharing a passionate kiss with the person I despised the most, but it just felt too good to be wrong.

When I dropped my sword Waltz flung his arms in my neck and deepened the kiss even further. My hands must have gotten a mind of its own since I vaguely took notice of them going up underneath Waltz shirt.

Waltz moaned in my mouth when my fingers trailed along his hardened nipples. My hands found their way down and tugged his pants. To my relief I was able to control myself and forced my hands to let go of his pants.

He bit my lower lip as if he was disappointed I didn't go any further. I pushed him closer to the wall and flinched when his hands grabbed something I had rather he had left untouched.

I suppressed a moan as he rubbed. I gazed into his eyes, and noticed that something in his expression was off. Though I could not put my finger on it.

I shifted so he could not touch… that place anymore, and pulled him with me.

We fell down onto the ground and I started kissing the nape of his neck. His hands crawled over my back when I suddenly felt a sharp pain. I reached for my back and felt a warm liquid pour through my clothes. I threw a look onto his face and noticed the evil smirk he had worn before. I had been fooled.

He shoved me off him and stood up, dropping the bloody dragger next to me

"Idiot" Was all he said. I felt the life flow out of me together with the blood. The pain numbed and I started to notice how the feeling in my fingers started to fade away.

With my last strength I threw up a goddess bouquet, hoping that it would revive everyone so they would get revenge on him for killing me. Then everything went black.

* * *

**A/N**: eeh… well, this is my first time actually writing and posting something like this online, so I'm not really confident though. I've only used what I've learned from reading other fanfics. Please don't flame or anything, I'm still learning xD

So please review and request a random number ^^ It's a gamble which pairing will be next XD

Pairings already done: 42, 98, 101


	4. 8: Allegretto x Serenade

**A/N**: I'm glad there are people liking my idea (: It really is more challenging than I had first thought, but I guess it's a great way to get my brain working xD

This pairing was randomly requested by Genesis of Giovana. God I love you for reviewing XD

Anyway, I had extreme difficulties finding a way to get them meet each other. I only have the xbox version, so for me they only meet when they have to kill Waltz XD But after days of brainstorming, and a session of clearing my head and doing some half-assed breathing exercise, it finally hit me. They should meet when Serenade is passing through Rittardando on her way to Baroque to get herself engaged to Crescendo xD

No rape, murder or whatever here, just a bit onesided puppy love from Allegretto XD

Have fun XD

* * *

**Eternal Sonata Random Pairing Project**

Chapter 4: #8 Allegretto x Serenade

"_Serenade my dear niece, I am glad you have decided to help me in pursuing my dream. You know what to do, so go capture that lousy prince's heart." The boyish count smirked._  
"_Yes my dear cousin." The princess of Forte bowed and left the throne room._

"Hey! Get back here! You have to pay for that you thief!" The bakerlady yelled as she made a pathetic attempt to catch the boy that was stealing a few of her breads once again.

She had never been able to capture the kid, but in truth, she knew what he was using the bread for, so she stopped putting a lot of effort into capturing him.

The teenage boy ran outside as fast as he could, carrying five or so breads. The bakerlady was right on his heels this time. In his attempt to make a run for it, he bumped into something. The breads were thrown around, when he noticed he tried to pick them up as fast as he could. He bumped into a pair of feet.

When he looked up his eyes met a pair of aubergine colored ones. A woman just a few years older than him was standing in front of him, head tilted with a questioning look on her face.

"My, you sure must be hungry to be in such a hurry you'd forget paying for them." She said.

The boy laughed awkwardly as he stood up.

"..or maybe you don't intend to pay for those?" The boy knew he had been found out and backed away, but the woman wasn't going to let him go. After all, he was a criminal.

"Now wait a minute." She said as she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "You are either going to return these, or pay for them, or else I will have to turn you in. " She threatened as she started dragging him back to the bakery.

He struggled. "Wait! I have a reason! Please don't turn me in!" He begged.

She paused and waited for him to explain.

"… this isn't for me, it's… it's for the orphans that live in the sewers, they don't have money for food so I…"

"So you steal bread to give to them?" She finished his sentence. He nodded.

"Why would there be children living in the sewers? And how come they can't even afford some bread?"

The boy looked away. "Nobody wants to spend money on a bunch of orphans, so they just lock 'em up when they find them. The sewers are the only place they are safe, and they can't afford bread, because the taxes are way too high. Even normal people have difficulties maintaining themselves."

"Oh… I see." The woman said as she released the boy. He didn't run away.

"I know I can't keep doing this forever, but until I find a better solution, I plan on doing it like this."

The woman nodded with a look on her face that said 'I'm thinking seriously about something now."

"…uhm, so if you don't mind, I'd like to get these breads over to the kids as soon as possible, so I'll take my leave here." The boy said as he turned to leave.

"AH! Please wait!"

The boy sighed and looked at the woman in annoyance.

"If you don't mind, would it be alright it I accompanied you?"

In his surprise, the boy turned back to face her. "Why would you…? Well... I'm not sure… The sewers aren't really a place for a lady like yourself…" He scratched his head.

"I… I can fight!" She formed her hands into fists and threw a few air punched around, determined to let the boy let her tag along.

He smiled and sighed. "All right, as long as you promise not to be a bother, I guess I'll let you come along."

In her delight the woman hugged the boy tightly, which caused him to blush slightly.

He got himself out of her hug and turned around to hide his blush. "Let's get going then." He said as he started to walk. The woman quickly followed him down a flight of stairs.

The sewers were surprisingly open and light. The smell you'd expect in a place like this was only slightly present. Posters with faded letters hung on the mossy walls. The greenery and rays of light that fell from cracks in the ceiling made it look like it was just an underground garden.

The woman wandered from one place to another, to the great annoyance of the boy. "Could you please focus? I didn't bring you along for sightseeing, I have a task to fulfil you know." He snapped.

"Oh… I'm sorry, it's just that… I've never seen a place like this before."

The boy looked at her in confusion for a moment. "It's just sewers, nothing to get excited about." He shrugged.

"I-I guess you're right." She looked down.

"Anyway, I'm Allegretto, what's your name?"

"My name is Pri…" She started but then stopped. "…I'm Serenade." She smiled. "Nice to meet you."

He nodded. "The same, so Serenade, what're you doing in Rittardando? It's quite obvious you're not from here."

She smiled sadly. "I'm on my way to Baroque… I…I'm visiting a friend there."

Allegretto nodded. "So you have to wait for the next ship from Baroque to arrive right?." He said while attacking a Florite Mouse.

She nodded as she watched him slice his way through the monster, not giving it a chance to defend itself. He seemed quite comfortable walking around in a place like this. It seemed like he knew what the monsters next move was going to be.

"Do you do this a lot?" Serenade asked while easily dodging an attack from one of the mouse. Then slicing it with her weapon.

Allegretto nodded. "Yeah, I come here every day. After all, the kids need food every day. Tomorrow I'll catch some fish, and the day after that I'll probably get the fruits and vegetables that can't be sold anymore. It's not like I can go and steal bread everyday." He killed the monster with a special attack and opened the treasure chest behind it.

Pushing the floral powder into his pocket he and Serenade entered the next area.

"It's strange though, I come here everyday, killing every monster that dares to come close to me. But the next day, there's always a new bunch of them. Like there's a never ending flow of those things." He said mainly to himself as he killed another one.

Serenade crushed the head of one and kicked its lifeless body into the water. She looked it sink to the bottom until it disappeared.

"You coming?" She heard Allegretto ask from a distance. She looked up. "Oh... yeah!" she ran to him. "Sorry about that." She apologized.

"Don't worry." Allegretto said as he continued walking.

After slicing their way through a few more mice, they walked underneath a large tree into a clearing.

Along the sides of the round clearing, a few children were playing together. Until they noticed Allegretto and his companion.

"Retto!" One called out and ran up to them. "Finally, we we're afraid you had been caught." The little boy said as he smiled up at Allegretto with hungry eyes.

"Hey, no need to worry. This lady here delayed me a bit, but I'm here now right Beat." He said as he ruffled the kid's hair.

Meanwhile, the other kids had noticed their presence and had gathered around them.

"Lady, are you Retto's boyfriend?" a little girl asked. Serenade looked down at the girl and smiled.

"W-wha… L-Lith, what are you asking?" Allegretto flushed.

"Look everyone, Retto's blushing, so it must be true!" another kid said. The others started laughing.

"E-everyone…" Allegretto stuttered. Serenade giggled. "Not you too..." He said, feeling defeated.

"I'm sorry Allegretto, but it seems they love you very much." She smiled at him.

"Is this how people treat you when they love you?" He mumbled as he looked away. Another giggle escaped from Serenade's lips.

"Retto~ Stop flirting with your girlfriend, we're hungry~!" Beat whined.

"All right all right." Allegretto sighed in defeat. "Here you go. Don't gobble it all up at once." He said as he gave the kids their share of bread and watched as they ran back to their place to eat in comfort.

"Well… let's go, I don't want to hang around here long enough for them to ask me to read them a bed story." He scratched his head as he turned to leave. Serenade giggled again to his annoyance.

They left the sewers without much difficulty, since Allegretto knew the way around.

"I saved us some bread, if you want we can eat it at my place." He said as he showed the bread he had hidden inside his bag.

"That would be wonderful." Serenade smiled at him and he started walking into the direction of his hideout. She followed him while looking around the town.

She hadn't had much time to look around, since she bumped straight into Allegretto when she entered the town.

It was a lively place, with children running around and people trying to sell their goods. An elderly woman was sitting on a bench, cursing loudly while talking about dentures. Further on was a road that led down to a beach. On the pier was standing a man doing some exercises, while a kid was sitting on the ground looking at him.

Allegretto led the way to a abandoned corner of the town and opened a shutter. He climbed down the ladder and helped Serenade get down too.

A bunch of mouldy boxes were scattered through the space. "You live… in here?" Serenade said, as if she had been expecting something more… luxurious.

Allegretto just nodded and kept on walking. He went down another ladder and helped Serenade. They were now standing in a room full of stuff. There were some carpets on the floor and against the wall was a closet full of toys.

"Welcome I guess…"Allegretto said. "Sorry 'bout the mess, I don't clean a lot."

Allegretto sat down on one of the boxes and made clear Serenade should sit down too. She sat down on the one opposite of him and thankfully accepted the bread he handed her.

"So…" Serenade started after a while of silence. "Are these toys all yours?"

Allegretto grinned and shook his head. "No, these are Beat's. He is afraid that the kids in the sewers will break them if he leaves them there, so I offered to let him store them in here."

"So Beat comes here too?"

Allegretto nodded. "The older he becomes, the easier he finds it to avoid the rats in the sewers and find his way to the town. I understand how he feels though. I've been living there myself until I was ten. Believe me, staying there the entire time is no fun at all."

"So you're an orphan too?" Serenade asked.

He nodded again. "I've never known my parents, I was raised by Beat's dad, so I've known the kid since he was small. But when I turned 13 the man told me he had to go on a journey or something and left me with the brats all alone in the sewers, the only thing he left behind was a camera. Useless old man." He shifted his position and leaned against the boxes behind him.

"So since then I've been running around stealing bread and everything." He stretched his arms in front of him, examining his hands.

"So how did you find this place?"

He shrugged with a smile. "When he found out I had been escaping the sewers, he gave me the key and told me that I should come here if I felt like running away again. I guess he didn't like the thought of me running around town on my own." He yawned. "It's getting late, you can sleep here if you'd like, the next ship to Baroque leaves tomorrow at 8 in the morning."

Serenade smiled. She couldn't get herself to say no to the adorable teenage boy and nodded. "Thank you very much."

Allegretto jumped up from his box and rummaged through a pile of stuff lying in a corner. "Well, I don't have a bed or anything, and most of the time I just sleep on the floor, but I have this blanket and pillow for you if you'd like. Sorry it isn't much."

Serenade smiled and shook her head. "This is just perfect." She said as she thankfully accepted the blanket and pillow. They were surprisingly soft and not mouldy at all, what you'd expect from lying in a place like that.

Allegretto sat down on the carpet and looked around him awkwardly. "I've never had someone sleep here other than Beat." He said as he scratched his head.

Serenade looked up while she laid down the blanket and pillow. "Oh don't worry, I'm sure nothing will happen. I'm not a hugger." She smiled, totally missing the point.

Allegretto blushed and shook his head laughing. "I see, well then, good night." He lay down on his side, his back facing Serenade.

Serenade also lay down underneath the blanket. She now felt how tired she was from travelling and soon relaxed. Allegretto had already started snoring softly, this made her giggle. Soon after, she also fell asleep.

When Allegretto heard that the woman had gone to sleep he turned around. He looked at her face. She was so naïve, he could be a rapist or even worse.

He poked her cheeks and smiled at her reaction. This woman was never going to see him as more than just a friend. He suddenly felt the urge to take advantage of the situation and bended forward. Having second thoughts he let his lips hover above hers. Her warm breath touched his face.

He sighed and moved back. "yeah… I'm not going that low." He whispered to himself as he poked her cheeks again before turning back on his side and closing his eyes.

The next day she woke up, finding an empty spot next to her. Allegretto was gone. She rubbed her eyes and stretched her arms, yawning widely.

"Good morning miss, so you really are Retto's girlfriend after all." A childish voice said. She looked up to see Beat crouching down at the top of the ladder.

She giggled and shook her head. "No, I'm just a friend, he let me stay the night, that's all."

Beat obviously didn't buy it, but decided to drop the subject. "Retto send me to get you, your boat will leave in fifteen minutes."

"Oh right, thanks Beat." She said as she jumped up. Her dress was a bit crumpled, but it didn't bother her. She folded the blanket and laid it together with the pillow on one of the boxes. Then she climbed up the ladder to where Beat was waiting for her.

"Show me the way Beat." She said to the boy. A huge grin appeared on the kid's face and he led the way out of Allegretto's hideout.

Outside she was met by a fierce wind from overseas. Salt glued itself to her face and clothes, and now she really started yearning for a bath.

Beat led her onto the pier to where a large ship lay. Allegretto was talking to one of the people that walked around the ship.

"Can't you just wait a little bit more?" He pleaded. "I'm sure my friend will come any moment now."

"I'm sorry kiddo." The man said. "We're on a real tight schedule here, can't wait any longer than we already did."

"Retto!" Beat called out to his older friend. "Retto, I went to get her like you told me." He said proudly and looked at the older boy like he was waiting to be praised.

"Ah, thank god. Serenade, there you are. It seems I was mistaken about the time, they're leaving at half past 7. I got them to wait for you, but I couldn't get them to wait any longer. Glad you made it." He said in relief.

"Serenade…" The man pondered. "Y-you mean… y-" Serenade cut him off.

"Thank you Allegretto. And you too sir, thank you very much for listening to my friend here, and waiting a bit longer." She turned to Beat. "It was very nice to meet you Beat." She said as she bend forward to give the kid a kiss on the forehead.

Beat blushed furiously but smiled like an idiot. Poking his tongue out at Allegretto.

Serenade turned back to Allegretto. "Thank you very much for everything, spending time with you was very enjoyable, I'm glad I met you." She smiled at him and made a gesture to shake his hand. He lamely accepted her handshake, but was caught off guard when she pulled him closer and gave him a kiss full on his lips.

When she released him he looked at her in shock. "If only you were a bit older…" She mumbled.

Then she turned around and entered the ship, leaving Allegretto and Beat standing there, dumbfounded.

'Indeed, if only I were a bit older.' Allegretto thought to himself in annoyance.

* * *

**A/N**: Very annoying pairing indeed, since I don't even like Serenade xD Backstabbing bitch.

Either way, turned out longer than I had hoped, but who cares. I hope you liked it.

Next chapter will be the pairing that was randomly requested by ThatOneCowChickBirdThing number 29, Beat x Polka's mom…. Oh dear god XD

And the chapter after that will be the pairing randomly requested by Mandolin77, number 77, Rondo x Crescendo. Oh dear, I'm looking forward to writing that one. *insert evil smirk here*

So please review and add a number, it will be added to the ever growing list of oneshots I am going to be writing in the near future. (:

Pairings already listed: 42, 98, 101, 8, 29, 77


	5. 29: Solfege x Beat

**WARNING****: THIS ONESHOT IT M-RATED FOR PEDOPHILIA, LANGUAGE AND THEMES. READ AT OWN RISK.**

**A/N**: OMG… I can't believe that this damn thing took me so long. I was hoping to get this done quickly so I could move on, but I just could not think up some kind of plot. All the things I came up with were things like they think of each other as family or whatever. When I started brainstorming I came up with murder, which actually would have been pretty awesome, but since I hate both characters I would have want them to kill each other… So that wasn't going to work either.

Lol… reading my brainstorms now… one says "Solfege masturbates while thinking of Beat" …really wtf was I thinking XDDD

Then I went with thinking about placing them in a different world. I wrote down random things like 'under water' and 'planet without oxygen', but if I did that they would die in the first sentence or something XD

Anyway, I always read the paper in the bus on the way to school, and a few days ago there was this article about some pedophile network being discovered and everything. Inspired me to write this crap.

I really don't want to spend more time thinking about this extremely gross and mismatched pairing, so I'm just posting this, for lack of better material.

Eerhm… so this is M-rated, and full of random and creepy things. Probably extremely OOC, extremely short and totally lame.

So uuhm… enjoy?

Oh before I forget, this is **AU**.

* * *

**Eternal Sonata Random Pairing Project**

#29: Solfege x Beat

It was on the news, in the papers, and all over the internet. The biggest discovery of a pedophile network since ages. A forum, on which pedophiles could share thoughts with each other, had a secret basement. In there, pedophiles shared pictures and movies with each other. Disturbing files that contained things varying from naked little boys and girls, to these same children being forced to have sex in all kinds of ways.

I found my heart beating in my throat as I went through my entire computer, copying every file onto an external hard disk which I would hide away safely in my secret basement.

I deleted every file, deleting every single trace that would lead them to me being on that site. I knew they knew that this IP-address had been visiting that site regularly, I knew they knew on of the very active members was connected to my IP-address. But the 'bad' things I had been doing were still hidden away safely, I just had to make sure they would not discover it, discover the relationship I had with the kid from next doors. Well… he had been living in my house since his parents had… 'disappeared', so technically I was his caretaker now.

I smirked at the thought of the eight year old boy. When his parents hadn't come home for the day, he had come to my house crying. God how I love his crying face, and his tears tasted so amazing, they tasted like his…

My thoughts got interrupted by a beep coming from the computer. All data had been erased, now all I had to do was destroy the damn thing. I got out a huge magnet and slid it across the computers cabinet.

I saw the noticed pop up on the screen, they all read 'ERROR'. A sigh of relief fell over me when the screen went black. Just to make sure I kept the magnet there for a little longer. I had really messed up the thing.

Sighing, I laid down the magnet and allowed my thoughts to go back to the little boy.

When I first introduced him to sex, he had been terrified. Everything was foreign to him, never in his life he had someone touch his little cock before, never had he experienced the feeling of reaching his climax, nor had he ever seen an adult female's body.

Just as I was getting to the good part, my thoughts got interrupted again, this time it was the doorbell.

I quickly got up, grabbing the external hard disk along the way. I dashed down the stairs and to the study room. I shoved a shelf out of the way, pulled up the carpet and opened the door on the floor.

I rushed down the narrow flight of stairs and searched for the light switch.

I blinked once when the light flashed on, adjusting my eyes to the light.

Memories came flowing back as I looked around the room. I pushed them back, this was no time to get all nostalgic, and getting horny was even worse.

I opened the safe that was placed nest to the door and stuffed the external hard disk between loads of stuff of which the world was better of not knowing I had those.

The doorbell rang again, longer this time. I quickly closed the safe, turned off the light and rushed back up the stairs. I closed the door with a thud, placed the carpet back and shoved the shelf to where it belonged.

Another ring, accompanied with a knock this time.

I looked at the magnet in my hand, then stuffed it behind some books.

The ringing and knocks continued as I rushed to the door.

When I opened the door I found two officers standing before me.

"Hello Ma'am, sorry to bother you, but we're here for the investigation of a certain forum. You may have received a note in the past few days?"

I nodded, letting them know I knew of it and let them in. "I'm sorry for letting you wait for so long, but I was having a … bathroom break."

I heard one cough in embarrassment and smiled, this was going to be easy as pie.

"So I understand you have to look through my computer right?" I asked acting oblivious as I brought in the coffee.

"Yes, it seems that one of the members in registered on your IP-number."

"I see… well, to be honest, my computer broke down several months ago, and I haven't bothered to get a new one yet, simply because I don't have a need for one."

"R-really ma'am?" One said glancing over to his colleague uncomfortably.

I just nodded and served them their 'coffee'. I had slipped in a drug that would make them believe about everything they were told.

They sipped their coffee and I noticed their eyes changing, their postured relaxed into the chairs and they smiled at me.

"Well ma'am, if that is the case, then I'm sure it's all just a big misunderstanding. After all there are people out there who can hack into other people's IP-addresses and make an innocent person look guilty."

I nodded. "I see, I don't know very much about computers, I'm more the reading type."

They both nodded in understanding and drank their last bits of coffee.

One got up. "We are terribly sorry for this misunderstanding ma'am. We will take our leave now."

This was even easier than I thought it would. Well, who would suspect a 50 year old lady who lived in an old house, surrounded by books, of pedophilia?

I led them back to the door, accepting their apologies and waving them goodbye.

After I had closed the door I found myself craving for some pleasure. I wanted to taste his tears, touch his little cock, feel his tiny tongue…

I rushed back tot the study room and shoved the shelf out of the way. I felt myself getting hornier with the second as I ripped the carpet of the floor and yanked the door open.

Not even bothering to switch on the light I rushed to the door next to the safe.

I opened the door and switched on the light in the tiny room. I walked into the room wearing a smirk on my face.

When the boy caught sight of me he started weeping the tears I loved so much. He unwillingly dropped the toy gun he was playing with and got onto the bed. I leaned in, licking the tears from his face while stroking his cock.

This was going to be a great night.

* * *

**A/N****: **yea… I know, extremely short, wrong and weird. Please forgive me for writing -and posting- something like this.

I hate both characters -as I said before- and the pairing is just so wrong it hurts xD This pairing even goes beyond crack pairing, since crack pairings are fun xD

So uuhm… please review, and if you've got nothing to say, at least request a random number.

**Numbers already done, or on the list to be done: 42, 98, 101, 8, 29, 77, 50**

Oh right, the next chapter will be the number randomly requested by Mandolin77, number 77, which is the pairing: Rondo x Crescendo. This is gonna be great XD

And the chapter after that will be number 50, randomly requested by reiko123, the pairing is Waltz x Dolce. omg XDDD


	6. 77: Rondo x Crescendo

**RATED: T for kissing and your own perverted thoughts xD**

**A/N**: First of all, everyone, I am incredibly sorry for making you read the BeatxSolfege thing. xD I myself have a strange sense of humor and think it's hilarious, but also gross at the same time.

Anyway, sorry for making you wait so long, I'm having difficulties coming up with ideas when I have to go to school five days in a row, getting up at 6:30… I'm hoping to write some more oneshots this weekend, but seeing as I already wasted an entire Saturday just on coming up with this… Well I'll just do my best.

It was kind of hard getting an idea for this, at first I wanted to have Crescendo find Rondo drunk in a bar the night before she went to the Aria Temple and they would have a one night stand or whatever. But I wasn't satisfied with that idea, so I did some thinking… a LOT of thinking XD and only after I hung upside down on my sofa, I got an idea…

I seem to get better ideas when I do that…

Either way, no m-rated thingies this time. Just a really odd reason to make them kiss XD

So enjoy x3 Oh, and this was randomly requested by Mandolin77 (:

* * *

**Eternal Sonata Random Pairing Project**

#77: Rondo x Crescendo

Rondo woke up at the entrance of the Mysterious Unison. She groaned when feeling how her soul which she had partly restored had been ripped into pieces again. Now she had to go through the entire dungeon all over again.

The only good thing about not having an entire soul was the inability to feel pain.

She got up and walked over to the teleporter in the next room. To her surprise she saw something glowing on the ground. She picked it up to find out it was an actual soul shard.

She couldn't be more happy than to find one just laying around on the main floor. Maybe finding the shards for a second time wasn't going to be as hard as she thought it would.

She swallowed the shard, only to be surprised by an aching pain. She cried out loudly and dropped onto the floor.

Her cry echoed through the entire dungeon, startling other lost souls whom would never see the light again.

Rondo cursed herself, she had forgotten that even one tiny piece of her soul would reactivate the ability to feel pain. Now she had to wait for her body to heal again before she would be able to get on with her search.

She managed to get a snowpuff cookie out of her pocket and swallowed it wholly. It recovered a bit of her HP, but it wasn't enough to make her able to fight again.

She sighed, this was going to take a while.

She slowly and painfully dragged herself back to the entrance, there she would be safe from any kinds of monsters.

She rested her head in her hands as she munched on another snowpuff cookie, this time more out of boredom.

The pain lessened, but when she tried to move, it only seemed as if the pain got worse than before.

She had been sitting here for a while now, probably half a day. Though she hadn't been aware of time ever since she had woken up in here. It was like time didn't exist.

Suddenly the big doors behind her opened. She felt the presence of a whole soul and turned around.

Her jaw dropped. On top of the stairs stood Crescendo, prince of Baroque. What the hell was he doing here? Had he come to play with her like that bunch of kids earlier?

Baroques prince descended down the stairs, not noticing her at all.

When he walked past her she smelt a mouth watering scent. It was him, he smelled like… life.

Before she realised what was going on she had jumped on top of him. Pinning him to the ground. He smelt so delicious, she wanted him… she needed him, his life.

He looked at her in shock, he obviously didn't expect anyone to be here.

When Rondo looked into his chocolate eyes she suddenly realised what was happening to her. She had seen this happen to other lost souls before. They'd go mad when meeting someone with more life than themselves. This was the first time it had happened to her though.

She quickly let go of him and backed away, covering her nose and mouth.

The prince got up and dusted off his clothes. He opened his mouth to say something, but the moment his breath escaped his mouth, Rondo lost control again and jumped on top of him again.

He stared at her in confusion, but didn't have much time to react as Rondo crushed her lips onto his, immediately deepening the kiss.

Crescendo had no idea how to react, but didn't dislike it. Serenade had never kissed him this passionately.

He went along with it, letting the unknown woman in control as he liked being controlled. Though that was probably the worst mistake he could ever make.

Rondo roughly kissed the oblivious prince. Instinctively knowing this was the best way to get what she wanted… needed.

She was a bit surprised as he didn't resist her, and actually obediently went along with it. She liked being in control, but this was too much obedience, even for her.

She decided to quickly get over with it and sucked. She felt a soul shard coming closer as she sucked on.

When she felt a cold piece touch the tip of her tongue she broke off the kiss, making sure the prince kept his mouth open and didn't swallow.

A blue glowing ball came out of the prince's mouth, leaving him dumbstruck. He felt… empty, as if he was hungry, but then different.

Rondo grabbed the ball and swallowed it fast.

She had just stolen a piece of the soul of Crescendo, and now he didn't smell so appealing anymore.

She stood up and threw the prince onto the teleporter, sending him to a random floor, hoping she would never see him again. Especially after what just happened.

* * *

**A/N**: It's short, I know xD But way better than just previous one right XD

Yeah… I have no idea why Crescendo went there… don't bother asking me, just come up with some ideas yourself XD

And yes, now Crescendo has to go through Mysterious Unison for some soul shards too XD Awesome right?

So please review, and uuhm… forgive me for writing the BeatxSolfege thing please *cries* XD

Oh, and of course, please add a random number x3

**Numbers already done, or on the list to be done: 42, 98, 101, 8, 29, 77, 50****, 33, 169**

And before I forget, next chapter will be #50 WaltzxDolce, which I have mentioned in the previous 2 chapters I believe. This was randomly requested by reiko123 ^^

And the chapter after that will be #33 which is FredericxSalsa…. NOT AGAIN! XD I don't think I want to write another thing like BeatxSolfege, so this'll probably be different. (Frederic may die, since I hat him XD) This one was randomly requested by Genesis of Giovanna (or the anonymous person who used their nickname XD)

And the chapter after that will be #169, which is going to be femalexfemale… SerenadexSolfege… yeah… I'm not planning on making them do anything romantic or something into that direction… I dislike Serenade, but I wouldn't make her do that… XD This one was randomly requested by Iris – Soul Guidance (who ironically dislikes yuri XD)

(My A/N's seem to get longer….)


	7. 50: Waltz x Dolce

**RATED T FOR STUFF**

**A/N**: Probably the shortest thing I've ever written since I started writing seriously XD Lol, I found out how to reply to reviews, so I'm gonna do that whenever I can xD

Eehm…this was randomly requested by reiko123, so this is for you… sort of xD

I wrote this like… 30 minutes before posting, and I'm tired, my head spins whenever I stand up and I actually should be in bed right now, but I desperately wanted to post a new thingie today BEFORE I went to bed XD

No didn't write anything last weekend, I somehow didn't get anything on paper AT ALL. A short writer's block I guess… I hate writer's block ¬¬ Good thing my 'creativity' gets stimulated on school XD

I'm planning on writing again this weekend, since well… it's not like I have anything else to do. And if I do, I might post more times a week, since there's so many pairings and I really don't want to spend 2 years on this XD

Either way, I decided to stop explaining things about the story in the upper A/N, since that may actually confuse some people now that I think of it. So if you want more of my random babbling, scroll down the page xD

So enjoy and don't be disappointed by the shortness XD

* * *

**Eternal Sonata Random Pairing Project**

#50: Waltz x Dolce

The female pirate captain was thrown in front of the furious count. The ever so fearless woman now shivered like a lost puppy. She knew what was coming.

"You've disappointed me lady." The count began as his underlings left the room.

"I was convinced you'd be able to fulfil the task I hired you for." He circled around the shivering pink haired woman.

"You were supposed to force your way onto the Baroque ship and kill that lousy prince, but instead you only rammed the ship and remained in your room as a bunch of children invaded your ship."

The woman wanted to protest, but didn't when she realised it wasn't going to help anyway.

"Not only did you not do what you were told to, you also got yourself defeated by that same bunch of kids." The count slid a dagger across her neck as he continued.

"You are aware of the consequences of not fulfilling your task right?" He grinned.

The woman swallowed and nodded. She knew, they had told her in the very beginning, back when she thought it would be peanuts to kill some lousy prince. In the end it turned out far more difficult then she would have expected.

First they had to track down the damn ship, and when they did, she had actually lost the key to her room. Which meant she was locked up in there together with her lieutenants.

She had heard the kids coming closer as they slashed their way through her underlings.

She had hoped to destroy them quickly so she could go and kill the prince, but she had underestimated them. They were far stronger than she'd ever imagined, especially that red headed girl, the one who stole her precious hat.

"If that's the case, then there's no need to waste any more time on you." The count said, ripping the woman out of her thoughts. She looked up at the young count, he was so much younger than her, but much more powerful… merciless… evil.

Without a second thought the count bore the dagger into the woman's chest at the exact right place. He was obviously very skilled at this.

The pirate captain gasped for air, knowing it wouldn't change anything. A cold feeling washed over her and she started to feel light-headed as she grew aware of the piercing pain in her heart.

The count pulled out the dagger with a smirk and cleaned the blade as he watched the woman die. This was one of the things he liked to do so very much.

The captain let out one last breath, thinking of her crew, hoping they'd go far far away from here, away from this evil count, safe in the waters of some other nation.

Then she stopped breathing, stopped thinking. She died.

* * *

**A/N**: I TOLD YOU IT WAS SHORT! XD Yep, she died. It's not like I couldn't imagine them getting all romantic (or hot and heavy xD) but I'm kinda getting crazy imagining all kinds of pairings doing the same thing. So I wanted to do something different. There are more pairings out there, and more opportunities to go the romantic way XD

So uuh basically, Waltz hired Dolce to kill Crescendo, she failed and now he kills her. Tadaa XD

No I didn't have any other ideas, this was the first and only thing that I got in an entire week. Hate me XD

Sooo…. The next pairing will be…. #33 Frederic x Salsa…. Oh joy ¬¬ this was randomly requested by Genesis of Giovana.

And after that will be #169 Serenade x Solfege. Which was randomly requested by Iris – Soul Guidance.

And after that will be #24 Beat x March. Which was randomly requested by the brother of Mandolin77…

Uhm… oh right! I wanted to let you guys know that I won't hate anyone for requesting a number that is attached to a ….strange pairing. It's random, and I'm planning on doing them all anyway XD

So… please review and of course add a random number for fun ^^

**Numbers already done, or on the list to be done: 42, 98, 101, 8, 29, 77, 50****, 33, 169, 24**


	8. 33: Frederic x Salsa

**RATED T for a quote from a M-rated fic**

**A/N: **Yay for quick update. I've been thinking about this since Monday or something, and yay I was able to get an idea. Wanted to make this humor, since I hadn't written one of that genre yet and well… just look at the pairing XD

BTW, today was extremely confusing for me, I've always seen Frederic as some extremely old dude, but when I was reading some M-rated fics for research I got the idea he was in his late twenties. But when I googled the game, wikipedia mentioned he's 39 in the game… so yeah..

Also, no offence mean toward anyone, but I really HATE Frederic (and Polka too XD) and I also hate every pairing with him. In my head I just don't dislike anyone enough to pair them up with Frederic. He's too old for gods sake XD

Well… I WILL write the oneshots with him, but I won't do it with much pleasure (unless it'll contain him dying or whatever XD)

…yeah.. just wanted to vent that out for a sec. Sorry 'bout that. Don't hate me please XD

Anyway, Iris – Soul Guidance sort of said something that inspired me to make a fic about Salsa buggin Fred about something. Got the idea today though.

And this was randomly requested by Genesis of Giovana xD (or the anonymous person using their nickname) so this is for you! XD

So uuhm.. no fluff, no mature stuff, no whatever, just Salsa asking a stupid question.

Oh, and this is AU, for fun XD

Enjoy x3

* * *

**Eternal Sonata Random Pairing Project**

#33: Frederic x Salsa

Salsa moved to sit on her other leg while staring intently at the screen. It had been her first time ever using the internet and she seemed to be a pro at it.

30 minutes ago she had found a site named fanfiction(dot)net. A place on which people could share stories with each other.

To her surprise she had found a page that contained stories about her and her friends. Well… there weren't many about her, most of them were about Frederic or Polka.

She clicked on one of the arrows and a menu popped up. 'Rating' she read to herself. What would that mean…

Without knowing what would come she selected 'M' since those had been hidden. She refreshed the page and went down the list.

Out of the 157 stories only 29 were left. Strangely most of them were about Frederic. She randomly opened one of them, unaware of the contents that were obviously rated M for a reason.

She started reading, not understanding a thing of what was written in there. Since when did bodies have entrances? And why did the one guy put his finger in there?

She tilted her head in confusion and continued reading.

Meanwhile Frederic was reading the paper on the couch, totally unaware of the dangers of the internet for a 8-year old, for he was still a novice at using the internet himself.

He flipped the page, an article caught his eye. "40 year old female arrested for possessing child-porn" The title read.

"The woman was arrested for having images of naked children on her smartphone. In her house they found a 9-year old boy tied up naked in a secret basement, together with more child porn. It seems the woman had been abusing the child ever since his parents had gone missing."

Frederic shook his head at this and flipped the page. These days everything seemed possible, even middle aged woman were capable of hiding away a child and abusing it.

Salsa spun around on the chair asking for Frederic's attention. "Frederic~!" She wailed

"Yes dear?" Frederic answered, not looking up from his paper, thinking Salsa was going to ask one of her Salsa-like questions again, or complain about being hungry.

"What's a member?" She asked, referring to the story she had just read.

"Well dear, that depends on the sentence." He answered, naively thinking Salsa would be satisfied with that.

Salsa hesitated, maybe Frederic wouldn't know either, though asking wouldn't hurt.

"He hummed the words against Fugue's hardened member, and the swordsman yelped in surprise, his body writhing." She quoted and waited.

Frederic's eye twitched. WHAT was is that Salsa just quoted?

"Frederic?" Salsa asked when the pianist didn't respond.

Frederic quickly put down the paper and rushed over to the screen. He read whatever it was that Salsa was reading and paled.

What was it that he was supposed to be doing with who in there? He was doing…that with… Fugue? And he was actually supposed to like it?

He felt faint and felt like screaming but kept in and smiled at the oblivious girl who was staring up at him in confusion.

"Salsa dear…" He paused, not knowing how to explain to the girl that he was going to forbid her to visit this site ever again, without her throwing a tantrum.

"Why don't you go play a card game with Beat and Viola? I heard they were dying for you to play with them again." He lied.

Salsa's eyes brightened, completely forgetting the member-thing. She always liked to play card games with Beat and Viola, especially since she always came in first.

To Frederic's relief Salsa jumped up from the chair and ran outside. Leaving him alone with the pc and the story that should not even exist.

His finger hovered about the button, he wanted to close the browser, but somehow found himself unable to. Something about those stories pulled him. He was curious for more.

Silently he took place on the chair, clicking the back button and scanning the page with his eyes. This was going to take a while.

* * *

**A/N**: I know I know, it's short. My oneshots seem to get shorter lately… I blame it on the pairings though XD

Yes they have internet, access to fanfiction(dot)net, papers and smartphones. And yes, Salsa still prefers card games over the internet XD

Lol yes, Fred is totally going to read every fanfic written about him XD

Oh god and YES! That article was indeed about Solfege XDDD

Oh and Mandolin77, I quoted a sentence from your fic 'The angel and the devil' hope you don't mind x3

So uuhm, as I mentioned in the previous chapter. The next one will be number 169, Solfege x Serenade, which was randomly requested by Iris – Soul Guidance

After that will be number 24 Beat x March, randomly requested by Mandolin77's bro…

After that will be number 171… Solfege x Dolce XDDD Yesh, someone dared to request that number xD This person was reiko123's sister… lol, everyone seems to have siblings around here XD

And after that will be number 38, Frederic x Serenade. Poor Serenade XD This one was randomly requested by FFValentine. 

So that's it I guess... hope you liked it xD so please review and of course add a random number so I can add that to the ever growing list of oneshots I'm going to write in the near future.

**Numbers already done, or on the list to be done: 42, 98, 101, 8, 29, 77, 50****, 33, 169, 24, 171, 38**


	9. 169: Solfege x Serenade

**A/N**: Omg I hate myself for taking so long. I had so much trouble coming up with an idea and this was what I came up with, I feel so ashamed XDDD

Lol, when I started writing this on my pc, it shut down XD See my pc hating me writing fanfics XD Anyway, my birthday is drawing real close now, only 12 more days XD and -as I mentioned earlier- I'll be getting a laptop from my parents, I just have to be patient (: only 12 more days, and no more random crashing when I'm writing amazing stuff that will then be lost for eternity.

Uuhm… nope I don't have anything else to say. No warning this time, only that it's really lame and short, so I apologize beforehand XD

This was randomly requested by Iris - Soul Guidance (I'm wondering if it's okay to call you Iris, cuz y'know..)

Oh and I wanted to say to FFValentine: I read on some kind of game wiki that Crescendo is 29, and Serenade is 23, so uuhm… no, Fred being 39, 16 years age difference… sorry no, I no like XD But I have some pervy idea for it so look forward to it I think XDDDDD

So enjoy x3

* * *

**Eternal Sonata Random Pairing Project**

#169: Solfege x Serenade

Solfege

_Serenade_

I stared at the faded picture in my hand, a tear rolled down my cheek. I missed her, so much.

_I clutched the tiny teddy firmly in my hand, forcing back a tear. __I missed her, he person whose face I couldn't remember._

I still remembered the day clearly, royal guards forced the door, not saying one decent word. I should have seen it coming, they ripped her out of my hands, saying she'd be the compensation for the huge amount of debt I had.

_Walking through the castle that had been my home for almost 23 years already, I now realized it had never been my actual home. Nor was my brother my real brother. _

I looked at the picture again, wiping away the tears that had fallen onto it. My dear daughter, she'd become 23 very soon now, but in all those years I had never been able to congratulate her.

_My birthday was drawing closer, but I couldn't care less__. I was going to be used as bait, so it was obvious no one cared about me._

I wondered what my purple eyed daughter would be doing now, maybe they had made her into a maid… or worse. I shivered at the thought and hoped sincerely that that wasn't the case.

_Everything had been a lie, those people who died years ago hadn't been my real parents, I wasn't a real princess, I didn't have royal blood. I had been a tool since the beginning. _

My dear daughter… oh how I wished I could see her again. Especially now that Polka was getting closer to her meeting her dreadful destiny again.

_I wondered who my real parents were and where they lived… if they were still alive. I knew what my 'brother' was capable of. _

When I would lose Polka, I'd have to start those 10 years of raising her all over again. Another 10 years would pass, and my one and only real daughter would become 33. She'd have children, a husband… at least that was what I hoped for.

_I wished I was able to meet them at least once. Especially BEFORE I had to sail of to Baroque to marry that prince whose face I'd never seen before. _

Another tear rolled down my cheek as I placed the photo back in the book. I heard Polka at the door and quickly wiped away the tears, hoping she wouldn't notice.

_I angrily made my way to the throne room where my 'brother' would send me off to Baroque. I felt the tears burn behind my eyes again, but blinked them away. This wasn't the time for crying. _

Polka walked in with an elderly gentleman at her side. I was shocked, I didn't expect this to happen when he was only 39 years old. Frederic Francois Chopin was standing next to the 14 year old girl, completely oblivious of what he would go through the next few months. It seemed that it was finally time, I was going to be free.

_I bowed and left the throne room after Waltz was done with his speech. A few guards would escort me to Rittardando, where they'd sent me off on a ship to Baroque. This was the last time I'd ever walk through this door._

* * *

**A/N**: Not much to say, I wrote it in one go, and I don't think it's worth it to spend even more time on it. If you liked it, well… I love you '3' (that's a kissy face btw)

Lol next pairing will be Beat x March, which is sort of a decent pairing, except for the fact that they're both 8 and I can't really imagine Beat doing kinky stuff to March… well you never know, maybe my head will get used to it once I think about it for like a week XDD This pairing was randomly requested by Mandolin77's bro. XDD

Then there will be a chapter with Solfege x Dolce, I seriously have no idea what will happen in that one, since I imagine Dolce to be quite old already… everything can happen… XD was randomly requested by reiko123's sis.

Frederic x Serenade after that. Yeah… no I hate the age difference and as I mentioned in the previous chapter, I also hate Fred, so I basically hate every pairing with Fred... (Seriously the only one I can see him with is Solfege XDDDDD) This one was randomly requested by FFValentine.

And after that is going to be…. Tuba x Solfege… so much Solfege recently… and omg with Tuba XDDD so wrong. Was randomly requested by Grayjack72.

Omg I'm so happy with all the reviews I get and to see how enthusiastic everyone is about this, it really keeps me going. I love you XD

So like always, please review and add a random number, I need a longer list, cuz then I may have something to look forward to XD

**Numbers already done, or on the list to be done: 42, 98, 101, 8, 29, 77, 50****, 33, 169, 24, 171, 38, 69**

(lol, I feel like bothering you all with my personal issues, like the guy I'm crushing on and asking you what I should do, but I'm not going to cuz I have twitter, and a blog and I should just ask the people there XDDD though I'm secretly wondering if you guys could be a better help than the people on twitter XDD)


	10. 24: Beat x March

**A/N**: *whines* I have the feeling my traffic had been enchanted. I haven't gotten any visible hits in the last 3 days, while I know I got some, since I also viewed my stories myself, checking them for mistakes. I'm too lazy to report it though ¬¬

Anyway, uploading this one a bit faster than usual, since I'm trying to finish the ones I have listed now before my birthday XDD

This is Beat x March, no M-rated stuff at all. They're both 8 and that would just be wrong. It's a normal theme and that's all.

This was randomly requested by Mandolin's bro, who later on reviewed with GreyAssassin. So dude, this is for you XDDDD

So enjoy x3

* * *

**Eternal Sonata Random Pairing Project**

#24: Beat x March

They had finally reached the top floor of the Double Reed Tower of Sand. Now all they had to do was defeat the Ruined Body of Legato and everything would be okay.

Beat shivered at the sight of the huge monster in front of them. They had just entered the room and the Ruined Body hadn't noticed them yet. Which was actually quite strange. It was making the same movement the entire time, while growling and moaning.

'What if we don't defeat it?' Beat thought to himself. 'What if he just kills us one by one and is left free to destroy the world.' His legs started to get weak.

"Hey Beat!" Retto said in a teasing tone. "Are you peeing yourself already?" He asked with a mischievous smirk on his face.

Beat glared at the older boy. Of course he wasn't going to pee himself! Especially not in front of her. The very thought of the lavender-haired girl made him blush furiously.

He peeked to the side where mentioned girl stood. She was glaring at the monster without fear. Ready to defeat it with all her might, ready to save the world, even if it would cost her her life.

Beat's eyes grew large at the thought of this. If this battle would actually end that way, he would have died without letting her know his feelings. That could not happen, she had to know!

As the others prepared for battle, going through the item set again, checking and re-checking their weapons and armour, Beat sneaked over to March.

"M-March, c-can I talk to you in p-private for a m-moment?" He asked nervously. March smiled at him with the smile he had loved since the moment he saw her, and nodded.

"Of course Beat. Let's go back to the hallway for a moment then." She said and they walked back.

As Beat walked next to March he got even more nervous than usual, now that he was going to confess.

"Well then, what's wrong Beat? Are you feeling okay? You look like you're having a fever." March said as concern spread over her face and she laid her hand on his forehead to compare his body heat to her own.

Beat's blush only intensified while she did this and he turned away quickly. "I'm fine!" He squeaked.

March tilted her head in confusion at his strange behaviour but didn't ask any further questions.

Beat shuffled his feet and played with the ribbon around his neck nervously. "Uuhm… March... I uuh..." He mumbled.

March waited patiently while Beat tried to sort out his thoughts. All he had to do was say 'I like you' but why was such a tiny sentence so hard to say?

"Beat…" March started. "Maybe you should wait with what you want to say till after the battle. We really should be going back now." She said. It was barely visible, but she was getting a bit uncomfortable.

She knew Beat wouldn't do anything weird to her, but from his behaviour she could already tell what it was that he wanted to tell her, and to be honest, she didn't want to have to reject him. She liked him, but as a friend. Telling him this before possibly the biggest battle in his life would be the same as killing him.

She turned to open the door again, but was stopped by Beat.

"Please March!" He pleaded. "Just wait a moment longer. I-I have to tell you something before the battle."

March gave him an awkward smile, but Beat didn't notice. He had his eyes shut tightly and his fists clenched.

"M-March! I… I l-like y-y-you!" It came out awkwardly, but he said it. He now realised that saying it wasn't that difficult, what scared him more was the silence afterward.

He opened his eyes slowly and found March smiling sadly at him. His heart was ready to slowly break into pieces just from this smile, when March opened her mouth.

"..I..I'm sorry Beat." She whispered. "I can't…" She didn't finish that.

Beat clenched his teeth and tried not to cry. At least, not now. He'd cry later, is he survived the battle he would cry.

"I… I already love someone else Beat." It was a whisper, but Beat caught it. His eyes widened. Who could it be? It was not like there were other boys their age… then… maybe… No, he didn't want to think about that. It just couldn't be, it was so obvious Retto liked Polka, there was no way March would fall for Retto knowing that... would she?

"Beat?" March cut into his thoughts. "Are you alright...?" she asked, hesitating for a little moment.

Beat shook his head and forced a smile. "I'm sorry March, I'm fine. Let's go back." He said as he walked over to the door to open it. He had to stay strong, at least till after the battle.

"Where did you two go?" Retto asked when they returned back to the others.

March smiled at him. "Beat needed a little time alone to gain some confidence. He's okay now." She lied.

Beat nodded a bit and avoided eye contact with everyone.

"Well… if you're all ready. Let's go." Retto said after looking at Beat questionically for a moment.

-After defeating the Ruined Body-

A warp hole had appeared in the back of the room. As the others investigated it, Beat went back to the hallway.

He had made a fool of himself, thinking they'd die in the battle. Confessing to March so rapidly, making her confused, and making himself depressed. He nearly died in battle, but was saved by March who used an Angel Trumpet on him.

He wished he died.

March had rejected him, was probably in love with his best friend and had saved him from death in the battle.

Could life get any worse?

* * *

**A/N**: and another short one…. I don't like it, I want to write longer things, things with like… at least 1500 words or something….

ANYWAY, I made Beat in love with March, while we all know how obviously Salsa is in love with him… it's like a love triangle XD though Salsa didn't appear. At first I wanted to make it so that she overheard, but then I thought about how much I love Salsa, and I just couldn't break her like that XDD

And March being in love with Retto is just… me being weird all over again. Though that pairing actually doesn't freak me out at all… March is mature and omg my mind keeps going back to that scene where Retto leaves the rest alone to go into the church and all…

Hmmm… I find it difficult to explain what's going on in my mind right now, so I won't.

Next chapter is going to be Solfege x Dolce, it's wrong wrong wrong, so extremely wrong, but perfect for odd themes. I have and idea and that is likely going to be used. This was randomly requested by reiko123's sis.

Fred x Serenade after that. Have an idea which I'm so going to use XDDD you may curse me after I post it XDDD. This was randomly requested by FFValentine.

Tuba x Solfege…. Yeah… like I said in the previous chapter, it's wrong, maybe even worse than Solfege x Dolce. Then again, my mind is on fire and I have an idea… seriously XDD Just wait and see. This was randomly requested by Grayjack72

And then it'll be Legato x Beat…. I don't know what to say… you guys really have a knack for picking the numbers with the weird pairings XD This was randomly requested by FFValentine

Sooo… hit that review button and tell me what you thought. Please please _please_ add a random number cuz the list NEEDS to grow, I WANT to finish all 171 this year XD

**Numbers already done, or on the list to be done: 42, 98, 101, 8, 29, 77, 50****, 33, 169, 24, 171, 38, 69, 111**


	11. 171: Dolce x Solfege

**WARNING: RATED M FOR FEMSLASH, YURI, WHATEVER. DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE XDD**

**A/N**: lol, I am now sure that my traffic is frozen or something. I got 4 reviews on the past chapter, but I don't see any hits. I send the staff a message, hope it'll turn out alright.

So I'm posting this way faster than normal, just for fun. I have a list of 9 more pairings to do, and I hope to finish them before my birthday, just for fun. XDD Don't know if I will make it, since I have school and all, though I'm free on Friday and everything… I'll see how it'll turn out XD

lol I have real trouble figuring out what genre to use and all XDD

So here we have it. The last pairing on the list, randomly requested by reiko123's sis. So this is for you XDD

I actually had fun writing this. It's a weird pairing, but funny at the same time, and it really has it's possibilities.

Might be a little complicated how it jumps from one time to another, but I doubt no one will understand (:

This is set after the game btw, but that is quite obvious I guess… (oh but the 'flashback' isn't, which is also quite obvious)

So enjoy x3

* * *

**Eternal Sonata Random Pairing Project**

#171: Dolce x Solfege

"…and then we met the captain of the ship, she had pink hair and an eye patch on her right eye…"

Solfege didn't hear any more of what her daughter was saying. The description on this captain send a shiver down her spine. She was certain that this was the captain she had met about 15 years ago.

That day, she had gone to Rittardando to sell a fresh batch of Floral Powders, not knowing a macabre was going on in town.

A pirate ship named 'Dolce' lay in the harbour and pirates were running around town, killing innocent males and raping young woman. Stealing everything that looked like it'd be worth something.

Judging from the amount of people, the young Solfege concluded that most people had hidden inside the church underground tunnels.

She found herself unable to move, scared stiff, but wanting to run away so desperately.

A hit on her head made her slip into unconsciousness. A certain pink-haired young female captain had hit her on the head and was now dragging her to the ship.

Solfege woke up on a bed, still feeling a massive headache and not noticing her surroundings at all. Until someone spoke.

"Feeling better now?" a female voice asked. Solfege turned around and saw the captain for the first time. Long flowing pink hair that reached her waist, eye patch covering her right eye, and a mischievous smirk on her face. But what caught her attention the most was that the captain was entirely naked except for her hat.

A blush spread over her face as she tried to focus her attention somewhere else, but her eyes kept trailing back to the captain's curves.

The captain chuckled and sat down on the bed. She captured Solfege's chin and forced her to look at her.

"What is your name sweetheart?" She said in a seductive voice as she leaned in closer.

"..S-Solfege." Solfege said as her blush intensified and her mind began to get hazy.

"Solfege." The captain began. "You are mine." And she pulled Solfege in for a kiss.

Even though she should have seen this coming, Solfege let out a surprised gasp. Of which the captain took advantage and deepened the kiss.

Solfege took vague notice of the fact that she too was naked when the captain slid her hand under the blankets to explore Solfege's body even more.

Solfege moaned into the captain's mouth when she cupped one of her breasts, softly massaging it before pinching her nipple slightly and trailing her hand further down.

The captain broke the kiss off to nibble on Solfege's earlobe earning another moan.

"y-your name..." Solfege whispered between moans. The captain chuckled.

"Think hard." Was all she said before continuing her nibbling, kissing, licking and biting.

Solfege thought, she thought hard, concentrating on her vague memories before she passed out. Rittardando, people, pirates, harbour, a ship, a pirate ship. The ships name...

"D-Dolce..." She moaned. Dolce smirked and pulled her closer.

"Good girl." She whispered before placing her lips onto Solfege's again for another passionate kiss.

Solfege's mind had gone blank, she knew somewhere in the back of her mind that this woman was responsible for the death of many people that lived in Rittardando. She also knew Dolce was a thief, a criminal and would probably kill her when she grew bored of her. But somehow, she found herself enjoying the touch of this young criminal woman.

Dolce slid her hand between Solfege's legs and smirked when feeling the stickiness she had caused. She sucked a nipple enjoying the expression on Solfege's face as she teased her clit.

Solfege moaned, closing her legs and pressing Dolce's hand closer to her sensitive spot. She bit her lip in disappointment when Dolce removed her hand from between her legs.

Dolce chuckled. "No need to get all impatient, we have plenty of time." She said as she reopened Solfege's legs and started teasing her with her tongue.

"Mom?" A voice broke Solfege out of her daydream. "Mom are you all right?"

Solfege blinked, taking a moment to realize she wasn't at the ship, she wasn't in Dolce's arms. She hadn't seen Dolce for years…

She smiled at the girl. "I'm fine Polka, just drifted off into my thoughts for a moment. So tell me, what happened to the captain?"

"Oh well you see..." Polka continued her story, believing what her mother had told her. "After we defeated her at her ship..."

Solfege cringed, but Polka didn't notice.

"But we met her again in Mt. Rock. Saying something about us wanting their treasure and attacked us…"

Solfege smiled unnoticed, Dolce was like that, always going on about treasures.

"We defeated her again and…"

Another chill went down her spine. Polka and her friends had defeated Dolce twice… She didn't know how to feel about this.

"And when we had a chat with an employee in the Baroque tavern, she suddenly showed up when he said she was getting old and wrinkly..."

Solfege let out a small chuckle, of course Dolce was getting old, she was only 5 years younger that Solfege.

"So after we defeated her for the third time…"

Now Solfege felt a headache coming up. How many times was it going to take Polka and her friends to finish Dolce off completely? Not that she wanted them to do so.

"… but then we met her again in Woodblock Groves, we had found the spot of her treasure, but she had already taken it. She wanted her hat back, the one that Salsa stole, and attacked us."

A hat… yes Solfege remembered Dolce loving her hat.

"So we defeated her another time, and she gave up."

"Gave up?" Solfege asked, more herself than Polka, but Polka answered.

"Yes, she gave up, let Salsa have the hat and also gave us the treasure, it was a great accessory that…"

Solfege stopped listening again and wondered why Dolce would give up. She had never been the type to just give up. Especially not when some treasure was involved.

-Later that day-

Solfege made her way to Rittardando, she was going to sell some Floral Powder. The request for Floral Powder had increased ever since Polka and the others had defeated count Waltz and his army.

When walking past the cliff she noticed a familiar ship nearing the town. Skull and bones were the pattern of the flag and Solfege found her heart beating faster. It couldn't be…

She hurriedly made her way through the forest, past the weak monsters and through the creepy cave, over the beach and onto the harbour.

She watched as the ship neared, a familiar tint of pink weaving in the wind. A familiar pair of slanted eyes gazing down on her.

"Dolce..." she whispered.

* * *

**A/N**: yes I did that, I let Polka cut into Solfege's pervy thoughts, just cause I feel awkward writing something I have no experience with.

So in Solfege's flashback-thingie, Solfege's like 25, and Dolce's somewhere around 20 I guess… I don't know either of their actual ages, but for me Solfege is 40, and Dolce around 35.

Lol yes, the younger is topping the older, cuz I don't see Solfege suddenly taking the lead while she's the one being captured.

No I don't know what they are going to do when they are reunited again, maybe they are going to have some hot and steamy sex or whatever, hope Polka doesn't find out XDD

So uuhm… no I don't know if it's good or whatever, I don't have much experience writing sex scenes and everything.

Anyway, next up is Frederic x Serenade, was randomly requested by FFValentine.

Then is Tuba x Solfege, was randomly requested by GreyJack72.

After that is going to be Beat x Legato. Seriously this is creeping me out, this was randomly requested by FFValentine.

And then it'll be number 123, Fugue x Legato. Like wtf, suddenly Legato is everywhere. This was randomly requested by reiko123.

Then is number 10, Allegretto x Dolce. First I was afraid of Dolce pairings, but someone reminded me how seductive she is and well… that got my mind on fire XDD was randomly requested by Iris - Soul Guidance.

Then I'm going to do a few pairings that weren't randomly requested. Doing number 48 Waltz x Serenade and number 78 Crescendo x Serenade for Iris, cuz I feel bad for not writing them for her while she requested them so long ago (in my head it seems real long ago)

Also going to do number 95 Fugue x Allegretto, which was requested by JakDaxPeaceMaker, who doesn't seem to understand the whole 'random' thing. Though I guess since I only explained in the first chapter… well never mind XDD

Oh and just to let you know, don't freak out when I post a pairing I didn't announce on the 26th. *smirk*

That's about it I believe…

So please review and uuhm… add a random number XDD like always.

**Numbers already done, or on the list to be done: 42, 98, 101, 8, 29, 77, 50****, 33, 169, 24, 171, 38, 69, 111, 123, 10, 48, 78, 95**


	12. 38: Frederic x Serenade

**WARNING: RATED M FOR ALCOHOL ABUSE, RAPE AND LANGUAGE, READ AT OWN RISK! (It's real funny though XDD)**

**A/N**: Before I say anything else, please don't abuse alcohol like the 'responsible adults' are doing in this fic. It's wrong and it'll ruin your life.

So… if you've read the warning and genre, you must probably be thinking something along the lines of "What the fuck". Well yea… it's humor and angst in one, and alcohol abuse and rape in one. Believe me, I had so much fun writing this XDDD

Actually I wanted to write and post this yesterday, since I also got the idea yesterday (at school! Seriously I'm getting good at this XDD) But I had homework. I never have homework! It's so weird! But you know, school before anything, so I did the damn homework. I also had to learn for a test I had today, but it got late, so I didn't. (I nailed the test though, it was waaay easy XDD)

All day today I was like.. "I wanna go home, I wanna write!" and when I got home… I wrote boy XDD

And here you have it, one of the most funny things I ever wrote, and also a bit angsty…

This was randomly requested by FFValentine. Lol, I hope you don't mind what I made Fred do XDD

Oh, and FFValentine, why don't you make an account? That way you can add the fic to story alert and you'll get an email whenever I post a new chapter. (:

So everyone, prepare and enjoy x3 *insert evil smirk here*

* * *

**Eternal Sonata Random Pairing Project**

#38: Frederic x Serenade

It was late in the evening, Baroque castle had calmed down after all the guests had returned home after the party. Polka, Beat and Salsa had already gone to bed while Frederic, Crescendo and Serenade were quietly discussing the current circumstances surrounding Count Waltz and the mineral powder, while enjoying one of the finest wines from Baroque.

As the conversation continues, they kept refilling their glasses, not noticing the amount of whine they had drunk already.

Crescendo was the first to give off symptoms of getting drunk. He lost his composure and started babbling nonsense. Frederic and Serenade didn't notice though, since they were getting quite tipsy themselves.

Soon both Frederic and Crescendo were both way past tipsy and were singing a random song neither of them knew. Lifting their glasses high in the air, spilling the expensive wine onto the high quality carpet. No one cared.

They gulped their wine like it was beer and sang some more.

Crescendo started adding nonsense lyrics to Frederic's compositions as he started playing them completely out of tune on the piano.

Serenade was laughing hysterically, totally out of her usual character. Due to the alcohol in her system, she didn't even notice she had started undressing herself, throwing her clothes around the room.

Crescendo was also the first to pass out. He had been staggering around the room, emptying and refilling his glass, as he continued to make up random lyrics.

He lifted his glass one last time and wanted to salute his friend Frederic, but failed miserably as he fell backwards onto the floor, glass still in his hand and laughing like an idiot.

The other two 'adults' didn't notice at all when Crescendo slipped into a deep drunk sleep and continued their laughing.

Frederic soon stopped playing, because he forgot how to. He staggered over to the couch where Serenade was sitting still only half-dressed, rosy cheeks and her hair a mess.

Frederic gaped at her as she refilled her glass and emptied it in one go.

He too refilled his glass and sat down next to her, still staring at her.

"Polka" He moaned, staring her up and down as she giggled and filled her glass again, spilling the wine over her hand. She licked off the wine and looked at Frederic, finally noticing the strange look in his eyes.

"How you've grown Polka…" He mumbled, still staring.

Due to Frederic's strange behaviour, Serenade sobered up a bit and felt an uncomfortable feeling wash over her.

"Especially around here." He said as he grabbed her breasts without as second thought.

Serenade yelped and miserably failed when she tried to slap his hands away, she had lost her strength because of the alcohol.

"Polka" Frederic moaned again, pulling Serenade closer and kissing her forcefully.

She tried to push him away. "I'm not Polka!" She shouted, but her shout was smothered by another one of Frederic's forceful kisses.

Without any announcement he pushed his fingers inside of her. She cried out in pain, but Frederic mistook this for a cry of pleasure and gladly continued, still completely convinced she was the grown up Polka. And that what he was doing was loving her ever so gently, while in real he wasn't.

Everything he did hurt Serenade only more, but every cry she made was mistaken for a cry of pleasure and begging for more.

No one knows how, but Frederic was suddenly without pants and on top of Serenade. He bit her neck, thinking he was softly kissing Polka's.

Without further notice he shoved his smaller self -as he liked to call it- inside of Serenade forcefully, finally making Serenade cry real tears. She called out to Crescendo for help, but mister Royal Prince was enjoying a dream full of magical pony's which could pee rainbows.

Luckily for Serenade, Frederic had no control of himself, so neither of his erection and seed. After two times of sliding in and out of her, he came while loudly moaning Polka's name.

As he collapsed on top of her, she saw her chance and pushed him off. He fell onto the floor next to her unconscious fiancée. Serenade quickly fled the room, running for the safety of her own room.

Frederic was still only half conscious and laughed creepy laughs, moaning Polka's name a few times more, and dirtying his pants while releasing some more of his seed. Then he too slipped into a dream, one with lots of Polkas, all wearing different kinky costumes, while the 'real' Polka sucked his cock.

A while later, Baroques current leader woke up from his dream about rainbow peeing pony's and found his good friend Frederic lying just inches away from him. A creepy smile on his face and seed all over him, his cock still erect and now and then spurting a bit more seed.

Crescendo completely forgot his current headache as he took in this sight. What had happened? He didn't remember anything after he had started saying things that didn't make sense.

Without thinking about cleaning up this mess and waking up Frederic, he ran out of the room, leaving the door unlocked and locking himself up in his own room for the rest of the night.

The next morning, Polka, Beat and Salsa walked thought the castle, looking for their favourite musician. They had already tried with Serenade and Crescendo, but both had sent them away saying they hadn't seen Frederic after last night's party.

Finally they found him in one of the rooms, though the state he was in was quite… awkward. Both eight-year olds just stared, while Polka let out a surprised gasp at the sight of Frederic lying half naked on the floor, an empty wine bottle next to him, and white sticky stuff all over and around his crotch, which was now not erect anymore.

"What the… What happened to him?" Salsa said as she walked over to him. She wanted to poke the white stuff, but Polka quickly dragged both her and Beat out of the room, closing the door behind her.

"L-Let's leave Frederic alone for now." She squeaked at both kids as they looked up at her in confusion.

"I believe Frederic would rather not be disturbed, especially not like… this." She tried to control her blush while remembering again and dragged the other two with her back to their room.

Five Minutes later, Frederic woke up with a massive headache. He reached for his head as he pushed himself up, immediately feeling the stickiness that covered his lower area. He reached for it in confusion, feeling the strange but familiar texture with his fingertips.

He looked down. "..What the?"

* * *

**A/N**: …I don't really know what to say now, since I made Fred rape Serenade, while he thought she was the grown up Polka. Alcohol can do strange things to people… though I've never been drunk before. Heck I don't even drink on a weekly basis, I think I don't even get to one glass a month. I don't like the taste of alcohol. XDD Oh but I recently discovered I like tia maria… but it's too expensive, and so not worth the money.

Anyway, I sort of based this on the many FredxPolka fics you see around the world. I don't like the pairing, it's weird, she's supposed to be his sister, AND she's only 14 (!) while he's 39! Still, it was fun writing this XDDD

Poor Serenade.

Crescendo is dreaming about something I say randomly at certain times in RL. Pony's (actually unicorns) which can pee rainbows. I have a whole theory around them, like only a certain color can pee the rainbow, while other colors pee other things… But I'm not going to bother you with it all, so if you want to know, just PM me XDDDD My mind is very random so yeah.

I didn't really think of a time in the game for this, but I guess the best time that would fit is when they get back to baroque after being rescued from drowning in the river and defeating Dolce and crew. And as for a place… I don't know, it's obviously not in Serenade's or Crescendo's room, so maybe one of the random rooms in the castle (there are so many, just pick one)

So uuh… next is TubaxSolfege. And yes, my brain already thought of an idea. I'm on fire! This was randomly requested by GrayJack72 (who puked a little when I revealed the pairing XDD)

After that it's gonna be BeatxLegato, my perverted mind can only come up with something like SolfegexBeat, but I don't want to torture you with another one of those… I'll just think of something. This was randomly requested by FFValentine.

Then FuguexLegato. Another one for which I simply don't have any ideas… Oh I just remembered Iris told me something which could be useful for this one XDD Was randomly requested by reiko123.

Then AllegrettoxDolce, really... what would seductive Dolce do to the adorable little Retto..? Randomly requested by Iris - Soul Guidance.

Then one with WaltzxSerenade, after that one with CrescendoxSerenade, doing both those for Iris - Soul Guidance, cuz she asked me to do them about a month ago, and she's really helping me out by messaging with me XDDDD

And then there's one going to be FuguexAllegretto… for JakDaxPeaceMaker

So that's it for the A/N, really with all my random blabbering, and the growing list of pairings, they're really getting extremely long XDD

Please review, cuz I really want to know what you thought of this x3

And ofcourse add a random number, especially now, since my mind seems to be on fire and I'm getting all kinds of ideas!

**Numbers already done, or on the list to be done: 42, 98, 101, 8, 29, 77, 50****, 33, 169, 24, 171, 38, 69, 111, 123, 10, 48, 78, 95**


	13. 69: Solfege x Tuba

**WARNING: RATED T FOR CHARACTER DEATH.**

**A/N:** lol, I was writing this yesterday evening, but I kinda fell asleep on the couch for some reason. Woke up at 1am and instantly went to bed. So I finished writing this about 10 minutes ago.

My pc's being a real bitch btw, it freezes more quickly lately, so I now can barely wait for it to become Tuesday.

This pairing nearly gave me a writer's block, but I had this one idea, and when I was writing it, it developed itself and I finished without much trouble.

So uuhm, no m-rated thingie this time, cuz that'd be gross.

This was randomly requested by GrayJack72.

…uuhm I don't believe I have anything else to say sooo… Enjoy ^^

* * *

**Eternal Sonata Random Pairing Project**

#69: Solfege x Tuba

Solfege was washing the laundry in the river when she spotted a strange object floating by. She stared at it in confusion and only realised it was a human when it was already nearing the waterfall.

Hoping that the person was still alive, she hurried after him. She was able to catch the person before he would wash down the waterfall and pulled him ashore with all her strength. Which was needed since the man was huge.

When she had him lying on his back she noticed how he wasn't breathing, without a second thought she performed CPR on him, desperately trying to get him breathing again.

The man had white hair but was shaved bald on both sides of his head. He had only one eye and was wearing some sort of armor. His posture was enormous, and Solfege guessed that he'd been floating because of all his fat.

Just when she was about to give up on saving his life, the man gulped in a large amount of air, couching up water afterwards.

Solfege sighed in relief and sat back as the man took in his surroundings, a hazy look in his eyes.

He stared at her for a while, slowly realizing he was alive. Solfege smiled kindly at him and patiently waited for him to understand.

He breathed in another amount of air, taking another small moment to truly realize what had just happened.

Then he turned to Solfege and opened his mouth. "Where am I?" He asked in a hoarse voice that was caused by all the water.

"You're in Tenuto." Solfege answered.

The man shook his head while laughing. "Tenuto huh? Ha! Waltz isn't going to like this."

Solfege tilted her head and raised an eyebrow. "Waltz…? As in… Count Waltz?"

The man looked at her with his one eye, wondering if he could trust her with this kind of information. He guessed he could, after all she only was a middle aged woman living far away from Forte City.

He nodded. "Waltz sent me on a mission, but I kinda fell in the river while doing so." He shrugged.

"Well… I at least got the brats killed like he wanted me to do." He mumbled to himself.

Solfege narrowed her eyes. So the man was a murderer. "You're lucky you didn't end up in open sea, since the main river ends up there." She said pretending she hadn't heard him mumble.

"Hmm yeah… I guess you're right.' He said while scratching his head.

"Well… I should be going, can't let Waltz wait." He tried to get up, but nearly fell into the stream again when he lost his balance.

Solfege quickly pulled him away from the river and offered him support by letting him lean on her. "Why don't you rest up a bit first before you go, surely if you go in this state you won't make it far."

He grumbled but let the woman escort him to her house, where she gave him a blanket and a hot bowl of soup.

He gladly accepted both as he realized he had indeed gotten quite cold from floating around in a river for so long.

Solfege also filled a bowl with soup for herself and sat down at the opposite end of the table. "So, would you care to tell me your name?" Solfege asked with a kind smile on her face.

The man looked up, ready to tell the woman he wouldn't, but when he saw her innocent smile he again thought it wouldn't matter.

"Tuba." He said, looking back at his bowl.

"Nice to meet you Tuba, my name is Solfege." She gave him another kind smile before returning to her own bowl of soup.

Tuba's hair was drying quickly and automatically went back to its usual shape of a spiky mohawk.

When Solfege finished her soup, she made them some tea.

"Here." She said as he placed a mug filled with steamy hot tea on the table. "This floral tea will give you back your strength quickly."

Tuba, who was now entirely convinced that this woman was no threat at all, gladly accepted the tea and drunk it in one go, feeling the tea warmed him more than the soup did.

"This is quite good." He said as he placed the mug back on the table.

Solfege smiled at him, though something seemed off. "Well, it is a special blend I made just for you." She answered before she went back to washing the dishes.

Tuba first felt a burst of strength, but that disappeared quickly. He felt his body grow heavy and found himself unable to keep his eyes open. His head dropped on the table with a thud as he slid into a dreamless sleep.

Solfege smirked and put the plate she had been scrubbing for 5 minutes now back in the water.

The sleeping drug had done his job, now all she had to do was wait for the poison to invade his system and stop his heart.

This would probably take up to five minutes, in the meantime she went looking for some rope and cloth.

She looked outside the window and smiled when she saw how it had gotten quite dark already. The people of Tenuto were getting ready to go to bed and soon the entire town was wrapped in silence

Silently Solfege dragged the lifeless body of Tuba wrapped in cloth and rope outside. She rolled him onto the river with a soft splash and looked at it drifting away from the town with a satisfied smirk on her face.

"Never trust a stranger Tuba." She whispered and then turned to go back home.

* * *

**A/N**: Jup he died, and Solfege killed him XDD I don't really know why she did, but in my mind she 'knows' the brats he mentioned are Polka and co, and she wanted revenge or something.

Lol I already made Solfege a pedo, a lesbo, a mom and now she's a murderer XDDD

I don't really know if the Fusion river branches off to the stream that flows through Tenuto, but I thought it was a good idea, and since there's no official map…

Anyway, next pairing is BeatxLegato, I'm not going to make a pedo thing again, I promise. This was randomly requested by FFValentine.

Then FuguexLegato, randomly requested by reiko123.

AllegrettoxDolce after that, hmm… Dolce's also popping up a lot lately. This was randomly requested by Iris - Soul Guidance.

Doing WaltzxSerenade and CrescendoxSerenade for Iris - Soul Guidance. Cuz I want to.

Then doing FuguexAllegretto for JakDaxPeaceMaker…

After that the random requests continue, we have number 89, randomly requested by FFValentine, who hoped that third time would be charm... but sadly no, this is SolfegexLegato…

Then number 58, FuguexSerenade, was randomly requested by Iris - Soul Guidance.

Hmm I'm wondering, I've done 13 pairings till now, having loads of fun and am not planning on stopping anytime soon, but the reason I started this was to improve my writing, so… have I improved a bit already?

So please review and add random number, because that'll make me real happy.

**Numbers already done, or on the list to be done: 42, 98, 101, 8, 29, 77, 50****, 33, 169, 24, 171, 38, 69, 111, 123, 10, 48, 78, 95, 89, 58**

(Oh btw, writing fanfics turns out to be real good for me, I've been losing weight effortlessly. Fanfiction turns out to be like food to me XDD)


	14. 111: Legato x Beat

**A/N**: This is a bit… horror-ish I guess XD but also funny considering who they are. Legato might be bit OOC but who cares XD

So I wrote this today, I was planning on making it differently, and not horror-ish at all, but when I was brainstorming this idea popped up and I was like: "…o.O OMG! Genius!" So yeah…

No M-rated, cuz I promised I wouldn't make another pedo-thingie XD (I don't want to write pedo-ish thingies anymore anyway xD)

This was randomly requested by FFValentine, I hope you like what I did with it XD

And as always, please enjoy :3

* * *

**Eternal Sonata Random Pairing Project**

#111: Legato x Beat

"I dare you to go up to Waltz' mansion and ring the bell without running." Salsa said to Beat with a proud look on her face.

March and the other kids looked at her in horror and Beat paled.

Waltz' mansion was the creepiest place in the neighbourhood and no one had seen Waltz himself for years now. The only person you ever saw was his butler Legato, a creepy old man running around the house doing odd chores.

There were rumours that Waltz didn't exist, that Legato was just a senile old man. Or that Legato was actually an insane scientist, and that Waltz was one of his projects gone wrong and he had to hide him in the basement.

No one knew what was right or wrong, all the really knew was that the mansion was owned by someone named Waltz, and that he had an old butler whose name was Legato.

"Come on Beat!" Salsa pushed the shivering boy closer to the gate. "Just ring the bell and wait."

Beat shook his head furiously.

"What? Are you getting scared? Peeing yourself already?" Salsa asked with a smirk on her face, knowing that that was Beat's weak spot.

Beat frowned, why did everyone keep going on about him peeing himself? It only happened once when he was six.

He straightened his back and shook off Salsa's hand. "Fine." He said, a little waver in his voice.

He walked through the gate and up the stairs. The mansion was built higher than the other houses, and father away from the road.

The stairs seemed to be endless. Beat felt his heart pounding in his chest as he neared the door.

'Nothing is gonna happen!' he told himself. 'All I need to do is ring the bell and wait, I'll wait one minute, no more!'

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. He smelled the strange smell of chemicals and… cookies?

He counted to five and rang the bell. It sounded like any other doorbell, nothing creepy at all.

He counted the seconds in his head. '…seven, eight, nine…' At fifty he started to step back a little, ready to run as soon as he reached sixty.

'…fifty-eight, fifty-nine…' He was now ready to turn around and run away as fast as his feet could carry him, back to the safety of the streets where his friends were waiting for him.

But before he ended sixty the door slowly opened. The wrinkled man with hair that would have made him look like a clown if dyed red, was standing in the doorway.

"What can I help you with, my dear child?" He asked politely as if speaking to someone important.

Beat relaxed a little when it seemed the old man was more normal than he had expected, but he got goose bumps when he smelled the smell of something rotting coming from inside.

Right, he had to answer, but what? Waltz..? No! That would seem suspicious. Chemicals, death, rotting… All things he could think of were somehow related to the mansion.

Clowns, scared, Salsa, cookies… That's it!

"uuh… my friends and I were wondering if you have some cookies for us…" He now realised how stupid he sounded.

The man smiled, it was an odd smile, but a smile nonetheless. "You're lucky, I just baked a fresh batch. Master Waltz is currently in his room, so if you hurry I can give you some."

He stepped back a little. "Follow me, I'll put a few in a bag for you."

Beat hesitated for a moment but decided to follow Legato. He followed the old man, who should have been living in an old people's home long ago, inside the mansion.

The rotting smell was worse inside and Beat tried to breathe as less as possible.

"Please don't mind the smell." Legato said as if he could read Beat's thoughts. "I haven't been able to air the house yet."

"It's all right." Beat managed to say. It wasn't, the smell was horrible and he was sure his nose would burn away if he breathed normally.

They walked through a long hallway, strange paintings of people getting killed were hanging on the walls and Beat got more goose bumps.

Had it really been such a good idea to enter the mansion? What if those rumours were true? What if Legato was a real creepy old man and was planning on doing something creepy to him?

Beat shook his head, it was this Waltz-persons house, so these were his paintings. Beat just had to get those cookies and get the hell out of here.

They finally arrived in the kitchen after what seemed to be the longest hallway ever.

The kitchen seemed to be the most normal place of the mansion of what he had seen until now. The colors were calming greens and browns, though in the shelves were bottles with strange colored liquids that definitely weren't normal.

Beat decided to ignore it and impatiently waited on the doorstep for his cookies which he wasn't going to eat.

Legato smiled another one of his odd smiled and opened the over. "Why don't you try one now? They taste better when they're still warm." He said offering Beat one of the steaming cookies.

Beat shook his head. "I don't like cookies." He lied, he loved cookies!

"Master Waltz didn't like cookies either, until he tried these. I'm sure you'll like them."

Now Beat had no more excuses. He hesitatedly reached out and took the cookie. He nibbled on it, afraid that it might floor him on the first bite. It didn't.

It actually tasted quite good, not strange at all. He bit off half and happily munched it, enjoying it's taste. He ate the other half and licked his fingers afterwards.

"YUM!" He said, totally forgetting he had been so frightened just seconds ago.

"See?" Legato said with a satisfied smirk on his face, which Beat didn't notice. "Have another one." He said as he handed Beat another cookie.

Beat happily accepted it and plopped it into his mouth without hesitation. This one tasted differently thought, not bad, just… different.

After he ate his third cookie and has just started on his fourth, he started to feel a bit sleepy. Well, it was already quite late.

'I should probably go now.' He thought to himself. He got up from the chair he had settled himself in and sleepily wobbled his way to the door, but fell asleep while doing so. He took vague notice of being caught, but after that everything was black.

A rotting smell tickled Beats nose and woke him. Tears filled his eyes as he covered his nose and mouth.

He was in a dim-lit room, it was cold and wet and there was that same rotting smell he had smelled in Waltz' mansion, but more intensely.

Beat now noticed how his feet were chained together and to the wall. But that shock was nothing compared to what he saw seconds later.

Next to him also chained to the wall was the rotting corpse of a blond teenage boy dressed in purple.

Beat immediately knew who this was. "Waltz..." He whispered.

* * *

**A/N**: Lol, another chapter where someone's getting drugged XD I'll let you figure out for yourself what Legato's gonna do with Beat now XD (in my head he just dislikes kids and kills them XD)

So, first I wanted to make it so that Beat was playing loudly in front of Legato's house and Legato was an old man who hates noise and everything… but I didn't.

Waltz' dead, I no like ): But I thought it would add to the 'creepy-factor' so…

First cookie was a trap btw, was a normal cookie to make Beat trust him, and of course Beat fell for it, the idiot he is. Oh and he could have run after Legato opened the door… but he didn't, stupid kid XD

So next pairing is FuguexLegato, I'm probably going to mix the ideas Iris and Reiko gave me, but I might come up with something completely different once I start brainstorming XD This was randomly requested by reiko123.

AllegrettoxDolce after that, randomly requested by Iris - Soul Guidance.

Then doing WaltzxSerenade and CrescendoxSerenade for Iris - Soul Guidance. Cuz I want to.

Doing FuguexAllegretto for JakDaxPeaceMaker…

After that I'm continuing with the random requests, SolfegexLegato, was randomly requested by FFValentine.

Then FuguexSerenade, which was randomly requested by Iris - Soul Guidance.

And then number 28 BeatxSerenade, which also was randomly requested by Iris - Soul Guidance.

OH! GUYS! I got the PS3 version of the game today! So awesome XD now all I need is a console…

So uuhm… oh yeah! Please review and add a random number and make me happy (:

**Numbers already done, or on the list to be done: 42, 98, 101, 8, 29, 77, 50****, 33, 169, 24, 171, 38, 69, 111, 123, 10, 48, 78, 95, 89, 58, 28**


	15. 123: Legato x Fugue

**A/N**: Okay, first thing first. I get the impression that people might misunderstand me from reading the warning in chapter 12. I warned for rape, alcohol abuse and language, and then aid between () that it was still funny.

Now there might be people that got the thought that I think of rape as funny. Really, why would I think rape is funny? Rape itself is NOT funny, and nor do I think of it as funny, the only funny thing about chapter 12 was the whole part about Fred, Crescendo and Serenade getting drunk. And the only funny thing about the rape part was that Fred thought it was consensual and he was doing Polka.

So I DON'T think rape is funny!

Also, read the chapter before you review, the warning doesn't give away the entire story.

As for Fugue x Legato, this chapter might be a little disappointing, it's short, and to be honest, the pairing sucks. I also got another sunstroke (really I should be careful with staying in the sun for so long) so it's a bit late considering I wanted to post this yesterday.

Lol, I was getting dizzy just sitting on a chair, that's no good sign all right XD

This was randomly requested by reiko123, I hope you don't mind it's so short, but I think you can imagine the difficulties of such a pairing XDD

So enjoy :3

* * *

**Eternal Sonata Random Pairing Project**

#123: Legato x Fugue

"Legato, I'm planting these flowers over there." Fugue said to the older man with whom he was working together in the garden.

Fugue wasn't doing this because he liked to, he hated to have to work together with the old man, all he did was ramble on about how great Waltz was and that he should do whatever he could to make the kid happy.

Oh how badly he wanted to go around the world, assassinating random people. But noooo there currently weren't any jobs, and even in if there were any, Rondo or Claves would get to do it. It was so obvious Waltz favoured the girls over him, while he had way more skill than both of them together.

Well… that was what he liked to think anyway. He knew Rondo was really good, and Claves also had her skills, but that was beside the point.

"NO! Fugue! You can't put those over there! Lord Waltz doesn't like those flowers, you have to place them out of sight!"

Fugue looked at the flowers, they were a purplish red, very rare and only found in the most poisonous spots in Woodblock Groves. But they could survive outside there just fine.

Fugue sighed and rubbed his temples, when was Legato going to realize that Waltz was nothing more than a spoiled brat.

"He never comes into the garden Legato, even if we placed them in front of the door he wouldn't notice."

Legato's eye brow twitched angrily, and Fugue immediately regretted going into discussion with Legato about this.

"Fugue, this is the Royal Garden, Waltz is the count, you have to obey to his wishes, do you wish to end up as a mineral powder test subject?"

Fugue sighed again and tried to tone out Legato's ramblings as he walked to the back of the garden to find a good spot for the flowers Great Lord Waltz disliked so much.

Legato followed him, going on about Waltz. "Lord Waltz is the perfect leader and has the greatest ideas that will benefit all on the long term."

Fugue felt a rare headache coming up, this rambling wasn't going to stop anytime soon.

* * *

**A/N**: hmmm yeah… not much to say, since it's so short and not much is going on. I guess this is pre-game, since Claves is still in the castle and everything.

Legato worships Waltz XDDD

I'm going to try my best to post AllegrettoxDolce (randomly requested by Iris – Soul Guidance) this evening, but if not, expect a different pairing to pop up tomorrow.

Then doing WaltzxSerenade and CrescendoxSerenade for Iris - Soul Guidance. Cuz I want to.

Doing FuguexAllegretto for JakDaxPeaceMaker…

After that I'm continuing with the random requests, SolfegexLegato, was randomly requested by FFValentine.

Then FuguexSerenade, which was randomly requested by Iris - Soul Guidance.

And then BeatxSerenade, which also was randomly requested by Iris - Soul Guidance.

Then it's number 17 JazzxRondo, randomly requested by GrayJack72. Lol, this pairing might actually be quite interesting.

And last on the list is number 39 FredericxSolfege lol. Only person I can actually see Fred with normally XDD though it might turn into a real weird chapter… I don't know. This was randomly requested by Iris – Soul Guidance.

So please review and add a random number to make me happy (:

**Numbers already done, or on the list to be done: 42, 98, 101, 8, 29, 77, 50****, 33, 169, 24, 171, 38, 69, 111, 123, 10, 48, 78, 95, 89, 58, 28, 17, 39**


	16. 20: Dolce x Jazz

**WARNING: RATED M FOR PWP**

**A/N:** lol yeah, this isn't number 10 as I said it would be, this is number 20. As a birthday gift from me to you guys. I turned 20 today, getting real old over here XD Had no school, so I could have spend the day thinking about this, but I didn't. My best friend came over and we made cupcakes XDD

I got a laptop (and kisses) from my parents, €10 from my bro and €7 from my friend. I'm wondering what my classmates got me, cuz they've been going on about it since ages -.-

Anyway, on with the story, this is Dolce x Jazz, M-rated and uuhm… weird? It's real random since I didn't brainstorm much about this, I wrote it in like… 30 minutes? Maybe 40. So forgive the oddness and everything.

Uuuhm… I'm TRYING to get better at writing sex scenes, but since I have no experience whatsoever… I can only use my imagination (though I have a real strong mind…0

Anyway. It's PWP, for fun. And no random request, it's my gift to you guys for being so awesome xD

Enjoy x3

* * *

**E****ternal Sonata Random Pairing Project**

#20 Dolce x Jazz

_This was not what I expected to happen when I went out for a drink in Baroque late at night, not in the least. _

It was late, and everybody else had gone to bed already. I hadn't, I couldn't sleep, Claves was wandering around in my mind, along with that Rondo-person, Falsetto too, and sometimes Viola would pop up in there too.

All in all I was too confused to sleep, so I went for a walk to clear my head.

The streets of Baroque city had died down, all the children you usually see jumping around had gone into their warm homes to sleep for the night. The shops were closed and even the inn had closed its doors.

The only place that was still open was the bar. Maybe a drink would help me clear my mind.

I went inside, finding the place to be just as empty as the streets, apart from the few people passed out from drinking too much.

Even the employee was lying dead drunk on the counter, so I decided to help myself and got some beer.

I went upstairs only to find more people passed out lying on the tables, no place for me at all. So I decided to go back downstairs again, maybe I would be able to push one of the KO bodies out of the way and get myself a spot.

Back downstairs I noticed one of the costumers was still awake, though not entirely sober. Maybe a good laugh would help me ease my mind, forget Claves for a moment…

I sat down on the same table as the pink-haired woman. She had slanted eyes and an eyepatch on her right eye. This already made it quite obvious she was a pirate, but the hook on the place of her left hand made it real clear.

"Whorya?" She asked in slurred speech looking up at me with a strangely clear look in her eyes.

I smiled. "Just someone looking for a nice chat to forget a few things."

She let out a laugh. "So you're thinkin' I might be able to help you with that?" No more sign of any drunkenness left, like she hadn't been drunk at all… that might have been the case yes.

"If not, then I'll just go find someone else." I said while standing up from my seat. She pulled me back down and pinned me to the table.

"Who said I wasn't interested in helping some handsome boy?" She said with a seductive smirk.

Her hook went down my clothes, ripping them open along the way. "Why don't we play a little? It might help you forget."

I hadn't drunk one drop from my beer yet, but I already felt like I had drank dozens.

I swallowed. It would work yes, but only for a little while, as soon as the morning would come, I would start remembering everything again… wait what was it that I was trying to forget anyway?

I stared into her chocolate brown eye, getting completely sucked into the moment. There was only she and I. She the person whose name I didn't even know, and me, the fearless rebel leader with a broken heart.

I felt her lips trail down my neck, down to my bared chest. Her tongue teasing my nipples as she passed them on her way further down.

My breath quickened and my heart rate went up rapidly as she took my now hardened member in her hand. Teasing it softly with her tongue before taking it wholly.

That didn't last long though, after a few times of sliding it in and out of her mouth, she let go of it with a pop. Making me whine silently.

I could hear her chuckle as she blew it dry, making it cold and only harder.

My mind was a total blur and I only vaguely noticed she got on top of me. The only thing I really experienced was my cock getting sucked into her soft and warm insides.

She started going up and down, making me reach my climax incredibly soon for I hadn't done this ever since Claves, Falsetto and me had started the secret mission to rescue the guardian of agogo forest.

I tried to hold in, I tried to let her have some pleasure too, but I couldn't. Soon I reached my climax, filling her with my sperm.

She laughed. "So pathetic." She said as she slid herself off me, and pulling me back up.

"Oh whatever, this was quite interesting, goodbye boy, I hope you forgot what you wanted to forget." She gave me a sensual kiss and left the bar. Leaving me half naked between passed out drunkards.

My mind was still blurred, but the haze soon faded and I realized this hadn't caused me to forget anything at all.

I felt more guilty than ever before.

* * *

**A/N****: **lol yeah, Jazz was having troubles sleeping thinking about the many wonderful women he can do xD

And yeah, Dolce is, sort of, raping him here, though he does like it somehow.

It's PWP guys, no plot at all XD

So next on the list is AllegrettoxDolce, randomly requested by Iris – Soul Guidance.

Then doing WaltzxSerenade and CrescendoxSerenade for Iris - Soul Guidance. Cuz I want to.

Doing FuguexAllegretto for JakDaxPeaceMaker…

After that I'm continuing with the random requests, SolfegexLegato, was randomly requested by FFValentine.

Then FuguexSerenade, which was randomly requested by Iris - Soul Guidance.

And then BeatxSerenade, which also was randomly requested by Iris - Soul Guidance.

Then it's JazzxRondo, randomly requested by GrayJack72. Lol, this pairing might actually be quite interesting.

FredericxSolfege lol. Only person I can actually see Fred with normally XDD though it might turn into a real weird chapter… I don't know. This was randomly requested by Iris – Soul Guidance.

So more new pairings to reveal XD

Number 55, randomly requested by FFValentine is; FuguexFalsetto… might turn out interesting XD

Number 150, randomly requested by reiko123 is; SalsaxDolce XDDD awesome xD

And last is number 73, randomly requested by Iris – Soul Guidance, and omg this is SalsaxCrescendo, YAY!

So everyone, I've been updating like non-stop the past few days, but that was only temporarily, I had no school, so nothing to do xD I now have school again for the next three days, so I doubt I will update every day (I can try though) After that is one week no school so just be patient XD

So uuhm, lol I hope you liked this somehow xD and please review. I'm loving you guys more and more with every review I get XDDD and of course the usual, add a random number so there might be more fun pairings to look forward too. (even though the list is really getting long these days XD

**Numbers already done, or on the list to be done: 42, 98, 101, 8, 29, 77, 50****, 33, 169, 24, 171, 38, 69, 111, 123, 20, 10, 48, 78, 95, 89, 58, 28, 17, 39, 55, 150, 73**


	17. 10: Dolce x Allegretto

**RATED T FOR WEIRD PICK-UP LINE AT THE END**

**A/N: **Another one written real fast. It'd 10:30pm and I should have been sleeping for 30 minutes now, but I wanted to write one today so I stayed up a little longer.

Uuhm… it's sort of a follow up of the previous one, just cuz it can xD

I'm too tired to think up anything to say so I'll just get over with it.

This was randomly requested by Iris – Soul Guidance ^^

So enjoy :3 (It's short btw xD)

* * *

**Eternal Sonata Random Pairing Project**

#10: Dolce x Allegretto

Allegretto couldn't sleep, Claves death was on his mind and so was the disappearance of Falsetto. Jazz looked okay, but Allegretto was sure he was taking it hard, the woman he loved turned out to be a spy and got murdered, and now his childhood friend had run away too.

A noise woke Allegretto from his thoughts. Someone was walking through the hallway. Silently Allegretto sneaked over to the door to see who it was.

It was Jazz, it seemed he too couldn't sleep, for obvious reasons.

He exited the hallway and soon after you could hear the castle door opening and closing. Jazz had gone outside, Allegretto guessed he had gone for a walk trying to clear his mind.

Allegretto tried to go back to sleep, but didn't find himself able to do so. He sighed and rolled off the bed, deciding he too could use a walk through the cold streets of Baroque city.

Outside was no sign of Jazz, nor were there any other people. Allegretto decided to try and find Jazz to make sure he wasn't going to do anything stupid.

The only place still open was the bar, and Allegretto hoped Jazz hadn't gone in there. But trying wouldn't hurt.

He walked up to the door and wanted to push it open when a pink haired pirate woman opened the door, slamming it into his face.

"Shi-" Allegretto cut himself off, thinking Polka wouldn't like it when he'd use that kind of speech. Polka… why wouldn't she get the hints he gave her? Why did she have to suffer so much while she did nothing wrong?

"My my~ What an adorable boy you are. What are you doing outside this late at night?" The woman asked cutting into his depressing thoughts.

"I'm looking for a friend." He said, not wanting to deal with this kind of woman now.

"You think he went in here? There are only passed out old man in there I can assure you." She tilted her head, giving him a curious glance.

Jazz wasn't that old, and it seemed impossible to pass out from drinking in this short time. So Allegretto naively believed the pirate.

"You seem to be troubled with something…" She started. "It's a girl right?"

Allegretto looked up in surprise, was he that see-through. If so, why wouldn't Polka notice already?

"Need some tips?" She offered, giving him a mischievous smirk.

He shook his head, tips from someone like this certainly wouldn't help him in trying to win Polka's heart.

"You sure? I'm quite good at seducing girls." This somehow didn't surprise Allegretto at all.

Why was he still standing here anyway? He was supposed to go look for Jazz. Getting involved with some random pirate person wasn't really a good thing to do.

Though… maybe some tips would come in handy later on…

"What you've got?" He asked the woman, looking up at her, only now noticing her eye patch.

She smirked. "Well… what kind of things does the girl you're aiming for like?"

Allegretto thought, Polka liked doing good deeds, but that probably wasn't what she meant. Polka also liked small animals and flowers…

"uuh… flowers?"

"Then say something like 'You are like a flower, your legs are like petals that will spread for me.'"

Allegretto gaped at the woman. WHAT was she saying?

* * *

**A/N**: shortness. Lol, Dolce just did Jazz and now she's aiming for Allegretto. Didn't want adorable Retto to get raped by Dolce though, he's way to awesome for that (I'd rather have him myself XDD)

No I don't know what polka likes, I dislike her so I didn't really paid attention whenever she was in a cutscene xD

Lol I kinda forgot whether Retto already met Dolce or not before Claves got killed, but if he did, then this fic has a plothole. Not that I care though XDD

So next up is WaltzxSerenade. Yay xD Doubt I'll write it tomorrow cuz I have some homework I really have to make, stupid school. Doing this pairing for Iris – Soul Guidance.

After that another one for Iris, CrescendoxSerenade, one of the obvious in-game pairings. Lol, one of the real normal oneshots I'll ever write for this I guess… though maybe not XDDD

Then it's FuguexAllegretto… yay? For JakDaxPeaceMaker.

LegatoxSolfege after that, real-old-man x old-woman? Lol xD randomly requested by FFValentine.

Then FuguexSerenade. Have some ideas, though they're awkward XD randomly requested by Iris – Soul Guidance.

BeatxSerenade after that, also randomly requested by Iris, and lol I have some awesome ideas for this one xD

Then it's JazzxRondo, don't really have any ideas for this yet, but it feels like an awesome pairing xD randomly requested by Grayjack72.

FredericxSolfege, randomly requested by Iris – Soul Guidance. Another lol-pairing I guess XD

FuguexFalsetto… might be awesome, sort of feels the same as JazzxRondo xD Randomly requested by FFValentine

Then it's SalsaxDolce. This is going to get good, Salsa and her hat-obsession and Dolce and her awesome hat XD Randomly requested by reiko123

CrescendoxSalsa after that, yes I have an idea and no I'm not telling XDDD Randomly requested by Iris – Soul Guidance.

Then, number 1 is AllegrettoxPolka. Lol I was surprised someone actually dared to request number one, since it's number one and all XD Randomly requested by Grayjack72

Number 27… BeatxRondo XDDD awkward pairing is awkward XDD randomly requested by Iris – Soul Guidance.

Last on the list is number 120, WaltzxLegato, lol the pairing reiko fears so much xD, this was randomly requested by FFValentine.

….wow o.O long list is loooooooooooong xD 14 on the list to be done xD

but don't stop requesting guys cuz I'm really having loads of fun brainstorming about all the pairings ^^

So review and request :3

**Numbers already done, or on the list to be done: 42, 98, 101, 8, 29, 77, 50****, 33, 169, 24, 171, 38, 69, 111, 123, 20, 10, 48, 78, 95, 89, 58, 28, 17, 39, 55, 150, 73, 1, 27, 120**


	18. 48: Waltz x Serenade

**A/N**: OMG everyone! I am so sorry for taking so long! I planned to post this chap like five days ago, but I got a bit of a writers block. It was really annoying. I lol'd when reiko123 reviewed with the 'Y U NO' thing XD Sorry again, I really tried.

Good thing I got a great idea today, took me a while to write cuz some annoying 12-year old kiddo was bugging me online -_- He actually bugged me the entire afternoon, it was so annoying. He eventually stopped when I told him I wanted to write a fanfic. He asked what I was gonna write and if he could read something I wrote, and when I told him it was m-rated he thought I was talking about violence, so I had to tell him out straight that it was abut sex and rape and everything and then he stopped XDD

Anyway! I just finished it and it's already past midnight over here, so I'll leave the checking for typos for tomorrow.

So uuhm… oh right! Did you guys notice the new fic I posted? *hinthint* XDD

So enjoy and everything XD

* * *

**Eternal Sonata Random Pairing Project**

#48: Waltz x Serenade

"Worship the power of the king." The young count said as he walked forward swinging his sword sideways.

"APOCALYPSE FALL!" He yelled as he jumped up, charging his sword in midair and slashing it forward, making countess particles raise and fall at enormous speed, crushing the heroes that were standing close to him.

He noticed how one of them lost consciousness and smirked. "Hahaha, you did well." The others clenched their teeth as they saw their ally fall onto the ground. Waltz was one though cookie to break.

They were almost there, they knew that. Waltz had been hunching over, panting like an old man who had just tried to run a marathon, whenever he didn't need to fight.

So close, but still so far away. Waltz had a ton op HP and was enormously strong.

From the sidelines Serenade and Crescendo were watching, not really knowing what to do. Crescendo saw the pain in his fiancée's eyes. After all, Waltz was her little brother, it must hurt her a lot to see her beloved brother get defeated by her friends.

She knew this was the right thing though, her brother was going to destroy the world if no one stopped him, this was the best thing to do. Although she wished there was a less violent way to solve this.

March ran over to Waltz and started slashing her weapons into the count. All he could do was try to defend himself as much as possible. She ended with a special attack.

"Midnight Cloud!" She yelled, slashing her weapons a few times more, while a cloud of dark light unfolded around the count, binding him.

As the special attack ended with the cloud closing in, finishing it with a flash, Waltz let out one last cry. 'How could I let myself get ended by this little girl?' he questioned himself as he fell onto the ground.

"You did well." March said. The weird thing was that she actually meant this.

Serenade flinched as she saw how her younger brother lost consciousness. She wanted to run over to him and heal him, hold him tight and whisper everything would be all right. But she couldn't.

"Looks like the old guy's the only one left." Allegretto said, thinking Waltz had died, turning to Legato who seemed to think the same.

Legato stepped back a few steps, pondering what to do. "Oh well" he paused a bit letting a small growl escape. "I suppose I have no other choice." He said while looking at the better version of the mineral powder and then back at the group, glaring.

He drank the potion with dramatic gestures, letting the group in awe. Allegretto narrowed his eyes, wondering what the old man was up to as he watched the guy drink every last bit.

Legato's eyes widened and he moaned as if he was in deep pain, blue smoke started to flow out of his body and he screamed in pain. His body became surrounded in purple and blue smoke and he kept on screaming.

"What the? What's happening?" Allegretto asked with a surprised but amazed look on his face as he watched the old man evolving into some kind of huge monster.

Serenade shook her head while crying, how could Legato go this far for Waltz? Wasn't he the one who took care of her while her parents were out of the country? Hadn't he been the one who had tucked her in countless times? What had Waltz done to make Legato obey him like this, even after his death?

There was no longer any sign left of Legato's human body, it had been replaced with the body of a huge monster, not like anything they had ever seen before. It let out a huge growl.

Beat whimpered while looking at the monster while it growled even louder into the sky. It tore apart the skies and created a wormhole at the top of the mountain.

Everyone passed out and no one saw how Legato's new body got sucked through the wormhole.

After a while everyone started to wake up, moaning and growling in pain. "Hey, is everyone okay?" Allegretto asked.

"Are you all right Serenade?" Crescendo asked as he held her in his arms with a worried look on her face.

"I seem to be all right, thank you." She assured him, feeling slightly lightheaded.

"C'mon everyone, let's go!" They heard Allegretto say. "Are you guys all right?" He asked them.

"Yes, please go after Legato, we can't let it end like t his." Crescendo said as he released Serenade, standing up straight.

Allegretto nodded. "We will, we can't let him do this." He said and walked away from them to the wormhole. The others followed.

"You should go too Prince Crescendo." Serenade said looking up at him. He looked back at her with a surprised face.

"I simply can not stand the thought of Legato doing as he pleases as we both wait here for them to do our dirty work. I know I can't go in this state, but you should go. They need you Prince Crescendo."

"B-but Serenade..." He started but stopped after seeing the determination in her eyes. "All right, I'll go, but don't leave, I will come back as soon as possible."

She nodded and smiled. "Please hurry. I'll wait for you." He hugged her and then quickly dashed after the others who had already jumped into the wormhole.

Serenade stared after him with a sad face.

"I'll wait for you huh?" A familiar voice startled her. She looked up, her younger brother had rolled himself on his back and was clutching his chest in pain, but he still wore his everlasting smirk.

"W-Waltz!" She exclaimed, jumping up and running over to him. "You're alive!" The tears she had forced back not long ago now started to flow.

He coughed, blood trickling out of him mouth corner down his cheek. "Hahaha, good ol' Legato still doing his job even after he thinks I died." He laughed dryly.

"Waltz! Don't talk, let me heal you!" She said as she got out some floral powder.

"Oh please Serenade, don't waste that stuff on me, you know as much as I know that it won't help anyway." He glanced over at her as she sat down next to him. His expression softened when he saw her tears. He had always been week to his sister's tears.

He raised a hand and touched her cheek gently. "Don't cry my dear sister." He said, smiling softly.

This only made Serenade cry more tears. She touched the hand on her cheek and squeezed it slightly.

"Oh Waltz, why did you have to go this far?" He looked away, not wanting to answer the question. They both knew why, and they both knew how wrong his reasons were.

"I see you got that prince wrapped around your finger." He said changing the subject. Serenade didn't answer and kissed his hand.

She felt his life flowing out of him, his hand started to get colder by the minute.

"Waltz…" She whispered. "My dear brother."

Waltz looked over at her again with a pained look on his face. Knowing he didn't have much time left, he pushed himself up.

"NO! Don't get up! You'll make it worse…" She yelled, but trailed off, realizing he wasn't planning on getting healed at all.

He hugged her with his last strength, hugging his dear sister for the last time. After all she was the only person who ever cared about him for who he was, the only person who accepted his flaws while knowing how wrong they were.

She hugged him back, this would be the last time she'd ever get to do this.

They both cried. "I love you Waltz, please don't die." Serenade cried into Waltz ear.

He let out a pained laugh. "I love you too Serenade." He said right before the last life left his body.

Serenade cried louder, hugging his lifeless body while crying out for him. She had just lost her one and only brother.

* * *

**A/N**: hmm… it's a bit sad-ish right? God I hate it to write about Waltz dying, cuz I love Waltz the most xD

Anyway, I used some Waltz battle vids as reference and I hope I described the battle thingie okay. Uuhm, I do own the PS3 version of the game now, and I also have my own PS3 since a few days, but I haven't played it much yet so this fic is based on the XBOX360 version of the game.

No they don't love each other in the incestuous way, it's just your usual bro/sis relationship (one I don't have with my bro xD)

Uhm… I don't have much to say about the fic I guess…

What I did want to confess to you guys is that this chap is late for various reasons, not just writers block. I'm also kinda confused I guess since I have vacation this week, I've been busy fangirling about some j-rock band XD and I have a new job so I had to get used to that for a bit. I'll have to work again tomorrow, but I'm gonna try and force myself to update everyday again for the few days my vacation still lasts, please pray for me XD (to EZI, or God, or whatever you believe in XD)

Next up is CrescendoxSerenade for Iris – Soul Guidance.

Then is FuguexAllegretto for JakDaxPeaceMaker.

LegatoxSolfege randomly requested by FFValentine

BeatxSerenade after that, randomly requested by Iris – Soul guidance.

Then it's JazzxRondo, randomly requested by Grayjack72.

FredericxSolfege, randomly requested by Iris – Soul Guidance.

FuguexFalsetto, randomly requested by FFValentine

Then it's SalsaxDolce. Randomly requested by reiko123

CrescendoxSalsa after that, randomly requested by Iris – Soul Guidance.

Then is AllegrettoxPolka. Randomly requested by Grayjack72

BeatxRondo, randomly requested by Iris – Soul Guidance.

WaltzxLegato, this was randomly requested by FFValentine.

Then number 2, GrayJack72 seems to be going down the list, no fun *pouts* This number is AllegrettoxViola.

Number 72, CrescendoxViola, lol that might be fun to write XDD Randomly requested by Iris – Soul Guidance.

So, uhm, please review? *looks at you with irresistible puppy eyes* :3

And add a random number of course ^^

**Numbers already done, or on the list to be done: 42, 98, 101, 8, 29, 77, 50****, 33, 169, 24, 171, 38, 69, 111, 123, 20, 10, 48, 78, 95, 89, 58, 28, 17, 39, 55, 150, 73, 1, 27, 120, 2, 72**


	19. 78: Crescendo x Serenade

**A/N**: Work killed me yesterday, even though I'm a simple postman (postwoman XD). It was too hot to come up with anything anyway.

And today too by the way, but I wanted to post something, so I just started writing with this basic idea in my head.

Seriously, this is really short, kinda funny, contains almost character death, drunkenness, kissing, a pervy prince and a blushing prince XDD

Uuhm… oh right: REIKO123, lol I wanted to reply to your review, but you disabled PM's, and just a while ago I wanted to reply to your PM… but you disabled pm's XD I really wanna pm with you, but it's up to you if you want to disable receiving pm's xD

So this was requested by Iris – Soul Guidance, cuz it's her fav pairing. Sorry for the shortness, my mind doesn't seem to work like it usually does when it comes to normal pairings like this XD

So enjoy everyone :3

* * *

**Eternal Sonata Random Pairing Project**

#78: Crescendo x Serenade

The 3 day long party finally came to an end. They had celebrated the victory of the heroes against Count Waltz and the Ruined Body of Legato.

On the first day of the party, everything went normally, people chatting away happily, praising the heroes and drinking wine.

The second day things got worse. People who'd usually didn't drink drank wine and got drunk.

Jazz tricked Crescendo in drinking some and soon he was walking around town singing happy songs that made no sense at all. He believed to be in Baroque and staggered from one place to another, not noticing the road ended.

Everyone was surprised when they heard a splash and rushed to the end of the pier. There they saw Crescendo struggling to stay above the water, still too drunk to understand what was going on.

Serenade whimpered upon seeing her beloved fiancée on the verge of drowning and called out for help desperately since she didn't know how to swim either.

Jazz felt guilty for he was the one who gave Crescendo wine and jumped into the water to save his royal friend from a drowning dead.

It seemed too late though, Crescendo had stopped breathing. Everyone went silent, thinking this was the end of Crescendo.

"uuh… does anyone know CPR?" Asked Frederic. Everyone shook their head, no one knew, only nobles got to learn that and since they were in Rittardando…

Serenade hurried to Crescendo's side, shoving away the random people who blocked her way. "I DO!" She yelled with a panicked voice, kneeling down next to her beloved.

Without further notice she pressed her lips on Crescendo's and forced air into his lungs. She did this several times, not giving up hope.

Soon Crescendo coughed up the water that had made him stop breathing. Out of relief Serenade kissed him.

Crescendo didn't notice the people around him and was still drunk even though he had just been saved from the verge of death.

"My~ Serenade, so bold." He smirked and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. He groped her breast like an old man and caused Serenade to giggle nervously.

"Prince Crescendo!" Jazz hissed. Crescendo looked at his friend in confusion and now finally noticed the dozens of people standing around them.

"OH! Oh dear!" He blushed and released Serenade.

* * *

**A/N**: lol this idea is based on a random conversation I had with Iris. The ending is abrupt I know, but I thought this would be kind of funny, leaving you all in suspense about what's gonna happen next. (that's up to you btw. Though if you really want me to continue this…)

Not much to say really…

Next is FuguexAllegretto, requested by JakDaxPeaceMaker

LegatoxSolfege randomly requested by FFValentine

Then BeatxSerenade, randomly requested by Iris – Soul Guidance

JazzxRondo after that, randomly requested by Grayjack72.

FredericxSolfege, randomly requested by Iris – Soul Guidance.

FuguexFalsetto, randomly requested by FFValentine

Then it's SalsaxDolce. Randomly requested by reiko123

CrescendoxSalsa after that, randomly requested by Iris – Soul Guidance.

Then is AllegrettoxPolka. Randomly requested by Grayjack72

BeatxRondo, randomly requested by Iris – Soul Guidance.

WaltzxLegato, this was randomly requested by FFValentine.

AllegerttoxViola, randomly requested by Grayjack72.

Then CrescendoxViola, randomly requested by Iris – Soul Guidance.

Number 68, TubaxSerenade… I lol'd so hard XD, randomly requested by Iris – Soul Guidance.

Number 36, FredericxClaves, omfg? Randomly requested by Grayjack72

Then number 25 which is BeatxFalsetto, like… Beat peeing his pants when Falsetto does her Willow Strike or something? XDD Randomly requested by FFValentine

Then it's gonna be 13, oooeh the cursed number XD lol not, JazzxSalsa, Salsa asking another man about the member-thing? XDD Randomly requested by lifeless book of hope.

And then I'm doing a specific paring requested by lifeless book of hope, number 119; WaltzxCrescendo. (I was in a good mood, I'm not gonna make it a habbit accepting specific requests XD)

Then number 30, randomly requested by reiko123, BeatxDolce… Dolce going after the little kids now? XDD

Another specific pairing requested, this time by reiko123, number 117, WaltzxFugue XD (same story, I was in a good mood XD)

And last on the list is number 6, AllegrettoxClaves… oh dear :3 randomly requested by XxKawaiiAngelxX.

Omfg XD I post one chapter, get reviews from 6 different people, lists grows with 8 numbers XD feels kinda good XD

I love you guys for reviewing and putting up with my randomness XD

So as always, please review, and I apologize again for the shortness of the chap, but I hope you enjoyed it :3

**Numbers already done, or on the list to be done: 42, 98, 101, 8, 29, 77, 50****, 33, 169, 24, 171, 38, 69, 111, 123, 20, 10, 48, 78, 95, 89, 58, 28, 17, 39, 55, 150, 73, 1, 27, 120, 2, 72, 68, 36, 25, 13, 119, 30, 117, 6**


	20. 95: Fugue x Allegretto

**WARNING: eehm… m-rated I guess, just to be safe**

**A/N**: Took me a long time again, because of school, and this pairing kinda sucks if you ask me XD

Anyway, I'm not gonna say much cuz I have a headache and a fever and I just want to sleep. -_-

Was requested by JakDaxPeaceMaker.

I must excuse myself for the shortness and possible typos, I wanted to get this pairing done, but it might not have been the best idea to write something while I'm sick…

Oh well, enjoy

* * *

**Eternal Sonata Random Pairing Project**

#95: Fugue x Allegretto

"That's the last straw you three-eyed freak!" Salsa yelled as she glared at the grey haired assassin in front of them.

"Wha-? Three-eyed freak?" Fugue said surprised that this little brat dared to insult him. "Young lady, I trust you aren't referring to me." He continued while turning around folding his hands behind his back.

"You better believe I'm talkin' about you!" Salsa said pointing her finger at him, then shaped her forefinger and thumb as an o and held them in front of her right eye, imitating Fugue. "Go on and whine as much as you want, three-eyes, you're still gonna get it!" She finished as she went back to glaring at him along with the others.

Fugue turned back to them. "H-How dare you insult me like that?" Still surprised anyone would dare to say that about him. "Fine. I'm through playing with the likes of you." He reached for his katana. "I'll end your pitiful lives before you even feel any pain!" He pulled the sword out of it's scabbard. "You can thank me for my mercy." He paused to swing his sword. "When you're in the realm of the dead!" And he raised his sword again.

Everyone grabbed their weapons, ready to fight this three-eyed freak.

"I'll leave your bodies to rot here." Fugue said while smirking as he leaped forward and immediately threw in Blood Scent. He was still surprisingly strong, and before they knew it their HP had dropped dangerously.

Not soon after March lost consciousness, and when Salsa wanted to help her sister with an Angel's Trumpet Fugue cut in and knocked her too into unconsciousness.

With another hit Fugue knocked out Frederic and now only Allegretto was left. They circled around each other, observing the other's movements. Allegretto saw something strange appear in the man's eyes as he observed the young boy.

Out of nowhere he leaped forward, pinning Allegretto on the ground. Allegretto thought he was done for and that the man would stab him to his death, but nothing happened.

Fugue stared at Allegretto with lusty eyes, something Allegretto had rather not seen. He also would have liked it better if the man kept his hands to himself.

"Your hair color arouses me" he whispered into Allegretto's ear before biting it.

Allegretto felt a strange mixture of pleasure, embarrassment and horror wash over him as the man rubbed his knee against his member.

Fugue's hand went over his body, wanting to explore him wholly. It felt kind of good, but when he looked to the side to avoid the man's stare, he saw his passed out friends.

This was so not going to happen. He grabbed his sword that had fallen onto the ground next to him and stabbed the man. He could hear his surprised choke and pulled his sword back out.

Feeling Fugue wasn't going to get up, he pushed him off, rolling away from the older man as quick as he could to avoid the katana. Fugue tried to stab Allegretto with his katana, but failed miserably as he was losing a lot of blood and began too see things double.

"Curse you" He said before he collapsed onto the ground.

* * *

**A/N**: I didn't really like this pairing… I tried, but well…

-_- I don't feel like writing much now so here's the list

LegatoxSolfege randomly requested by FFValentine

BeatxSerenade, randomly requested by Iris – Soul Guidance

JazzxRondo after that, randomly requested by Grayjack72.

FredericxSolfege, randomly requested by Iris – Soul Guidance.

FuguexFalsetto, randomly requested by FFValentine

Then it's SalsaxDolce. Randomly requested by reiko123

CrescendoxSalsa after that, randomly requested by Iris – Soul Guidance.

Then is AllegrettoxPolka. Randomly requested by Grayjack72

BeatxRondo, randomly requested by Iris – Soul Guidance.

WaltzxLegato, this was randomly requested by FFValentine.

AllegerttoxViola, randomly requested by Grayjack72.

Then CrescendoxViola, randomly requested by Iris – Soul Guidance.

TubaxSerenade, randomly requested by Iris – Soul Guidance.

FredericxClaves. Randomly requested by Grayjack72

Then is BeatxFalsetto, randomly requested by FFValentine

JazzxSalsa, randomly requested by lifeless book of hope.

And then I'm doing a specific paring requested by lifeless book of hope, WaltzxCrescendo. (I was in a good mood, I'm not gonna make it a habbit accepting specific requests XD)

Then BeatxDolce, randomly requested by reiko123

Another specific pairing requested, this time by reiko123, WaltzxFugue XD (same story, I was in a good mood XD)

Then is AllegrettoxClaves which was randomly requested by XxKawaiiAngelxX.

And last on the list is number 99, JazzxBeat, randomly requested by Grayjack72.

And now I'm going to sleep.

Oh but please do review :3

**Numbers already done, or on the list to be done: 42, 98, 101, 8, 29, 77, 50, 33, 169, 24, 171, 38, 69, 111, 123, 20, 10, 48, 78, 95, 89, 58, 28, 17, 39, 55, 150, 73, 1, 27, 120, 2, 72, 68, 36, 25, 13, 119, 30, 117, 6, 99**


	21. 89: Legato x Solfege

**A/N**: HI GUYS! Missed me? I know I missed you guys XD So sorry for not letting you know I was taking a little break, but I'm back now. I just took a break from fanfiction to be able to focus on school. But school is over now, they'll just summon me a few more times in the next few weeks, but I will be able to focus myself on fanfiction now :3

Oh, and for the people who were worried about me being sick, I have fully recovered and I thank you for your concern, that's very sweet of you :3

I planned to post this earlier, on the 2nd of June, but I was having some difficulties getting back into it, and this pairing isn't really the best way to start again… but oh well I at least wrote something :3

It's short though, and a pathetic come-back if you ask me, but I tried :3 and there's a whole list waiting for me :3

This was randomly requested by FFValentine.

**Eternal Sonata Random Pairing Project**

#89: Legato x Solfege

Solfege had just started her shift in the old peoples home in Rittardando when she heard they would get a new resident today. Her chief asked her to take care of him today, and now she was waiting outside for the man to arrive.

They had told her this person had been living in the old peoples home in Forte City until now but had been forced to come here due to renovations. The man had been working for the royal family since he was young, but when the count had died he had gone mad and they forced him to retire.

That had been several years ago. Now the man had forgotten all about it because he has been suffering from Alzheimer. Sometimes he seemed to remember small flashed from his past and he would become depressed, but after a while he would forget again and go back into his happy state.

A car stopped in front of the building and someone helped the elder man get out. His hair was almost entirely white and standing sideways. Solfege chuckled to herself as she imagined the hair to be orange, but she quickly regained her composure as the two people made their way to her.

"Welcome Sir, my name is Solfege and I will escort you to your new room." She said with a smile. The man looked her up and down, smirked and mumbled something to himself. Solfege felt an uncomfortable feeling wash over her but kept smiling as she talked with the nurse from the old peoples home in Forte City.

"Well, that's all I guess, I will come check up on him once a week or so." The nurse said as she turned and walked back to the car.

"Well then, let's go Sir." Solfege said as she offered the man her arm. He smiled innocently at her as he took her arm and they started walking. Maybe she had misinterpretented his smirk. That was what she hoped, but when they arrived in his room she found out she had been right from the start.

The moment the door had closed behind the man, she felt a hand on her butt. But when she looked, the man was acting as if he was extremely interested in the refrigerator. She immediately felt uncomfortable again and decided to quickly explain things so she could get out of there.

When she opened the door to leave, the man spoke up. "See you later, Solfege." This simple sentence sent a shiver down her spine. She was so not looking forward to tomorrow.

**A/N**: not much going on, I know, I'm ashamed I'm actually posting this, but this was seriously the best I could come up with.

Legato's just being a perv, and Solfege's being a girl. That's all :3

Next is BeatxSerenade, randomly requested by Iris – Soul Guidance

JazzxRondo after that, randomly requested by Grayjack72.

FredericxSolfege, randomly requested by Iris – Soul Guidance.

FuguexFalsetto, randomly requested by FFValentine

Then it's SalsaxDolce. Randomly requested by reiko123

CrescendoxSalsa after that, randomly requested by Iris – Soul Guidance.

Then is AllegrettoxPolka. Randomly requested by Grayjack72

BeatxRondo, randomly requested by Iris – Soul Guidance.

WaltzxLegato, this was randomly requested by FFValentine.

AllegerttoxViola, randomly requested by Grayjack72.

Then CrescendoxViola, randomly requested by Iris – Soul Guidance.

TubaxSerenade, randomly requested by Iris – Soul Guidance.

FredericxClaves. Randomly requested by Grayjack72

Then is BeatxFalsetto, randomly requested by FFValentine

JazzxSalsa, randomly requested by lifeless book of hope.

And then I'm doing a specific paring requested by lifeless book of hope, WaltzxCrescendo. (I was in a good mood, I'm not gonna make it a habbit accepting specific requests XD)

Then BeatxDolce, randomly requested by reiko123

Another specific pairing requested, this time by reiko123, WaltzxFugue XD (same story, I was in a good mood XD)

Then is AllegrettoxClaves which was randomly requested by XxKawaiiAngelxX.

JazzxBeat, randomly requested by Grayjack72.

Then is number 97, AllegrettoxCrescendo, randomly requested by lifeless book of hope.

And last on the list is number 151 which is… MarchxFalsetto XDD This was randomly requested by reiko123 

So uuhm, please review :3

**Numbers already done, or on the list to be done: 42, 98, 101, 8, 29, 77, 50, 33, 169, 24, 171, 38, 69, 111, 123, 20, 10, 48, 78, 95, 89, 58, 28, 17, 39, 55, 150, 73, 1, 27, 120, 2, 72, 68, 36, 25, 13, 119, 30, 117, 6, 99, 97, 151**


	22. 28: Beat x Serenade

**A/N**: Gawd, again I haven't updated in a while. I really have to get back into this… well anyway, I'm working on that, weird that once you get out of it it's hard to get back in…

Okay on with the chap, Beat x Serenade this time. Don't know if you'll get it but oh well :3

oh and I discovered some fault in the list but I'll save that for the end A/N.

I don't want to talk much so enjoy, this was randomly requested by Iris – Soul guidance.

* * *

**Eternal Sonata Random Pairing Project  
**#28: BeatxSerenade

Beat had fallen in love, again. After the harsh rejection from March he had decided not to ever fall in love again, but then he realized he had met the right person already. He just hadn't noticed yet.

Now that he had realized it his heart always started beating faster if he was near that person. He would blush, mumble and fall over his own words. The very thought of that person made him want to squeal like a little girl.

Oh how much he loved this person. How much he wanted this person to be his, but sadly this would never be the case, the person had been engaged to someone for quite some time now. They had been engaged before he had even met them. Maybe even before he was born.

The thought of the one he loved being engaged to someone tore his heart into many pieces, but he had a plan. A plan to make the person he loved to become all his.

He walked with Serenade through the big hallway of Baroque castle. They were the only two left behind because Serenade had not been feeling well lately. Her tummy had started to become bigger and when he had asked why he never got an answer. He did notice the girls exchanging glances, so he knew something was up.

The others had gone out to get a special herb that would lighten Serenade's pain, and Beat had offered to stay behind to keep an eye on her.

As she walked she staggered from time to time, clutching her stomach and wobbling to the wall to hold on to it for balance. Beat watched her suffer and pondered what it was again that would cause someone to act like this.

He summed up the symptoms in his head. Her tummy was getting bigger, she had started eating strange things, she had stomach cramps at all times of the day, one moment she was cranky the other as sweet as pie.

Then it hit him, he had heard some ladies in Rittardando talk about it once. Serenade was pregnant. Though he didn't know what that meant. Was it some kind of disease? He knew it lasted for a few months… What more did those ladies say?

"_I heard Vero had a miscarriage again." One said._

"_Yes, I heard it too, isn't this like the fifth time? Do you really think they were all miscarriages?"  
The ladies were whispering for some reason, and this made Beat not want to come out of his hiding place where they stood right in front of. _

"_I don't know, maybe she doesn't want any children, or maybe it's not her husbands." _

"_You think she caused the miscarriage herself? Like falling down the stairs or drinking heavily." _

"_That sure sounds like something she would do. She's so irresponsible, getting pregnant and then deciding she doesn't want the child."_

So this pregnant thing, and children were related somehow. Serenade was pregnant, and if she stops being pregnant before that certain amount of months is over she won't get a child. So… being pregnant was like making a child. He figured the child must be in her tummy since that was the only place getting bigger.

He wondered how the child got there, did she have to eat something special to get the child there? And how was it going to get out?

"Miss Serenade, can I ask you a question?" He asked as they neared the stairs.

She smiled at him, trying to hide her pain for the innocent boy. "Of course Beat."

They slowly walked up the stairs. "Do you like the captain?"

Serenade was a bit surprised by this question, especially when coming from Beat. The little boy was so innocent she figured he must have taken it for granted that she loved Crescendo since they were going to get married. But she decided to answer the kid anyway.

"Yes, I like him very much, he is very dear to me." She answered while focusing one her steps and holding on to the railing for dear life. Actually two lives, if she'd fall down the life growing inside of her would surely die.

"Really? Do you also like how cool his is?" Beat asked excitedly.

Serenade giggled softly. Beat was such an adorable little kid. "Yes, I love how cool he is, but I also love his gentle side, his mature side, how he is able to make decisions while thinking of others, how he is able to give up his own life for the sake of everyone else. He is a great man."

Beat didn't answer and waited for her at the top of the stairs. When she looked up something seemed off about the boy. He didn't wear the innocent smile like always, he looked like… like her brother when he did his first horrible deed.

When she reached the top Beat offered her a hand, which she accepted thankfully. "Thank yo-"

She was cut of by a whisper. "You will never love him as much as I do." The whisper came from Beat. She felt a chill run down her spine, her instincts told her to run, run as fast as she could, but the boy had her arm in a firm grip. He was surprisingly strong for someone his age.

"B-Beat..?"

"I will not lose to someone again." Beat said, then he pushed her hard.

Suddenly she was falling down, down the stairs. Her eyes were wide and all she saw was the evil grin on Beats face.

"I won't hand the captain over to you." He said while smirking.

Serenade wanted to grab something to save herself, but there was nothing to hold on to. All she could to was accept it and fall down, hoping she wouldn't hurt herself too much, hoping that the life inside her would survive.

Then her head hit the pavement and everything went black instantly.

* * *

**A/N**: Evil Beat lol, he's got a trauma from being rejected by March, and yes, the person he's in love with is Crescendo.

No I don't know if Serenade died, I'll leave that up to you.

So on with the list since it's already almost 4 in the morning here. After I wrote this chap I discovered that I made a mistake in the list somewhere along the list. This chapter should actually be Fugue x Serenade, but since both pairings include Serenade I got confused. So I'll do Fugue x Serenade next, and then the list is probably right again. (long list is difficult to maintain XD)

I've also decided to change how I list the pairings, since I'm getting tired of typing all the stuff each time. Hope you don't mind XD

**Next chapters**

Chapter 23: Pairing number 058, Fugue x Serenade, requested by Iris – Soul Guidance

Chapter 24: Pairing number 017, Jazz x Rondo, requested by GrayJack72

Chapter 25: Pairing number 039, Frederic x Solfege, requested by Iris – Soul Guidance

Chapter 26: Pairing number 055, Fugue x Falsetto, requested by FFValentine

Chapter 27: Pairing number 150, Salsa x Dolce, requested by reiko123

Chapter 28: Pairing number 073, Crescendo x Salsa requested by Iris – Soul Guidance

Chapter 29: Pairing number 001, Allegretto x Polka requested by Grayjack72

Chapter 30: Pairing number 027, Beat x Rondo, requested by Iris – Soul Guidance

Chapter 31: Pairing number 120, Waltz x Legato, requested by FFValentine

Chapter 32: Pairing number 002, Allegretto x Viola, requested by Grayjack72

Chapter 33: Pairing number 072, Crescendo x Viola, requested by Iris – Soul Guidance

Chapter 34: Pairing number 068, Tuba x Serenade, requested by Iris – Soul Guidance

Chapter 35: Pairing number 036, Frederic x Claves, requested by Grayjack72

Chapter 36: Pairing number 025, Beat x Falsetto, requested by FFValentine

Chapter 37: Pairing number 013, Jazz x Salsa, requested by lifeless book of hope

Chapter 38: Pairing number 119, Waltz x Crescendo, requested by lifeless book of hope

Chapter 39: Pairing number 030, Beat x Dolce, requested by reiko123

Chapter 40: Pairing number 117, Waltz x Fugue, requested by reiko123

Chapter 41: Pairing number 006, Allegretto x Claves, requested by XxKawaiiAngelxX

Chapter 42: Pairing number 099, Jazz x Beat, requested by Grayjack72

Chapter 43: Pairing number 097, Allegretto x Crescendo, requested by lifeless book of hope

Chapter 44: Pairing number 151, March x Falsetto, requested by reiko123

Chapter 45: Pairing number 018, Jazz x Serenade, requested by Grayjack72

Chapter 46: Pairing number 102, Jazz x Fugue, requested by lifeless book of hope

…and only now I notice how incredibly long the list is already XDD

anyway, I think this way of listing the upcoming chapters is a bit less chaotic XDD

So please review :3

**Numbers already done, or on the list to be done: 42, 98, 101, 8, 29, 77, 50, 33, 169, 24, 171, 38, 69, 111, 123, 20, 10, 48, 78, 95, 89, 28, 58, 17, 39, 55, 150, 73, 1, 27, 120, 2, 72, 68, 36, 25, 13, 119, 30, 117, 6, 99, 97, 151, 18, 102**


	23. 58: Fugue x Serenade

**WARNING: RATED M FOR CERTAIN THINGS I'M NOT GOING TO MENTION HERE BECAUSE THAT'LL SPOIL THE STORY. **

**A/N:**Dear people who read this project, I am INCREDIBLY sorry for not updating for so extremely long. I had planned to write all summer, but nothing came. There are no excuses, I was just stuck and there were tons of distracting things going on in life *cough*tumblr*cough*

Well uuhm… school has started again so don't expect me to update every day and stuff, but I will try to work hard to get one up every week or so. And if not well… spam me? xD

Oh but it's vacation now for a week…

Lol anyway, this is a pairing I had a bit of difficulties with, but a few days ago I suddenly had this brilliant idea. Uuhm… once I started writing words just started to flow out, so it's kinda shorter than what I had planned, but I hope you don't mind.

I hope you find this a good come-back chapter XD

(I talk too much)

ENJOY

* * *

**Eternal Sonata Random Pairing Project**

#58: FuguexSerenade

It was that time of the year again, the time where all kinds of people from all over the world came to visit her and her brother at their large castle. People she didn't know, didn't want to know. She knew they only came to them for their money, for their power. Her brother was all smiles as usual, carefully picking out the people he'd allow to call themselves their friends, carefully picking out the people he was going to use, going to suck dry and leave them for dead in the end.

It was her birthday. The castle was full of people, people she didn't know. They all came in the hope to get some connection to them, some kind of connection to be able to gain something from knowing them personally. "I attended her 16th birthday party," they'd say. "We became such close friends so quickly," they'd lie. "It was like we had been friends for forever," they'd continue their lie. And as the time goes by, their lies would only grow bigger, stronger, harder to deny.

She had never liked people much, they could be incredibly annoying. But there were also people who were good to her without wanting her money, her power. One of those people was her housemaid. She had been with Serenade since she was young, telling her stories, playing with her, tucking her in. Her housemaid was a good woman, kind, but old. Playing time was limited because her old bones couldn't take much, Serenade would be sad, but somewhere she'd understand and accept it. Sadly, just months before her 15th birthday, her old housemaid died in her sleep. Serenade was inconsolable, for weeks she'd be hulled up in her room crying and telling herself it was all just a lie.

Around that time her brother got a new "play-mate". A grey haired man in his early twenties. He wore a monocle on his right eye. At first Serenade didn't like him, she didn't want him talking to her, didn't want him anywhere near her. The man, named Fugue, accepted her strange behaviour without question and obeyed to her wishes. Slowly she grew curious for this unknown man who didn't try to force his way into her world. She'd sneak after him and her brother as they'd enter the garden, act as if she was going to enjoy the flowers instead of curiously observing this unique man. She'd watch them practice fighting, something which he seemed to be good in, for as far as she had knowledge about it.

Gradually she grew to accept the man, who took notice of this and carefully approached her at times he thought would be all right. Slowly they got to know each other better, they became friends, best friends, beyond friends. Feelings started to unfold itself, in Serenade's heart that was. Fugue was unaware of her growing feelings and was having other kinds of feelings himself. And those feelings certainly weren't as pure as Serenades.

About a year later, on her 16th birthday, Serenade was looking for Fugue's company again to escape the crowds in the castle. She found him near the stairs down to the castle dungeon. Wondering what he was up to, she hid behind a pillar and watched him as he descended down de stairs into the dungeon. What was it that he sought there? All that was down there were empty mouldy boxes, and a few prisoners.

She waited for a while, expecting him to come back up again soon, but after a few minutes he was still down there. Silently she made her way over to the stairs and peered down into the dungeon. She didn't see anything from this angle, and she didn't hear any noises. Quietly she descended down the stairs, she peeked around the corner. Strangely there was no sign of Fugue. She stepped down the last step of the stairs and walked into the dungeon. It was just a straight hall with a few prison cells on one side. It reeked of something she couldn't quite pin down and whenever she put her foot on the ground she had to take care not to step into any kind of dirt, a box or sometimes even a rat. The rats were quite large and she had to take care not to scream whenever she saw one.

She felt a slight breeze coming from the end of the tunnel, she found this to be quite strange and hastily, but quietly, made her way to the end. There she found a large crack in the wall, if she'd make herself small enough she'd be able to squeeze through.

She turned back around, hoping that maybe she'd see Fugue from this angle, but again she was disappointed with the sight of just mould and rusty bars. Had Fugue gone through the crack? And if he did, how did he know about the crack? And what was behind it? A secret chamber? A passage? Or maybe he only found the crack today and went through it to check what was behind it. Either way, Serenade decided to go through it too, after all, if Fugue was alone it might be dangerous.

She squeezed herself through the tiny crack, crumbling some stone away along the way, and tearing her dress. She didn't notice, her heart was filled with excitement and curiosity for what was behind the crack in the wall in the dungeon of her big castle.

At the other side of the wall she was met by a soft blowing breeze. She found herself standing in some sort of cave, there was a path with on both sides a stream of water. There grew strange plants which gave off a blue glow. She caught no glimpse of Fugue and slowly started walking. Only to be surprised by a large bat blocking her path. She froze with fear, never in her life had she seen a monster from this up close before, in the wild, alive. The bat didn't seem to want to attack her, it was peacefully flapping back and forth on the path, without any visible purpose.

She slowly inched closer to the monster, suddenly she saw its eyes dart her way, the monster paused its movement, turner towards her and slowly flapped closer. Again she found herself frozen with fear, unable to move, unable to run. It inspected her with its eyes, it sniffed her, and flapped around her, observing how dangerous she was. Serenade just stood there, hands clutched together in front of her chest, eyes following the movement of the monster, hoping it would not attack her.

Finally the monster flapped away from her, and it seemed she was allowed to pass. And so she did, she slowly shuffled her feet forward, away from the monster. When she was on a safe distance from the monster she let out a sigh of relief. Never before in her life had she been so scared.

After a while of walking she met another monster, this one didn't even notice her, even if she came close enough to touch it. She quietly made her way past it and went on. She ended up at a fork in the road and doubted for a moment which way to take. The monster guarding the fork was a different monster from the two bat monsters she had seen earlier. But this monster also didn't seem to mind her presence and let her pass without a fuss. She decided to take the right path and ended up on a path alike to the first one. She was able to pass all the monsters without even a glance from the monsters, as if they'd accepted her, as if they knew she was no threat.

Soon she met another fork in the road and again decided to take the right one. This time there was another kind of monster floating around, something jelly-fish like. With scary tentacles. She froze again for a moment, seeing the monster its eyes find hers. Strangely enough, instead of attacking her, it went out of her way and waited for her to pass by so it could continue floating around again. She was stunned and passed the monster.

This path ended up in an even larger cave, one from which she was barely able to see the bottom. At the dead end of the path she saw a chest, and a person. She quickly recognized the person. "Fugue!" She exclaimed as she dashed towards him and hugged him tightly.

"S-Serenade? How did you get here?" His tone wasn't his usual friendly tone, but one of annoyance.

She looked up at him innocently. "I saw you going down into the dungeon so I followed you, but you weren't there anymore and then I discovered that crack. I had no idea it would end up in such a fantastic place!"

He grabbed her by her shoulders and pushed her back into the safety of the enclosed cave. "Listen Serenade, this is a very dangerous place, certainly not a place for a royal princess like yourself to play around in, you could've gotten yourself killed! If your brother got air of your being here…" He didn't finish his sentence and gazed into nothing with a dreamy look in his eyes.

"..eehm… Fugue?" She asked carefully, slightly afraid of this face she'd never seen before.

Fugue quickly woke up out of his daydream, he should be more careful, up until now he had always been able to keep his fantasies to himself, had always been able to make sure not to ever dream of Waltz while around his sister. He stared at her face, damn she resembled him so perfectly, they could've been twins… Maybe… just maybe, the rest of her body was like his too, well that one specific part not of course, and the upper part also not very much, but the butthole… and maybe from the right angle it would look like he was… 'No Fugue, stop it now.' He thought to himself, but it was too late already, his hand had found its way to her butt and she had gone weak in his arms. This was his chance. His one and probably only chance to have something alike the sex he'd probably never get.

He squeezed her butt and she squealed. 'No kisses' He thought. He swiftly turned her around and forced her to lean against the wall. He wanted to pull up her purple dress, but found it was torn already. This was even better, all he now had to do was pull down her underpants, and so he did. He heard her moan softly, certainly she was expecting something much more gentile than what he was going to do to her.

He soaked two of his fingers with saliva and without further notice he pushed one into her butthole. She screamed out in pain, begged him to stop, but he didn't, he kept her in a firm grip and started probing his finger in and out, soon he pushed in another finger and scissored her butthole to stretch it. He knew it would be far from enough for her virgin hole, but he couldn't take it anymore. For a year long he had the desire to fuck the young count, knowing he'd never get the chance. Sure she wasn't him, but it was close enough.

While still holding her, he pulled down his pants with one hand. He heard her cry, begging him not to go on, not to put that thing in, not there, but he didn't listen. He quickly shoved his member in her prepared hole. This made her cry even louder, scream in pain, curse at him, using words a delicate princess like her shouldn't even know. But all this was just a blur for him, he was hulled in a daze of bliss and pleasure, her hole, this hole… his hole was so amazingly tight. Waltz' hole was so wonderfully tight, so amazingly virgin, but he was moaning in such high pleasures, as if he had taken it countless of times before.

Serenade cried out in pain, cursing, begging, trying to pull herself free from his strong grip, he was hurting her, in more than one place. When he first let his hand slip down to her butt she was expecting a kiss, not this. And why would he put it in the wrong hole? Why was he not letting her go, it was obvious he was hurting her. It felt like he was ripping her open, every thrust only felt worse, every time he pulled back she hoped, begged, wished, prayed form him to pull it out entirely, to let her go, but every time he thrust it back in with more force, thrusting it deeper than before, reaching places she didn't even know, didn't want to know she had.

Fugue was hulled in his own fantasies, now that he was inside a person so very much alike Waltz, his imagination had started running wild. Serenades screams and cries were transformed into Waltz' moans and begging for more, her pulling away was changed to Waltz' going along with his movement. When he closed his eyes the pleasure only seemed to double. He moaned as the tightness surrounding him slowly brought him closer to ejaculation.

Serenade found nothing about this experience pleasurable at all. All she felt was pain, pain and a broken heart. Over the past year she had gradually fallen in love with Fugue, and she had thought, hoped, wished that he felt the same way, but from his moaning she could tell this was not the case. "W-Waltz." He'd moan. "Waltz, your hole is so..." Then he'd grunt loudly. She felt sick, he had been in love with her brother since the beginning, he was using her as a replacement, and in the grossest way possible.

He moaned Waltz name, it came out of his mouth harshly, but he felt like he and Waltz were melting together, two bodies, same feelings, one in the other, both feeling the same pleasure and passion. One last thrust and he released all his seed into the tight hole of his lover. In his head it was like exploding bombs, clashing swords, sparks. It felt great to finally come inside the man he loved. He stood there still inside the other, just reliving the pleasurable moment they just had. Waltz was surprisingly quiet. Wait… where those sobs? He opened his eyes and came back into reality. He wasn't in Waltz' bedroom, he was in the passage behind the dungeon walls, he hadn't just released his seed into Waltz, but into his sister. He went white, realizing what he just had done. He quickly pulled out, grabbed his pants and ran back to the crack in the wall, leaving Serenade behind all alone.

She slumped to the ground, she felt gross, the thick liquid dripping out of her behind. She didn't dare to feel how much he had stretched it. She didn't want to think about it, but she still felt everything. His grip, his force, his fingers, his dick. She wanted to cry, but found herself unable to. She was scarred for life, and knew she had to get out of this place as soon as possible, maybe she should just accept that engagement with that prince from that other nation whose name she'd always forget. Maybe then she'd be able to forget it all.

* * *

**A/N**: LOLOLOL I must say I'm sorta proud of this, I don't know why…

Lots of random babbling at the beginning, I guess I'm kinda influenced by the writing style of the books I'm reading…

So anyway, I made Fugue gay for Waltz, because that's funny. Hmmm… I wanted to ramble more but I'm tired (4.30am LOL) so I'll just get on with the list and stuff.

**Next chapters**

Chapter 24: Pairing number 017, Jazz x Rondo,

Chapter 25: Pairing number 039, Frederic x Solfege,

Chapter 26: Pairing number 055, Fugue x Falsetto,

Chapter 27: Pairing number 150, Salsa x Dolce,

Chapter 28: Pairing number 073, Crescendo x Salsa,

Chapter 29: Pairing number 001, Allegretto x Polka,

Chapter 30: Pairing number 027, Beat x Rondo,

Chapter 31: Pairing number 120, Waltz x Legato,

Chapter 32: Pairing number 002, Allegretto x Viola,

Chapter 33: Pairing number 072, Crescendo x Viola,

Chapter 34: Pairing number 068, Tuba x Serenade,

Chapter 35: Pairing number 036, Frederic x Claves,

Chapter 36: Pairing number 025, Beat x Falsetto,

Chapter 37: Pairing number 013, Jazz x Salsa,

Chapter 38: Pairing number 119, Waltz x Crescendo,

Chapter 39: Pairing number 030, Beat x Dolce,

Chapter 40: Pairing number 117, Waltz x Fugue,

Chapter 41: Pairing number 006, Allegretto x Claves,

Chapter 42: Pairing number 099, Jazz x Beat,

Chapter 43: Pairing number 097, Allegretto x Crescendo,

Chapter 44: Pairing number 151, March x Falsetto,

Chapter 45: Pairing number 018, Jazz x Serenade,

Chapter 46: Pairing number 102, Jazz x Fugue,

Chapter 47: Pairing number 100, Jazz x Frederic,

Chapter 48: Pairing number 115, Frederic x Crescendo,

Long list is long. Anyway, I decided to get rid of the "requested by" stuff, seemed pretty useless since people probably know what number they requested.

So uuhm… review? :3

**Numbers already requested: 42, 98, 101, 8, 29, 77, 50, 33, 169, 24, 171, 38, 69, 111, 123, 20, 10, 48, 78, 95, 89, 28, 58, 17, 39, 55, 150, 73, 1, 27, 120, 2, 72, 68, 36, 25, 13, 119, 30, 117, 6, 99, 97, 151, 18, 102, 100, 115**


	24. 51: Rondo x Jazz

**WARNING: RATED T FOR… STUFF, nothing sexual, just… kinda… cruel :3**

**A/N:**I am… ashamed of myself. I promised I would work hard to update every week (or so) and I didn't. (well actually I had some trouble with coming up with ideas for this pairing) I don't deserve your forgiveness, though I do ask for it.

…I'm being way to dramatic. So yeah, it's late, but I DO update, since I still love Eternal Sonata, and I always will. (and I still want to become a better writer and this is a great way to improve)

Rondo x Jazz this time, enjoy :3

* * *

**Eternal Sonata Random Pairing Project**

#17: RondoxJazz

_What if, what if things had gone completely different, what if Waltz had decided Rondo was better suited for the mission to infiltrate Andantino and win the rebel's leader's heart. Would Rondo be the one completely in love with Jazz?_

After separating themselves from Falsetto and the others, Rondo and Jazz walked to their hideout together. As Jazz was happily looking around, relieved to be back, Rondo was glaring at all the familiar things. She didn't like to be here, she'd rather be in the Castle of Forte, watching Fugue fight, or listening to Waltz demanding things from Legato. Heck she even missed that fat guy Tuba.

She glared at the rebel leader's back. She hated him, from the bottom of her heart, but he seemed oblivious to her feelings. He probably thought she liked him and was just too shy to tell him, or he was just oblivious. Moron.

She just wished she was allowed to kill him, but nooo, Waltz wanted her to spy on Andantino, so killing him was out of the question. Oh if only Waltz had send Claves on this mission instead of her. Then again, knowing Claves she might just fall in love with this guy, Claves was that kind of romantic person.

They entered the house and settled down on the couch. Jazz was being strangely quiet, usually he'd be talking about this or that, and there was certainly a lot to talk about now.

Rondo couldn't handle the silence and got up to stare out of the window. Even though she had been living together with Jazz for a while now, she still felt like she didn't know him enough to start a conversation without blowing her cover.

"Rondo." Jazz started out of nowhere. "What do you think of Falsetto?"

Rondo was surprised at this question, she knew Jazz' childhood friend had been having some suspicions about her, so this came… unwanted.

"Why? What do you mean?" She answered, still facing away from Jazz, for if her expression failed to match her tone.

Jazz had a serious look on his face, and was leaning with his elbows on his knees, thinking deeply. "We have an information leak on our hands. There's a spy within our ranks, and I think, that it may very well be Falsetto."

Rondo fell silent, she wanted to laugh out loud, instead of getting herself revealed of a spy, Jazz was thinking that his closest friend was the spy. This couldn't get anymore hilarious. He really was one of the dumbest guys she had ever met.

"Well?" Jazz interrupted her inner joy. "What do you think? Don't you think she's been acting strange lately? She's been oddly combative, especially towards you."

Rondo wanted to roll around on the floor laughing, but she kept herself from doing so.

"Think about it." Jazz continued his mindless talking. "She never used to be like that."

Rondo sighed. The urge to kill him washed over her again. "Well, maybe you're right, maybe not, what makes you think she's a spy anyway?" Even though this was the perfect opportunity to frame Falsetto as the spy, she needed just a little bit more information. What if word got out that Falsetto wasn't the spy after all, then her true identity would get revealed. That could become a dangerous situation.

Jazz looked up with a confused look on his face. "Like I said, she's been acting strange lately."

Rondo laughed and shook her head. "You really have no idea what goes on in a girls head do you? She's been friends with you since you were young, of course she'd start acting strange if another woman suddenly showed up."

He still had the same confused look on his face. "I don't see what that has to do with her strange behaviour."

Rondo sighed. "When did you first notice that she started acting strange?"

Jazz thought for a moment. "I believe I first noticed a while after you joined our ranks."

"See!" Rondo exclaimed. "She's just jealous of us."

Jazz stared at her for a moment and then sighed. "I sincerely hope that's all it is. Even so, there's definitely something she's hiding from me, I've known her since childhood so we can tell almost everything about each other."

Rondo chuckled. "Apparently not."

Jazz ignored her and continued his thinking. "There's definitely something she's hiding, I just can't quite figure out what it is yet."

Now Rondo started to get irritated. For Falsetto it was so easy to figure out that Rondo is the spy, though for some reason Falsetto decided not to reveal her true identity. But this dumbass of a male, who is the leader of a rebel army for heaven's sake, can't figure anything out at all. He probably even has difficulties figuring out whether he's hungry or feels sick.

She honestly felt sorry for Falsetto for having to put up with this guy for all this time, maybe she should end her misery. End his misery. End this stupid war.

She reached for her blades. 'Let's end this' She thought. "Jazz."

Jazz looked up. "Rondo..? What are you doing?" His expression changed from surprised to confused, to slightly scared. "R-Rondo, why are you taking out your blades? What are you planning to use them for? You know I told you I'm not into that…"

Rondo kept silent and slowly approached the oh so big rebel leader. "You missed one important little detail Jazz." She smirked. "Falsetto is not the spy." She raised her blades. "I am!" And with those words she slashed her blades through Jazz' chest.

Jazz moaned in pain, still confused about what was happening. Rondo was the spy? But how? She had always been a loyal companion, he had grown to love her, how could she be the spy? Was he really that naïve? How could that be true, he was the fearless leader of a fearless army.

Rondo chuckled again as she stabbed him in the chest again. "Really Jazz, I thought you would be a bigger threat, and I also thought you'd at least put up something of a fight."

Jazz fell down on the floor and tried to look up to see the face of the woman he thought he loved. She was laughing, laughing while stabbing him. How could he have been so blind?

Rondo stabbed him in the chest once again, piercing his heart this time. "Don't worry Jazz." She said before pulling it out. "I will take great care of your little army and your lovely Falsetto." And with that she first twisted the blade a little deeper and then pulled it out.

Jazz let out one last scream of pain, blood gushed out of his wounds as he tried to get up to fight back. But he already knew it was too late, he felt the life flowing out of him, this was going to be his end. He barely heard what Rondo said. Something about Falsetto? Should he be worried? There was an whole army going to avenge him, Rondo wouldn't live long.

Rondo watched as the once undefeatable rebel leader struggled to live on, but failed. After she saw him let out his last breath, after she was sure nobody would be able to save him anymore, she walked away. Out of the house.

She walked toward the shore of Lake Reverb, she had to wash her blades before continuing the rest of her plan. Luckily she hadn't spilled any blood on her clothes. Neither had she stepped into the pool of blood. Now she would be able to frame the death on some assassin that didn't exist, maybe Claves.

A while later she found herself in front of the cave entrance to Andante. Just having killed their leader, and then walking right into the city as if nothing happened, that took some guts. Which she had of course.

After the first bridge she already spotted the group of three, Falsetto walking in front of Viola and Allegretto who seemed to be in some random discussion again. Probably about that little girl Polka again.

She took a deep breath and walked towards them. "Hi guys, you were taking quite a while so we figured I'd come and get you." She said in the most cheerful way she could. She felt Falsetto's glare.

"Hey." Allegretto said. "Sorry 'bout that. Miss Viola over here forced us to go into Lento Cemetery to get some kind of water for a flower, took a little longer than expected." He wore that cocky grin on his face while pointing at Viola. Who looked like she wanted to strangle the kid. Rondo felt the same way.

Together they walked back to their hideout. They walked in awkward silence. Sure Allegretto and Viola were arguing about something again, but Falsetto was being awfully quiet. Rondo knew Falsetto suspected something, but hey, there was no proof right.

They entered the house, where it was eerily quiet. "Jazz! We're back." There was no answer. Of course not, Jazz was laying dead in a pool of his own blood.

They walked up the stairs and were met by a gruesome sight. Jazz was rolled over and now lay on his back, his hands were folded on top of his chest, and his eyes wide open. A dagger was stabbed in his chest on the place where his heart was, which was now gone. The dagger was also stabbed through a piece of paper.

Viola screamed and cried, Falsetto had burst into tears but made no sound, Rondo cried too of course, and Allegretto just stood there, staring at the dead body of the man he looked up to so much.

Rondo had ran over to his body and hugged it, smearing herself with his blood, to cover any of the blood specks that did spat on her clothes earlier. She pulled out the dagger while crying, opened the letter and read it out loud.

"I have stolen this man's heart, it is mine and forever will be. Claves." Rondo turned her head away from the others, she was unable to control the urge to smile. Good old Claves, always there to cover up her mistakes. Now no one would have a reason to suspect her of killing Jazz.

* * *

**A/N**: Didn't have the time to re-read and check for mistakes, got a job to do after posting this, when I'm done I will check.

So… I found it hard to figure out a way to make this pairing work, and still kinda keep myself to the game story line. So I made it a 'What if…' LOL I hope you liked it :3

Oh right, some of Jazz' lines are taken directly from the game, just thought I'd let you know.

**Next chapters**

Chapter 25: Pairing number 039, Frederic x Solfege,

Chapter 26: Pairing number 055, Fugue x Falsetto,

Chapter 27: Pairing number 150, Salsa x Dolce,

Chapter 28: Pairing number 073, Crescendo x Salsa,

Chapter 29: Pairing number 001, Allegretto x Polka,

Chapter 30: Pairing number 027, Beat x Rondo,

Chapter 31: Pairing number 120, Waltz x Legato,

Chapter 32: Pairing number 002, Allegretto x Viola,

Chapter 33: Pairing number 072, Crescendo x Viola,

Chapter 34: Pairing number 068, Tuba x Serenade,

Chapter 35: Pairing number 036, Frederic x Claves,

Chapter 36: Pairing number 025, Beat x Falsetto,

Chapter 37: Pairing number 013, Jazz x Salsa,

Chapter 38: Pairing number 119, Waltz x Crescendo,

Chapter 39: Pairing number 030, Beat x Dolce,

Chapter 40: Pairing number 117, Waltz x Fugue,

Chapter 41: Pairing number 006, Allegretto x Claves,

Chapter 42: Pairing number 099, Jazz x Beat,

Chapter 43: Pairing number 097, Allegretto x Crescendo,

Chapter 44: Pairing number 151, March x Falsetto,

Chapter 45: Pairing number 018, Jazz x Serenade,

Chapter 46: Pairing number 102, Jazz x Fugue,

Chapter 47: Pairing number 100, Jazz x Frederic,

Chapter 48: Pairing number 115, Frederic x Crescendo,

Chapter 49: Pairing number 051, Fugue x Polka

**Numbers already requested: 42, 98, 101, 8, 29, 77, 50, 33, 169, 24, 171, 38, 69, 111, 123, 20, 10, 48, 78, 95, 89, 28, 58, 17, 39, 55, 150, 73, 1, 27, 120, 2, 72, 68, 36, 25, 13, 119, 30, 117, 6, 99, 97, 151, 18, 102, 100, 115, 51**

…review? :3


	25. 39: Solfege x Frederic

**WARNING: RATED T FOR… THINGIES (I don't want to spoil the entire story by giving it away in the warning)**

**A/N:**...yeah… I don't have anything to do, no school and stuff, and I had this idea so yeah.

Don't expect romantic stuff, that's just…. Eww. LOL

It's Solfege x Frederic folks, enjoy :3

* * *

**Eternal Sonata Random Pairing Project**

#39: SolfegexFrederic

It was already late in the evening when Polka returned home. "Mom, I have a friend with me." She said cheerfully when she entered the house together with her newfound friend.

Once her mother had turned around she introduced her friend. "This is Frederic." She watched her mother's expression and saw it turn into surprise.

"Oh!" Was all Solfege could bring out when she saw the man that her daughter called a friend. She recognized him, this was the man who was going to change her daughter's life, for the better, or for the worst.

She wasn't worried at all that her daughter brought home a total stranger she met late in the evening in the flower field that was only accessible through their village. Instead she was just surprised, she hadn't expected him to show up any time soon, not at least for another 20 years.

"What's wrong? Mom?" Polka broke Solfege out of her thoughts, looking quite worried about the reason her mother was spacing out.

"What?" She asked, still a bit confused. "Oh, it's nothing." She ignored her daughter's worried expression and turned to the man named Frederic.

He bowed at her. "Please pardon the intrusion at such a late hour." A smile, and a tap on the hat, very gentleman like.

Solfege smiled and pondered for a while, she wasn't sure this was really the Frederic everything was about, maybe something would confirm he truly was who she thought he was. "Frederic, was it? You don't look like you're from around here, is that right?" Yeah, that question should be able to confirm things.

"Uh… yes." Frederic was unsure about what to answer, he couldn't say he was dreaming and hoping to wake up soon, right? "A journey…" He paused for a while to come up with something sensible. "I've been on a long journey searching for something."

Solfege processed his answer. "I see…" He certainly liked to bend the truth, but this was enough, he really was the Frederic she thought him to be. This was the beginning of her daughters ending.

She figured she should probably play along, even though she knew better. "Well, you must have traveled far to get here." For a moment Solfege didn't know how to continue. Her eyes darted across the room. Ah, the stew she had been stirring. "Are you hungry? I'm afraid it's only leftovers, but won't you stay for dinner?" That should be enough to keep him here.

"Dinner? Oh, I couldn't…" Again, Frederic started with the gentleman manners. Was he really going to deny a dinner? What use was it to be polite, was he planning on leaving once being introduced? At this time of the day, where would he go? Sleep in a cave and eat bat-poo?

Polka pouted, she didn't want her new friend to leave, after all, she never really had any friends, everyone was afraid of her magic. "My mom's stew is delicious! You should stay and try it!" She said desperately. From the corner of her eye she saw her mother throwing her a warning glance, but she ignored it and looked at Frederic with pleading eyes.

He looked down upon her and gave her a soft smile, she was an adorable little girl, and it was very obvious she wanted him here. "Well then, I accept your kind offer." He smiled at Solfege, who smiled back in return.

Now everyone was smiling, all for different reasons. Polka was happy her friend was going to stay a little longer, Frederic was pleased he had a place to stay for the night and a normal dinner, and Solfege was smiling for completely different reasons. Since the moment Frederic had stepped foot in her little house she had started planning, she was going to give this story a completely different turn.

As Polka showed Frederic her room, Solfege went back to the stew. She scooped three plates full and placed them on the table. One for her, one for Polka, and one for Frederic. She glanced to the opening of her daughter's room, they still seemed to be looking around in her room.

She grabbed one of the bottles from the highest shelf, the one Polka couldn't reach, and poured a part of it's contestants over Frederic's stew. Then she placed the bottle back and sat down on her regular chair.

A few moments later Polka dragged Frederic back to the kitchen, she plopped herself down on her usual chair and signaled to Frederic he should sit down too.

And so he did, once again he smiled at his two hostess'. Polka had already started eating her stew, she seemed to have quite the appetite. Frederic smiled at the sight and then turned his gaze to his own plate.

The food, if you could call the muck food, was staring back at him. The 'delicious' stew was a slimy mixture of brown, green and purple sludge. Here and there you'd see brown or black objects pointing out of the muck. All in all, the stuff looked horrible, but Frederic wasn't suddenly going to discard his gentlemanly manners and picked up the spoon.

He slowly took a small scoop of the mixture, and actually, it didn't taste that bad at all. It was slimy, like oysters, and the objects were soft and mushy, probably mushrooms or other things you'd find in the forest. The brown had a salty taste, rich of flavour, the green had a more sweeter taste, and the purple tasted like… nothing he ever tasted before.

He greedily emptied his plate, only now noticing how hungry he was. Even though this was a dream, it seemed he was able to get hungry just like in real life. It was a strange experience.

Not much later he swallowed the last bit and laid his spoon back on the table with a satisfied look on his face. Polka giggled. "I see you enjoyed it, I told you it was good." He smiled down at the girl and nodded. Somehow he was getting tired, very tired, so tired he was no longer able to speak properly.

Solfege noticed this and smiled to herself. "Oh my, it seems you are getting tired. Polka dear, why don't you take our guest to the guestroom while I clean things up here." She looked at her daughter who seemed to be disappointed. "Now Polka, our guest it tired, you can play again tomorrow." Solfege hoped Polka would do as she said soon because if not her plan would fail.

Polka pouted, but obeyed and helped Frederic to get up and escorted him to the guestroom. This all went very slowly because Frederic was already fast asleep, waking him up took already quite some time, it was as if he wasn't planning on waking up at all.

With a satisfied grin Solfege watched as her daughter struggled to help the older man get to bed. Once they were out of sight she got up and collected the plates. Upon seeing Frederic's plate she almost let out a chuckle, the man had literally eaten every last bit of the stew, it was like there never had been any stew on the plate in the first place.

She washed the plates in the sink, she washed Frederic's plate more thoroughly than the others, it would be no good if there were any traces of her special bland left on the plate, that could cause some trouble later.

After washing she sat back down on the table with one of her unfinished sewing works. She had planned to finish this one this evening, but it seemed that was not going to happen, there were more important things to do this night.

After a while Polka came back from the guest room, she looked quite tired. "Polka dear, you seem tired, why don't you turn in early today?" Solfege said, hoping her daughter would do so, so she could proceed with her plan sooner.

Polka nodded slowly. "I guess that's for the best. Good night mom." She walked over to Solfege to give her a goodnight hug. After doing so she turned and slowly walked into her bedroom, closing the door behind her.

Even after Solfege started hearing Polka's soft snoring, she kept sewing until midnight. She softly laid down her sewing and sneaked over to the guestroom. There was Frederic, sleeping without a care in the world, probably dreaming he was back into his own world again.

Solfege couldn't help but to let out a chuckle, he had no idea. He would never see the people from his own world again, he'd be locked away in this one forever, without anybody to help him.

She dragged him out of bed, there was no need to be careful with him, the drugs made sure he would not wake up for another 12 hours, and by then, he probably wouldn't even be able to wake up anymore.

After she had him on the floor she took the sheets and rolled him into them, then she secured the sheets with a rope, making sure they wouldn't unroll when drifting down the stream. She picked up the bundle, which was quite the task, for she was just a weak flower picker, and carried him outside, careful not to wake her sleeping daughter.

Outside and away from the house, she dropped the bundle on the ground and rolled it forward, which was much easier than carrying it. Once she reached the stream she crouched down next to where Frederic's head was. Knowing he was able to hear her, despite the fact that he was fast asleep, she confessed why she was doing this.

"Frederic, I want you to know this is nothing personal, if it had been someone else taking my daughter away from me, I would have done the same. It's just… I didn't think you'd come so soon, I thought I still had time to prepare myself, and Polka, for this. So I figured I'd speed things up and end you myself, that way Polka doesn't have to be sacrificed, that way I will have her by my side forever."

She stood back up and pushed the bundle into the stream. As she watched it drift down the river she felt relief wash over her, now she was sure she would always be together with Polka, now she was sure she'd never lose her to death, nor to some random boy. After all, nobody wanted to get near her.

The next morning Solfege was woken by a sobbing girl next to her bed. "Polka? What's wrong dear?" She asked as the girl crawled under the sheets looking for the comfort of her mothers arms.

"H-he's g-g-gone…" She sniffled. "Why mommy? Did I do something wrong? I thought we were friends." Another sniffle.

Solfege smiled kindly as she hugged the girl and patted her head. "I'm sure he had a good reason to leave without telling us dear. After all, he did say he was on a long journey looking for something."

'I won't let anyone take you away from me Polka.' She thought while rocking her dear girl.

* * *

**A/N**: Once again I didn't check for any mistakes, I've got that job to do again, and it's late already so I wanna get it done. I would appreciate it if you'd notify me nicely if you found any major mistakes.

So uuhm… yeah… did you expect that? Since I already had her kill Tuba, the same way… I kinda tried to not let her intentions shine through in the beginning… did I do that correctly? XD

LOL Solfege has an unhealthy obsession with Polka, I'll leave it to you how you want to understand that. XD

Eehm… the list now goes up till 50 chapters… I think I'd like to keep it like that for a while, at least till chapter 35. Yeah, let's do it like that.

**I'd appreciate it if you don't request any more random numbers till I've finished chapter 35. Any numbers which will be requested will be ignored. **

(lol that sounds so harsh)

**Next chapters**

Chapter 26: Pairing number 055, Fugue x Falsetto,

Chapter 27: Pairing number 150, Salsa x Dolce,

Chapter 28: Pairing number 073, Crescendo x Salsa,

Chapter 29: Pairing number 001, Allegretto x Polka,

Chapter 30: Pairing number 027, Beat x Rondo,

Chapter 31: Pairing number 120, Waltz x Legato,

Chapter 32: Pairing number 002, Allegretto x Viola,

Chapter 33: Pairing number 072, Crescendo x Viola,

Chapter 34: Pairing number 068, Tuba x Serenade,

Chapter 35: Pairing number 036, Frederic x Claves,

Chapter 36: Pairing number 025, Beat x Falsetto,

Chapter 37: Pairing number 013, Jazz x Salsa,

Chapter 38: Pairing number 119, Waltz x Crescendo,

Chapter 39: Pairing number 030, Beat x Dolce,

Chapter 40: Pairing number 117, Waltz x Fugue,

Chapter 41: Pairing number 006, Allegretto x Claves,

Chapter 42: Pairing number 099, Jazz x Beat,

Chapter 43: Pairing number 097, Allegretto x Crescendo,

Chapter 44: Pairing number 151, March x Falsetto,

Chapter 45: Pairing number 018, Jazz x Serenade,

Chapter 46: Pairing number 102, Jazz x Fugue,

Chapter 47: Pairing number 100, Jazz x Frederic,

Chapter 48: Pairing number 115, Frederic x Crescendo,

Chapter 49: Pairing number 051, Fugue x Polka

Chapter 50: Pairing number 005, Allegretto x Falsetto

**Numbers already requested: 42, 98, 101, 8, 29, 77, 50, 33, 169, 24, 171, 38, 69, 111, 123, 20, 10, 48, 78, 95, 89, 28, 58, 17, 39, 55, 150, 73, 1, 27, 120, 2, 72, 68, 36, 25, 13, 119, 30, 117, 6, 99, 97, 151, 18, 102, 100, 115, 51, 5**

…review? :3


	26. 55: Fugue x Falsetto

**WARNING: RATED M FOR SEXUAL CONENT, read at own risk.**

**A/N: **Hi there… :3 Long time no see? Please don't hate me ;A;

LOL I wanted to finish this entire project last year. IT'S FUCKING IMPOSSIBLE. Maybe I'll be able to finish it this year… (doubt it)

Sorry guys, I wanted to post this one waaaay earlier, but the idea I had for this, which was an awesome idea, was impossible for me to write. IDK why, but after writing the basic stuff and getting to the point were things were supposed to get steamy, I got completely stuck. IDK why…

So a few days ago I started brainstorming a little and BAM new idea. Took a while to write, but here it is!

Enjoy :3

(btw, I have no idea which genre to put this chap in XD)

* * *

**Eternal Sonata Random Pairing Project**

#55 FuguexFalsetto

"_Why did you have to die?" _

"_Now Jazz will never forget, and he won't ever be able to get over you!" _

Falsetto was in despair, unable to sort out her feelings.

Fugue on the other hand, was getting a little frustrated. He had been wandering around this damned forest for weeks now, and there was still no trace of any glowing Agogo's. Sure he had seen some normal Agogo's, if you could call those unholy creatures normal, but no actual glowing ones.

He just wanted to go home, give up on this useless quest and go back to the castle. Fight some REAL monsters. Those things in the forest here were so weak, he could kill them easily with one strike. Sometimes out of boredom he tried to keep them alive, making them disabled and then torturing them for hours, watching them die eventually.

Right now he was just walking around, stabbing his katana in anything what moved. That was when he heard that crying. It sounded like some kind of animal… or maybe more like a girl.

Why would a girl be walking around in these parts of the forest? And in this weather on top of that?

Well, that didn't matter, there was finally someone he would be able to fight with for real, or so he hoped.

He spied at her from the bushes, it was a woman, probably in her twenties. She had grey hair and seemed quite strong, she even had a weapon.

Fugue felt a bit sad that he had to kill this woman, there was something about there that turned him on. But he just HAD to get rid of this frustration that he had been feeling for so long he didn't even remember when it started. And he already knew from experience that cutting down trees wasn't going to work at all. No he needed someone who would fight back, and equal opponent, someone like her.

He jumped out of the bushes, ready to split her skull with his katana. To his surprise she had quick reflexes and blocked his attack with her fist.

Her glare would have killed him if possible, she certainly didn't appreciate his presence.

No words were exchanged and both of them jumped straight into action.

A woman of few words, Fugue already liked her.

He started slashing into her, hoping to break her guard at some point, but it seemed impossible. He wanted to end with a strong special attack, but without the harmony chains building up, it wasn't going to be as strong as he wanted.

He did it anyway. "BLOOD SCENT!" He yelled while stabbing her 3 times before jumping and stabbing her a third time. Now her guard broke, but only on the last stab. "Hmpfh, pitiful…" he mumbled.

Before he was able to start slashing again she jumped at him and started pounding her fist everywhere on his body. Since he wasn't used to fighting to someone who fought with a fist, he was first unable to guard on time.

After a few tries he started noticing a pattern, he guarded and… it succeeded. He was guarding, and she wasn't building up any more harmony chains.

Falsetto gritted her teeth, she had almost reached the 32nd harmony chain, but this dimwit got lucky and was able to guard successfully. Well, at least she had 24 of them, so her special attack was going to be a lot more powerful than his. Though she hoped she would be able to break his guard again.

She suddenly stopped fighting, and started mumbling, something Fugue didn't expect at all. He was dumbfounded at first, looking at her mumble things somewhere along the lines of: "Lightning and thunder… thrown… wind will you be scattered."

She changed her pose, making Fugue step back a bit, thinking she was going to attack. "Heaven and earth!"

"HOWLING THUNDER!" She yelled and started pounding in at him with a force that was at least 24 times her strength from before. After 7 hits she jumped up and pounded her fist into the ground when she came down again, making lighting from the heavens above rain down on him.

He had been caught of guard during her entire special attack, and thus had lost a lot of health already. Which was contrary of her, who had been able to guard most of his attacks.

He clenched his fists, this wasn't going the way he wanted. He was supposed to win!

Falsetto wiped the sweat of her forehead, a special attack like Howling Thunder always asked a lot of strength, but it had always been worth it. Especially this time, the man was visibly weaker than before.

Fugue desperately wanted to eat one of those star cookies he had in his pocket, but found no time to grab one, this woman was already charging at him again.

Instead of guarding, he waited for her to come close enough, and started slashing his katana at the same time as she started pounding her fist. Their weapons clashed together, making sparks.

Falsetto glared at him, why in the world was he doing this? This would damage both hers and his weapon, why would he take that risk?

Because neither of them was guarding, they both build up a lot of harmony chains without actually doing any damage to the other.

Falsetto was the first to make a move. She stepped back and started mumbling again, but this time, instead of staring at her blankly, Fugue also started mumbling. Both their chanting echoed through the air.

"If you strike a stone rocks are scattered, if you strike a person their soul is scattered. Death to both!"

"The elegant fragrance is lost amidst these leaves."

"SHADOW BEAM!"

"JACUSSE!"

Falsetto jumped up and charged a ball of purple light, while Fugue took a step back and also charged a ball of purple light. Though both balls were purple, their energy was clearly from a different source. Falsetto used lightning, while Fugue used darkness.

They threw their balls at the same time. Because he had been distracted by concentrating himself fully on chanting and charging, he hadn't noticed Falsetto jumping up. When he released his ball, there was no one there to hit.

Falsetto on the other hand, had thrown her ball down, right at Fugue. When the ball hit him he felt electricity flow through his body, it was extremely painful and he fell down to the ground screaming in pain.

He had completely underestimated this woman. Again he had lost a lot of health, he only had a little left. And he certainly didn't want to lose to her.

He got up quickly, still staggering from the amount of energy that entered and left his body so quickly. She was already running up at him again, he swung his katana in front of him, even though everything around him was a bit blurry, and hey, there were suddenly two of her!

Her fist collided with his sword. Did her attacks suddenly become weaker? Or was it just his imagination again?

Falsetto had noticed the obvious change in the mans behavior, he was staggering, swaying on his feet, and certainly not capable of putting on a good fight, but she herself also wasn't as strong as before anymore. Those special attacks had drained her from energy, she wasn't capable of throwing the same strong punches as before.

As his katana clashed with her fist once more, a loud cracking sound echoed through their ears. Her iron fist split in two, and his katana crumbled to pieces.

For a moment they were both staring at their completely destroyed weapons. Then they jumped into action again, now both using their bare fists to fight, something Fugue wasn't entirely used to. Though he had done it a few times during his training so he should be able to manage.

Falsetto on the other hand, had always been fighting with her fists so this was easy as pie for her.

At first Fugue tried to keep up with her, but she was extremely fast and thus he took a few blows. That was when he decided to approach this a different way.

While dodging another one of her fist swings, he tried to get behind her. Once he succeeded he tackled her and jumped on her. Before he landed she had already rolled over.

When he fell on top of her, his jaw collided with her forehead, causing them both to groan in pain. Fugue quickly recovered though, and pulled her into some wrestling position.

Actually, Fugue had no idea what he was doing, but it worked and it seemed Falsetto knew just as much about wrestling as he did.

They rolled around for a while, both keeping each other in a tight grip, while trying to escape the other. Because of the rolling they were both now completely covered in mud. Fugue felt mud at some uncomfortable places, and so did Falsetto. Though this did not keep them from fighting.

One certain moment Fugue found himself pinned underneath Falsetto, she had his hnds licked firmly to the ground and was keeping his lower body from squirming by sitting on top of it.

For a while they stayed like that, both panting from exhaustion. And if that wasn't awkward enough already, their bodies were also extremely close. Fugue could feel her hardened nipples through the fabric of her clothes.

He suddenly saw her in a different light. She was no longer the worthy opponent he had sought for all this time, she was now a woman.

With a woman he could… yes that would certainly work just as good as fighting. This woman was going to help him get rid of his stress in a different way, one that didn't involve fighting.

He looked at her face, her eyes seemed distant, as if she was thinking about something completely different. He decided to take advantage of this. In one movement he switched their positions, taking Falsetto completely by surprise.

Yes, this would be very satisfying. After all, he hadn't done it ever since he got send on this stupid search. Sure he had tried helping himself, hell he once even tried to bang one of those monsters, but it was just not the same. But now things were different, he now had this woman to satisfy him, and she was going to get it, whether she wanted or not.

While holding both her arms pinned down above her head with his left hand, he started groping her breast with his right. She let out a small shriek of surprise, but then shot him a death glare. Fugue smirked, he liked feisty women.

He bend down and sucked on her neck, leaving a big red hickey. While he continued sucking he pinched her nipples through the fabric of her clothes, causing her to let out a small moan.

Did that moan mean she had started to enjoy it? What would certainly make things a whole lot easier. Fugue softened his grip on her wrists and when she made no sigh of struggle he let her go entirely.

Falsetto left her hands above her head and Fugue continued exploring her body. He was now fondling both breasts while continuously.

He went up from her neck, to her lips, and then her hair. He buried his face in her hair, with his eyes open so he was surrounded by the lovely color..

In his pants he felt a growing bulge. He should stick it in soon or he would come completely unsatisfied. With his face still buried in her hair, he started trying to unzip his pants. When he still couldn't find his zipper after a while he felt her hands joining his, opening his zipper easily and taking out his throbbing member in her hand.

He felt a shiver of pleasure shoot through his spine when her soft hand touched him. Right, this was what it felt like, he had completely forgotten.

Suddenly he wanted to rush things, he could barely handle it anymore, it had been too long.

He started feeling for a way to get in her pants, but they were quite hard to open.

Meanwhile, Falsetto had been holding his dick the entire time, rubbing it's head with her thumb, nearly driving him insane from pleasure.

Just when he thought he was going to cum, she suddenly bend it in a painful way. He screamed in pain, tears streaming down his face.

He could have easily grabbed her throat to choke her, but the pain was too much, he couldn't even think straight. Everything around him was turning green and a high pitched sound was ringing in his ears.

Falsetto kept his penis bend while she searched on the ground around them with her other hand. Somewhere should lie a piece of one of their weapons, this spot wasn't far from where they splintered. Then she found it, a big sharp piece of metal, probably the point of his katana.

While still holding his dick bend, so he'd be in too much pain to think, she started stabbing his legs, as much at possible. While doing so she started to panic a little. What if it wouldn't work as well as she hoped?

Thinking this she started stabbing even more, and kept going till her entire hands were covered in blood, together with her clothes.

While he started crying from pain again, she pushed him off her and rolled away, getting as far away as possible, as fast as possible. He might be crying from pain, but he was still a dangerous man, who knows what he was capable of doing even when in pain.

Fugue had lost all his senses and only felt pain, his precious member had been released, but there was still a lot of pain, though he wouldn't quite place where on his body they came from. The woman was gone though, he knew that much.

Falsetto got up and ran into the forest, as fast as she could, getting away from that place, away from that awful man. She was glad she had been able to get away from him before anything happened to her, before he put his… thing inside of her. But she had touched it… She, who had promised to keep herself pure for Jazz, had touched another mans… thingie.

The bare memory of it made her puke a little and she sat down for a moment on one of the fallen tree trunks. That was when she noticed her bloody hands and clothes, she couldn't get home like this, not in a million years.

Meanwhile Fugue was bleeding heavily, still in too much pain to notice what was going on. He was lying in the mud, blood flowing continuously from the dozens of cuts in his legs, his member still erect, spurting semen.

Fugue had no idea he was going to die.

* * *

**A/N**: yeaahh…. I don't know what I should say, but I hope you liked it… at least it's not very short…

So uuhm… I think Fugue is going to die, but if you want you can just imagine that someone walks by and saves him or whatever.

Oh right. It was a pain to find the correct battle quotes for them, there's a wiki, but not everything's on there, and some things weren't correct. So I had to watch some vids, which didn't really help at all either, because I couldn't make out what they were saying, especially Fugue was hard.

Yep…

So here's the list again, and the thing I asked in the previous chapter still counts. Y'know, about not requesting any more numbers till I get to chapter 35. And any number which does get requested will be ignored. Thanks kindly :3

**Next chapters**

Chapter 27: Pairing number 150, Salsa x Dolce,

Chapter 28: Pairing number 073, Crescendo x Salsa,

Chapter 29: Pairing number 001, Allegretto x Polka,

Chapter 30: Pairing number 027, Beat x Rondo,

Chapter 31: Pairing number 120, Waltz x Legato,

Chapter 32: Pairing number 002, Allegretto x Viola,

Chapter 33: Pairing number 072, Crescendo x Viola,

Chapter 34: Pairing number 068, Tuba x Serenade,

Chapter 35: Pairing number 036, Frederic x Claves,

Chapter 36: Pairing number 025, Beat x Falsetto,

Chapter 37: Pairing number 013, Jazz x Salsa,

Chapter 38: Pairing number 119, Waltz x Crescendo,

Chapter 39: Pairing number 030, Beat x Dolce,

Chapter 40: Pairing number 117, Waltz x Fugue,

Chapter 41: Pairing number 006, Allegretto x Claves,

Chapter 42: Pairing number 099, Jazz x Beat,

Chapter 43: Pairing number 097, Allegretto x Crescendo,

Chapter 44: Pairing number 151, March x Falsetto,

Chapter 45: Pairing number 018, Jazz x Serenade,

Chapter 46: Pairing number 102, Jazz x Fugue,

Chapter 47: Pairing number 100, Jazz x Frederic,

Chapter 48: Pairing number 115, Frederic x Crescendo,

Chapter 49: Pairing number 051, Fugue x Polka

Chapter 50: Pairing number 005, Allegretto x Falsetto

**Numbers already requested: 42, 98, 101, 8, 29, 77, 50, 33, 169, 24, 171, 38, 69, 111, 123, 20, 10, 48, 78, 95, 89, 28, 58, 17, 39, 55, 150, 73, 1, 27, 120, 2, 72, 68, 36, 25, 13, 119, 30, 117, 6, 99, 97, 151, 18, 102, 100, 115, 51, 5**

…review? :3


	27. 150: Salsa x Dolce

**WARNING: RATED T FOR WEIRD PICK-UP LINES (where did I hear this before)**

**A/N: **Hi there. Don't really have anything to say, just that I've been wanting to finish this since Wednesday, but been unable to due to lack of inspiration and illness. LOL having a cold and I think it's at it's worst now. But nvm that.

Here's Salsa x Dolce

* * *

**Eternal Sonata Random Pairing Project**

#150 SalsaxDolce

Dolce had been locked away in one of the cells beneath Baroque castle. Both of her lieutenants had been put in another cell, so they couldn't make plans to escape. The cells were quite comfy, and Dolce actually had nothing to complain. Though she did miss the sea life. She wanted to go back to her ship and yell crazy things at her crew. She needed to be in command, sitting here like this doing nothing, was irritating.

Salsa was bored, she and Beat had been playing cards with Viola until now, but neither of them had let Viola win at least once. So Viola had gotten irritated and left them on their own. Now Salsa was left alone with Beat, and that irritated her in a way she did not understand. So she decided to go and explore the castle.

But there was nothing to explore, she had seen every corner of the castle already, and nothing new seemed to have appeared. She even went into Lament again, using the mirror in the captain's room, but the monsters were weak, and even the upside down room was boring for her. She tried to visit the magical researcher in the corner of the hallway, but he had kicked her out right away, saying he was researching something "important". What could be more important than her?

She tried to make him let her in, but nothing worked. After 15 long minutes she decided to give up. She let out a big sigh and leaned against the wall. Then she heard a click, and suddenly the wall moved, turning around, her along with it.

Suddenly she found herself on the other side of the wall, in a dark, dimly lit hallway. No people seemed to be here, but it wasn't exactly scary. She got excited, this was the thing she had been looking for, the secret place no one knew about.

"All right! Finally some place to explore, and a secret hallway too! These are one of the best things there are. Maybe I'll end up in a secret pirate cave, where they stash all their treasure." She yelled in excitement, pumping her fist in the air. Then she slapped her hands before her mouth, she was not supposed the yell in a place like this, what if someone heard her? Then she would probably be yelled at and they'd force her into boredom again.

She giggled, this was all very exciting. Without thinking twice about how to get out of there again, she set on to her journey through this newly discovered place.

The place mainly existed out of a long staircase. Actually very boring, but because this was a place Salsa had not been before, it was all very exciting for her.

She descended down the stairs, wondering to where it would lead, not thinking about all the dangers that could be awaiting her. Not that Prince Crescendo would allow anything dangerous to be inside of the castle walls.

After a while she finally reached the bottom. A long hallway stretched in both left and right. As she peeked around the corner, she could see the iron bars which let her know she had reached the prison cells.

So this was where they held all the bad guys that had once roamed the streets of Baroque. Salsa beamed with excitement, maybe there were some interesting people down here. People who'd be way more fun than Beat, or that old lady Viola.

She walked into the hallway like she owned the place, and greedily peeked in every cell. To her disappointment most of the cells were empty. Was Baroque really such a boring nation that there were no villains?

Dolce woke up from her slumber when hearing footsteps, was it dinnertime already?

"Darn, and I was hoping for a whole new adventure when I discovered that hidden door, it only leads to this boring place, and there aren't even any people here." A little girls' voice said, one Dolce would recognize everywhere.

Dolce grimaced, she didn't want to see that annoying little brat again, she was one of the people who put her in this place after all. And this one even took her hat.

Salsa peeked into the last cell of the hallway. In this one was a person. The person seemed familiar, a hook as hand, an eyepatch, and very familiar pink hair.

"HEY! It's that old pirate lady captain!" She yelled when she recognized the prisoner. "What are you doing here old lady?"

Dolce growled in annoyance, was this little brat calling her old lady? She wasn't that old! "Well I don't know if you know it little girl, but I've been imprisoned after you and your little friends raided my ship."

Salsa took a proud stance, and pointed her finger at Dolce. "Well then you shouldn't have rammed the Captain's ship like that."

Dolce raised an eyebrow. "The Captain? Which captain?"

Salsa rolled her eyes. "Well obviously I'm talking about Captain Crescendo, who else?" She put her fists on her sides and leaned forward, eying Dolce. "You mean you don't know the Captain?"

Crescendo… the name sounded familiar to her. And actually the only person this girl could be talking about was the captain of the ship she had rammed before the girl and her friends appeared.

Then she remembered, she had heard the name Crescendo when a certain blond haired pretty boy came to visit her. One of the guards had called out his name while obviously panicking. It had seemed it was quite rare for the guy to visit the prisoners. Pretty boy must be someone with a high ranking.

"Are you sure you don't know who the Captain is? I mean, after all he is the prince of this whole nation." Salsa gave Dolce a strange look while crossing her arms.

So he was the prince, well that explained why the guard panicked. Prince Crescendo, current leader of Baroque. Yes she had heard of him. Engaged to some random Princess, ruling a nation because his dad was sick, seeking the help of a rebellion group to save world peace.

Dolce smirked and licked her lips. Now that she thought of it, he was pretty cute. Certainly something she could play with. Now she couldn't wait for his next visit.

Salsa had been babbling on about Crescendo and other random things. "By the way old lady, the other day while I was exploring the castle library for hidden treasure maps, I found some strange stories."

This peaked Dolce's interest, because why would this girl be exploring the library, and what was with those stories that she'd mention them to her.

"They were about a pirate captain, and her description resembled you a lot! Ehm… what did they say again…" Salsa closed her eyes while thinking. "Oh right!" She jumped up in excitement and pointed her finger in the air as if she just got the most brilliant idea in history.

"One was about the pirate captain and a woman named Solfege, it was really weird and I didn't really understand it, but apparently the two met in Rittardando when the pirates attacked."

Dolce's eyes grew big, she knew exactly what the girl was talking about, but she had no idea how her private affair with the woman could have been written down by anyone.

"And the other one was about the same pirate captain, but it took place here in Baroque, in the bar to be precise. I don't really know what was going on, but she was with a man named Jazz. Funny because one of my friends is called Jazz too. But she did things to him or something. I thought it was boring so I didn't read it all."

Dolce started to pale now, having one of her affairs written down, okay, but two? And one so recent, at a time when she had escaped but had been so foolish to linger around the place too long. How in the world could that have been written down. There was no one nearby at the time, well except for the passed out guys…

"And there was a third about the pirate captain and a boy named Allegretto, I think it must have been my friend, because Allegretto isn't really a common name. I didn't talk to him about it though, because it was really weird."

Dolce was now grabbing the cell bars to keep herself standing. That one too? Sure it happened right after the thing with Jazz, but really?

"The pirate captain gave Allegretto some weird advice about girls. Which is good I guess, because he's really shy when around Polka." For some reason Salsa wore a satisfied smirk on her face.

Dolce on the other hand, had gotten extremely pale. She was wondering why in the world those things would have been written down, and why they were available to anyone who had access to the Baroque castle library. Now she really had to find a way to escape, she had to burn those things!

A little alone time was also what she needed. It was quite unnerving to have this little brat watch her every move while she wobbled back to her bed.

"Say little girl, would you like some advice on boys?" She said, getting a brilliant idea.

This peaked Salsa's interest. There wasn't really anyone she liked, but she could always try it out on Beat. "What you've got old lady?'

Dolce flinched at the sound of those words again, but decided to ignore it and quickly tell the little girl some lewd pick-up line that would definitely embarrass the little girl in front of that little boy that always looked like he's about to pee his pants.

"Well for example, you could tell him, 'I want to touch your hammergun' or 'If I'm a flower, you are the sun, I will spread for you.' Those are bound to be successful."

Salsa smirked, totally missing the sexual innuendo's in those lines, and thought about the faces Beat would make as she'd practice them on him.

"Thanks a bunch old lady!" She said cheerfully. "I gotta go now, later." And with that Salsa stalked away, back to the room where she left Beat.

* * *

**A/N**: Hi there again lol, so yeah, I made Dolce come up with some "amazing" pick up lines again. Yes you are allowed to try them out, but I can't guarantee you success. So don't come crying to me when things go bad XD

I think I kinda got Salsa out of character, with all the talking and stuff, but that's just what my mind said I should do…

Btw, I didn't check for mistakes and stuff, just tell me if you see one ok?

So uuhm… oh right, the list:

So, same things still going, please don't request any new numbers until I at least reach chapter 35 :3

**Next Chapters**

Chapter 28: Pairing number 073, Crescendo x Salsa,

Chapter 29: Pairing number 001, Allegretto x Polka,

Chapter 30: Pairing number 027, Beat x Rondo,

Chapter 31: Pairing number 120, Waltz x Legato,

Chapter 32: Pairing number 002, Allegretto x Viola,

Chapter 33: Pairing number 072, Crescendo x Viola,

Chapter 34: Pairing number 068, Tuba x Serenade,

Chapter 35: Pairing number 036, Frederic x Claves,

Chapter 36: Pairing number 025, Beat x Falsetto,

Chapter 37: Pairing number 013, Jazz x Salsa,

Chapter 38: Pairing number 119, Waltz x Crescendo,

Chapter 39: Pairing number 030, Beat x Dolce,

Chapter 40: Pairing number 117, Waltz x Fugue,

Chapter 41: Pairing number 006, Allegretto x Claves,

Chapter 42: Pairing number 099, Jazz x Beat,

Chapter 43: Pairing number 097, Allegretto x Crescendo,

Chapter 44: Pairing number 151, March x Falsetto,

Chapter 45: Pairing number 018, Jazz x Serenade,

Chapter 46: Pairing number 102, Jazz x Fugue,

Chapter 47: Pairing number 100, Jazz x Frederic,

Chapter 48: Pairing number 115, Frederic x Crescendo,

Chapter 49: Pairing number 051, Fugue x Polka

Chapter 50: Pairing number 005, Allegretto x Falsetto

**Numbers already requested: 42, 98, 101, 8, 29, 77, 50, 33, 169, 24, 171, 38, 69, 111, 123, 20, 10, 48, 78, 95, 89, 28, 58, 17, 39, 55, 150, 73, 1, 27, 120, 2, 72, 68, 36, 25, 13, 119, 30, 117, 6, 99, 97, 151, 18, 102, 100, 115, 51, 5**

…review? :3


	28. 73: Crescendo x Salsa

**WARNING: RATED T FOR MAKING A REFERENCE TO AN M-RATED FIC**

**A/N: **Hi guys… long time no see. Sorry, really sorry, but this chapter was a REAL pain in the ass, I've probably written about 4 or 5 different things for this, but I quit all of them in the middle because they were just plain crap. But today, I was determined to write one, because if I didn't I felt I'd be stuck here forever, and we'd never get to see the end of the 171 pairings.

So I made it AU, because I saw no other way… and it turned out WAAAAY longer than I had expected.

Oh and also. I missed the projects' anniversary, which was March 4th. And I also missed my birthday (on here I mean) which was April 26th.

I might try to write more in the coming days, since I'm somehow bursting with inspiration.

As for now, please enjoy.

* * *

**Eternal Sonata Random Pairing Project**

#73: CrescendoxSalsa

Crescendo was just done with work, completely exhausted, and finally on his way back home. Back to his beloved fiancée and their unborn child. His colleague and friend had been pestering him about how it was to 'do' a pregnant woman, and he had gotten so mad that his boss had called him to his office.

Waltz was a slave-driver. He had gotten so mad at Crescendo that he had made him work overtime till late in the evening. Unpaid. Waltz' secretary Rondo had laughed in his face and the vice president Fugue had 'accidentally' pushed him down the stairs.

He didn't know why they all hated him so much, why they all liked to make fun of him so much. All he knew that he had a loving wife at home, a peaceful place to come back to. The sad part was that Waltz was his fiancée's brother…

He still didn't understand how sweet little Polka was able to go out with a brute such as Waltz. And then there was his niece Viola, she was completely in love with his colleague Jazz, but Jazz loved Claves, but Claves loved Fugue, who loved Rondo, who loved Falsetto, Jazz' childhood friend.

Every time Crescendo thought about it he got a headache, he wasn't able to keep up with all the affairs and love triangles that were going on around him. All he wanted was a nice peaceful life together with his soon to be wife and their child.

But when he arrived home he realized that was never going to happen.

Before he even unlocked the door he could hear the noise coming from inside. Something was going on, and his peaceful evening had been ruined before it had even begun. He sighed and opened the door, expecting Waltz' lying drunk in the hallway, Fugue sitting on top of him, half naked, pretending him to be Rondo.

But instead he was greeted by a little girl with flaming red hair and bright brown eyes. She jumped in his arms and cuddled him as if she had missed him so greatly. "Daddy!" She exclaimed while staring at his face.

He looked at her in confusion, since when did he have a child that looked nothing like him except for the eye color? He noticed her elf ears and then it clicked. Serenade had always been the type to bring home stray cats or dogs, even a rabbit and sometimes an actual monster that was supposed to live in the forest outside of town.

This was just Serenade going one step further than usual. Instead of a stray animal, she had picked up a little orphan girl. A very lively little orphan girl, who already recognized him as her true father.

But he was in for another surprise. Serenade walked into the hallway to greet him, on her arm she was holding a girl looking almost identical to the one clinging to him. The only difference was her lavender hair.

"Welcome home dear." Serenade said, smiling at him as if nothing was unusual about the whole situation.

"Serenade… this… what…." He was at loss for words. "Miss Serenade? We're hungryyy~" A little boy's voice wailed from inside the kitchen. A cheerful little head popped around the corner and looked at him with curious eyes.

"So that's our new daddy?" He asked full of excitement. He jumped over to Crescendo and stared up at him with eyes full of wonder. Serenade giggled. "Yes Beat, that's right."

Crescendo paled and felt himself getting dizzy. What in the world had Serenade done to him?

The little red haired girl was still hanging around his neck, smiling like an idiot. The girl in Serenade's arms pulled Serenade's sleeve and made clear she wanted to be put down.

She walked over to Crescendo and also stared up at him with big round eyes. She had the same eye color as the red-head, but only looked much calmer. "Salsa." She said. "I think daddy is a little tired, maybe you should let him go now."

The girl around his neck made a sound that sounded very annoyed, but she let go and stood still next to her sister and the little boy. Now the three of them were staring up at him.

"He's like a prince!" The little boy said. Serenade giggled. "I told you so."

Another voice came from out of the kitchen. "Miss Serenade? Beat? Where are you guys?" Another kid, this one seemed to be a bit older, walked into the hallway, stopped walking once he noticed Crescendo and immediately hid behind Serenade.

"Allegretto? What's wrong, come on, say hi to Crescendo, he won't bite." Serenade said as she wrapped an arm around the grey haired boy and pulled him in front of her.

He looked down, not sure what to do. At this point Crescendo couldn't take it anymore. Four. Four kids she had taken in. What were they supposed to do with them? It wasn't as if his father would suddenly allow them back into the castle. There was no way they would be able to take care of all these kids, and in the future they would have a kid of their own, so that would be 7 mouths to fill.

Crescendo felt himself getting lightheaded and placed his hand against the wall to make sure he wouldn't fall down. "Crescendo… Are you all right?" Serenade looked at her love with worry. Maybe he wasn't entirely able to take this all in at once. It was an awful lot of new family members she had taken in at once after all.

"Maybe it is best if you go to bed early today." She walked over to him and carefully took him by his arm, leading him upstairs. She tucked him in and kissed him goodnight. Before she left she whispered something, but he was not entirely able to hear it because he was almost asleep already.

The next morning he woke feeling refreshed. He did remember an awfully strange dream though, his lovely Serenade had brought home four little orphan kids. He laughed to himself and went to the bathroom to shave. But when he took one step out of the bedroom he was thrown back into reality again.

"DADDYYYY~" A cheerful little girl's voice yelled. Straight after that he was hit in the stomach by something and found himself falling over. He rubbed his head and tried to get up again. But something was sitting on his stomach, stopping him from getting up.

"Daddydaddydaddydaddy! What'rewegoingtodotoday? ?" A waterfall of words came out of the little girl's mouth. Crescendo sighed, it hadn't been a dream after all. There really were four more family members, and one of them was really excited and full of energy.

He looked at the little red-haired girl jumping up and down on his stomach. She seemed so happy, and wondered if her heart would break into a million pieces if he told her he didn't really want to be her daddy.

He figured it would, and because of his good hearted nature, he decided to let her have her fantasy for at least another day. He smiled and picked her up, holding her high in the air. She cried out of pure joy and giggled loudly when Crescendo started throwing her up in the air and catching her again.

An honest smile appeared on his face and he held her close. She was actually quite cute. Loud, but cute. He wondered where all of this energy came from.

Something tugged on his pants, and when he looked down he noticed the lavender-haired girl standing before him, looking up at him with puppy eyes. He smiled. "Want me to hold you too?" He asked her kindly.

A smile appeared on her face and she nodded in delight. He picked her up and walked downstairs with both girls in his arms. The red-head was babbling away about all kinds of things, while the lavender-haired one just silently stared at him.

To Crescendo the situation felt a bit awkward, but he didn't entirely dislike it. It was nice to have some lively-ness in the house now and then.

Downstairs he arrived in the kitchen, where his lovely fiancée was making breakfast, and the two boys were sitting at the table with hungry eyes. When Crescendo entered their faces lit up.

"It's daddy!" The little boy called out. Serenade turned around. "Good morning honey." She smiled at him, one of the sweetest and most satisfied smiles he had ever seen on her.

He put the girls each on a chair and walked over to Serenade to give her a good morning kiss. Four pair of eyes were glued to them. All taking in the love they had never seen before.

"Daddydaddydaddy! I want a kiss too!" The little red-head said. Serenade giggled. "Quite the demanding little girl aren't we Salsa?" Salsa blushed, but seemed to be very proud that she was so demanding.

'So that is Salsa.' Crescendo thought to himself. He vaguely remembered something like that being said the day before. He sat down on the table and leaned over to give Salsa a good morning kiss. "Good morning Salsa."

She blushed, but her smile grew broader and her happiness seemed to light up the entire room. "See March! I told you he'd remember my name!" She said to the lavender-haired girl. March quietly nodded. "Yes Salsa, you were right."

"That's no fair Salsa, Miss Serenade just said your name, of course he'd remember." The little boy said. Salsa crossed her arms, she obviously had a superiority complex, especially toward the little boy.

"That is entirely beside the point Beat, I said he'd remember my name, and he did. So I won." The little boy pouted and turned toward the older boy. "Hey Allegretto, say something about it."

The older boy shook his head. "She is right you know." A mischievous little smirk formed on his face.

Crescendo found himself getting quite amused by looking at these kids babbling about this. He leaned over to March and also gave her a kiss. "Good morning March."

This came totally unexpected for March and she grabbed her cheek in embarrassment. "G-good morning d-daddy." Crescendo smiled at her reaction, she was completely different from her sister, but also very adorable.

He got up and walked over to Beat. "Good morning Beat." He gave the little boy a kiss on his cheek. He too started to blush. "Good morning daddy." He stuck out his tongue at Salsa.

Then he walked over to Allegretto and leaned over to give him a kiss too, but the older boy refused. "N-no thank you!" He said, holding both of his cheeks and dodging Crescendo. "I'm fine without the kiss."

Crescendo smiled and patted the boy on his head. "Good morning Allegretto." He walked back to his seat and sat down again between the two girls. All of them were ready for breakfast.

Later that day Crescendo was in his study room, working on some reports for Waltz. First he had locked the door, making sure no kids would enter the room, but after a while Salsa had been banging on the door, begging him to open up.

He had done so, and in return he had made her promise that she'd be quiet until he was done with work.

Until now she had been fairly quiet, he had given her a few books and allowed her to wander around the room, looking at all the things he had in there. She had been looking in the books he had given her, but she was much more interested in the books still in the closet.

While Crescendo was hard at work, Salsa had found the shelf of books which weren't really meant for children's eyes. But Salsa didn't know, and Crescendo didn't notice.

The book she got was an old book full of erotic tales about a fantasy world which was supposed to have existed hundreds of years ago. A lot of people believed that part of the past was true, because there were still people with elf ears, and there were also still descendants of the monsters described in the books about that world. And there was also still the ability to use magic.

Salsa plopped down onto the carpet and started flipping through the book. It were all short stories about various men and woman. Sometimes it were two men together, other times two women, and there were also stories about a man and a woman.

She stopped at a page where the title read; "The angel and the demon." Somehow this peaked her interest, because she had heard of angels and demons, but had never been able to read about them

She eagerly started to read, but soon she found out that there were a lot of words she still didn't understand. They used the word 'entrance', a word which she knew meant something like a door. But for as far as she knew, people didn't have doors on their bodies.

There was also the word 'member', which she thought meant, someone who was part of a group. But here they were talking about someone's 'hardened' member.

From the corner of her eye she looked at Crescendo, he would probably know, after all this was his book. He should know what they meant.

She got up, taking the book with her and walked over to Crescendo. "eehm… Daddy?" She looked at him with the most innocent eyes she could manage. He looked up, and before he could tell her to be quiet he melted for her because of her eyes.

"What is it honey?" He said as he sighed and turned to her, away from his work.

"Daddy, what's a member?" She held the book behind her. Crescendo sighed, it was just a normal question. "Well… a member is someone who is part of a group."

Salsa shook her head. "I know that, but in this book." And she handed him the book, opened on the page she was reading. "In this book they talk about a member as if it is part of someone's body."

Crescendo's face paled once he saw which book it was she was talking about. He had found this book in an old book store, rotting away on one of the shelves in the very back. He had taken it with him because he felt sorry for the book, but once he got home, and discovered the contents, he had quickly put it aside. And since that day it had been on his shelves, completely untouched.

But now Salsa had found it, and read it. Quickly Crescendo closed the book, and placed on his desk, away from the hands of the cheerful read-head. Now, how did he have to tell her that that book was not right for children?

He sighed. "Salsa, my dear, this wasn't one of the books I gave you now was it?" He had decided to scold her, maybe that would work. Salsa looked down in guilt. He was right, this wasn't one of the books, this was a book she had picked from the shelves herself.

"Salsa, I gave you those books because you wanted to be in this room with me, I didn't mean for you to poke your nose into the other books. I'm afraid I'll have to send you out of the room now." Salsa looked at him with teary eyes, and he felt his heart sink. He had never expected it to be hard to scold a child.

Tears started to roll down her face, but Crescendo knew he had to be firm. He had to make sure that she knew that what she had done was wrong, and make sure she'd never dare to even think about opening that book again.

She ran out of the room crying, and Crescendo sighed. Having children was hard work. He got up and decided to hide the book somewhere no child would ever be able to find it again, in the shredder.

* * *

**A/N: **I feel sorry for the book…

**Credit to Mandolin77 for writing The Angel and the Demon. Read it, it's beautiful. **

As for the story… I'm sorry. It's totally awkward, I had no idea what I was thinking, but words just started to flow out and all kinds of strange appeared on paper. And I don't want to cut things, because I think it's all also kind of funny. With Waltz being Crescendo's boss and all, and the awkward love triangle…quartet… whatever comes after that… And Waltz being with Polka (I kind of like that pairing)

Yeah… anyway, I hope you liked it. :3

And of course, I hope you review :3

**Next Chapters**

Chapter 29: Pairing number 001, Allegretto x Polka,

Chapter 30: Pairing number 027, Beat x Rondo,

Chapter 31: Pairing number 120, Waltz x Legato,

Chapter 32: Pairing number 002, Allegretto x Viola,

Chapter 33: Pairing number 072, Crescendo x Viola,

Chapter 34: Pairing number 068, Tuba x Serenade,

Chapter 35: Pairing number 036, Frederic x Claves,

Chapter 36: Pairing number 025, Beat x Falsetto,

Chapter 37: Pairing number 013, Jazz x Salsa,

Chapter 38: Pairing number 119, Waltz x Crescendo,

Chapter 39: Pairing number 030, Beat x Dolce,

Chapter 40: Pairing number 117, Waltz x Fugue,

Chapter 41: Pairing number 006, Allegretto x Claves,

Chapter 42: Pairing number 099, Jazz x Beat,

Chapter 43: Pairing number 097, Allegretto x Crescendo,

Chapter 44: Pairing number 151, March x Falsetto,

Chapter 45: Pairing number 018, Jazz x Serenade,

Chapter 46: Pairing number 102, Jazz x Fugue,

Chapter 47: Pairing number 100, Jazz x Frederic,

Chapter 48: Pairing number 115, Frederic x Crescendo,

Chapter 49: Pairing number 051, Fugue x Polka

Chapter 50: Pairing number 005, Allegretto x Falsetto

**Numbers already requested: 42, 98, 101, 8, 29, 77, 50, 33, 169, 24, 171, 38, 69, 111, 123, 20, 10, 48, 78, 95, 89, 28, 58, 17, 39, 55, 150, 73, 1, 27, 120, 2, 72, 68, 36, 25, 13, 119, 30, 117, 6, 99, 97, 151, 18, 102, 100, 115, 51, 5**

As for the list, I think that once I reach chapter 30, I'll let you guys request random numbers again. Can't hurt to have a very long list of chapters that I still have to complete to keep me going, right?


End file.
